


Bend to Break

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Fisting, Gangbang, Kabeshiri, Keith whump, Keith/OC - Freeform, Lactation, M/M, Medical Examination, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Sadism, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Sounding, Squirting, Watersports, afab language, distracted sex, noncon, or Trans!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Kosmo's human smells like a fertile mate, then he is a fertile mate.[non-con filth fic, read the tags!]





	1. Bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This entire fic is non-con with AFAB language for Keith. I've tagged it dead-dove because it's filthy and exactly what it says on the tin. 
> 
> Not all kinks are in the top tags (especially when it comes to the optional endings), so read this top bar which will list ALL kinks per chapter. The story is loose, so feel free to skip chapters that aren't for you. 
> 
> A lot of it centers around the main tag Keith/Kos, but there are chapters with Keith/OC Alien, Shiro and Kolivan are also optional endings.***
> 
> chapter tags: non-con, bestiality, AFAB, breeding, vaginal sex

The pleasure wakes him, wave after wave pushing through him. Keith groans into the bedding, moving with it, letting himself linger in the half-asleep sweetness of it. He’s already so close to the edge and it feels amazing, like it’s been going on so long.

And then something pushes into his hole, slender but hot. A tongue.

The sleep falls away and Keith jerks awake, flails trying to turn and see who’s—

But it’s fur, blue. A snout, the wild eyes of his wolf.

Fuck, he’s been licked by— had almost gotten off to—

“Hey, boy,” the snout is still down between his legs trying to nose his thighs that have snapped together. Keith flushes down his whole body. “That’s not, no.” He’s deeply regretting having slept with no clothes on right now.

He pushes at Kosmo, but the wolf is not to be deterred. He snuffles at Keith, nudging more urgently.

Keith sits up and stumbles up off the bed. Tries to escape.

The wolf is quicker. Before Keith can get more than a foot toward his bathroom, he’s pushed over by the heavy mass of fur. He hits the ground hard, his palms and knees smarting.

“Fuck, ow Kosmo!”

The wolf is practically on top of him, and Keith tries to shoulder the mess of fur and legs. “Get off you big idiot!”

He doesn’t. In fact, the wolf gets more on top of him, on his back, and Keith collapses under the weight. He slams down onto his forearms, hitting his bottom lip on his teeth. The bright taste of blood floods his mouth.

But there’s something more concerning, all the high alarm bells in his brain start going off. Because Kosmo isn’t just on top of him, he’s— he’s—

_Mounting._

There’s no other word for it. Keith’s on his knees, ass in the air and Kosmo is draped over him, front paws digging into his sides.

Keith makes a sound of distress and tries to claw away, but there’s little traction. The wolf is huge and heavy and holding him in place.

“D-don’t!” Keith cries as he feels a wetness bump the back of his thighs. As the wolf begins to hump him. “Kosmo!”

Keith wriggles when it gets close, when he feels… _it_ … smear against the folds of his pussy. He can’t let it, can’t, can’t let this happen. He’s— he squeezes his cunt tight as if by will he could keep it closed.

It does nothing but incentivize the wolf. The claws dig in and the humping gets more aggressive, more targeted. Twice the— the thing— grazes him, slides through his slick folds and glances off.

Kosmo dances on his hind legs to adjust the position, pushes Keith a little forward so his spine dips and he’s better presented _._

“No,” Keith wails when it slides through again. It’s seconds away, any thrust could be it. It’ll be irreversible.

Keith pulls and pushes and tries to get away, but it's no good. He arches his own hips for leverage, to give one last good push and—

That slick, hot cock just slides right into him.

Keith makes a sound of shock, of disgust. He’s so wet from sleep, from the fear, and so there’s no pause. There’s just a too-full and heavy slide, a cock bigger than anything Keith’s ever taken breaching him.

His cunt pulses, clenches, doesn’t know how to take it.

But that’s just it: he’s just there to take it.

The moment Kosmo gets in, he begins to fuck Keith hard. There’s no build up, no getting used to the enormous cock, it’s just a wolf fucking a bitch’s pussy.

Keith cries as the cock thrusts into him. It’s too much, way too much, but there’s no mercy from the animal on him. It goes on and on, the obscene sound of his wetness, the way his body is moved by the intrusion, the huffing snout now pressed into the back of his neck.

And then something in Keith’s brain starts to leech pleasure. Even as Keith denies it, that wolf cock battering him is just the right size to hit all his spaces. To make his cunt clutch with the urge to keep it deep.

He can’t like this. It’s wrong, bad. He doesn’t understand how it’s happening, how he’s getting wetter for this. Kosmo may have gotten on him, but his body is going out of its way to lubricate. To make it easier for that cock to slide deep.

Keith cries as Kosmo begins to fuck him harder, jackhammering into his tender hole. Wetness is dripping out of him every time the wolf pulls out, and then there's a squelch as the cock thrusts back in. He's being used just like a bitch, like some cocksleeve for the animal. It's humiliating and awful and there's nothing he can do.

The pressure on his hole starts to get more intense, and it’s then that Keith remembers about wolves on Earth. Kosmo isn’t from Earth, but if the sharp pain that begins with every thrust is any indication, space wolves also have knots. _Fuck!_

“Don’t, don’t, please!” The words are useless but he feels so useless just there on his knees letting it happen. He doesn’t want to take a knot, doesn’t want this… this beast to _come_ inside him.

The horror of it bursts on his belly. Kosmo is fucking his cunt good now, hard and fast and preparing to breed him. To fill him up. Fuck, he can’t— this can’t be happening— !

He feels the cock gets thicker, Kosmo jerking the swelling knot in and out of his hole. It’s disgusting, moving his whole body as it abuses his whole.

But Keith's pussy starts throbbing like he’s seconds away from coming. He can't, he just cant-- !

Then Kosmo shoves once and twice and a third time in rabid succession. It’s so painful, barely fitting that last time, but then it does because Keith is _drenched_. An impossibly large knot pops into his hole for the last time and stays there. Locked.

Keith groans as the cock inside him starts dumping its load. It shoves deeper and deeper, so deep it has to be coming directly into his—

_Oh god, oh god—_

Keiths own orgasm cuts him off then. He whines, miserable as it overwhelmed him. As his body betrays him by fluttering around and milking that knot. As Kosmo continues those tiny thrusts into the deepest part of him, coming thick and heavy.

He feels ashamed, violated. He doesn’t know how this happened, how he _let_ this happen. Already he knows he can never tell anyone about this. He _came_ from a dog fucking him. He’s sick, wrong. What would the other paladins think?

Kosmo shifts behind him but stays in. The knot makes him stay. It’s different from a dog, but not in any better way.

Instead Kosmo snuffles at his hair, licks his bare shoulder and neck.

When the knot does eventually come out, Keith tries not to hear the slick sound of it. The soft pattern of come dripping out of him. He can only imagine what he must look like.

_A well-used bitch._

Already Kosmo is hopping back up onto the bed, relaxing down into the covers. As if nothing happened.

Keith lies there still on his knees, come leaking down his thighs. He doesn’t know what to do.

 


	2. Thrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: no new

Keith doesn’t tell anyone. Spends two days skulking around avoiding anyone who knows him well enough to see something's wrong.

Above all he avoids the wolf.

Until he can’t.

It’s the bathroom this time, just as he comes out of the shower there’s a flash and pop and then Kosmo is in the room with him.

All of his senses start screaming to run, but there’s nowhere to go. The wolf is between him and the door.

Keith won’t go down without a fight. This time he knows what the threat is. Quickly he tosses the towel at Kosmo and darts left. He’s fast, but not fast enough, the wolf is on him just as he clears the threshold. The weight slams into him hard and is too heavy to recover from.

Keith hits the ground at a roll and uses the momentum. He scrambles up, but Kosmo is there and knows every one of his moves. They fumble on the floor together, Keith determined to keep belly up, and the wolf nipping and nudging at him.

“Kosmo!” Keith grunts when he gets a paw to his stomach, causing him to automatically curl inward. Then Kosmo is practically on top of him and Keith’s face is dangerous close to—

It’s dark purple and peaking from the sheath. Keith twists away in self preservation.

A bad move. It takes just one shove and Keith’s rolled onto his belly, then there’s a cold nose snuffling at his backside.

He doesn’t think, just tries to get away. Gets his knees under him and then his feet and he takes off at a sprint.

There’s two pops of sound and then the wolf slams into him from the left side, ruining his trajectory toward the door. Keith hits the side of the bed with an _oomph_ , a ton of fur pinning him there.

He's half on and half off the bed. Fur starts rubbing all up and down his back. _Rhythmically_.

“No, no, no, no,” he curses. He tries for leverage but can’t get any, can only turn his head to the side so he can breathe against the comforter.

Then there’s something slick across his thighs, sliding up the crack of his ass. It thrusts against him, then readjusts to graze his pussy lips. Keith shrieks in frustration, trying to get his arms out from beneath him, trying to close his legs.

No good. The wolf gives a warning snarl and a nip at his shoulder. Keith freezes.

The cock thrusts up at the right angle, and into him.

It’s searing hot and huge. Keith’s still a little sore from _before._

“No,” it’s almost a sob into the bedding.

The wolf doesn’t care. Doesn’t care about anything now that it has its prize. The cock slides deep into Keith’s cunt and starts fucking him hard.

There are tears, from the defeat, the humiliation. From how wet he can tell he is. He doesn’t want this but his body does. It remembers and it’s doing it’s best to make it good for the wolf.

Claws dig into his side as the thrusts get faster. Already Keith can tell the cock is expanding, that Kosmo is eager to come, eager to fuck him full.

It’s awful but the angle is perfect. The wolf grinds against all of his spots and Keith can’t stop the way his pussy flutters. The heat is spreading through his body, dragging him down into his own personal hell.

The one where he gets off on his wolf fucking him. The one where he _likes it._

The next thrust in comes with a knot, and the brutality pushes Keith over the edge. He comes crying, begging for it to stop.

It doesn’t. Kosmo fucks him hard for another full minute as the knot fills, until the shove in nearly tears Keith.

And then there’s a searing gush of liquid inside him. The wolf coming into his cunt, as deep as it can get.

It’s disgusting but his cock twitches, an aftershock pulses pleasantly down his spine.

They stay locked until Kosmo’s knot deflates and the wolf pulls away.

Nothing happens for a long time after that. Keith lays there breathing in disbelief. Kosmo has left the room.

Eventually Keith tries to pull himself together. He ignores the wetness dripping down the backs of his thighs and crawls back to the shower.

It’s a long and slow shower. Keith scrubs himself thoroughly and carefully does not think about anything. Like before, he'll need some space before he can even _think_ about what's just happened. So bed. Bed is good. He needs to rest. 

A blink later Keith is awoken to searing pain in his pussy. He jolts awake all at once, scrambling to get away but—

But he’s practically jammed up against the headboard, ass up, and the wolf is already inside him.

There's pain, real pain this time as Kosmo goes straight to jackhammering his cunt. He’s swollen from earlier, which doesn’t feel like it was that long ago, and every thrust is like fire.

He throws a fist at the animal but gets a nip of teeth in return. There's a promise of more the way the teeth linger near his throat. _Fuck_.

Keith deflates. There’s nothing to be done then but to let it happen. Let the wolf pound away at his pussy until it’s satisfied. Like Keith really is a breeding bitch.

He cries again when it goes on, when the pain shifts sharper. Kosmo isn’t as much in a rush the second time around, so it’s almost like a proper fucking. Keith hates it, every second. Especially the ones where his body tries to get aroused, his cock beginning to fill. It's hateful, even the suggestion that he could like this, that maybe he _wanted_ this to happen.

The knot is better and worse. Worse for the red hot pain as the knot squelches into his beaten pussy, but better becuse a knot means it’s almost over. And Keith needs it to be over.

The sound is graphic for the last few thrusts, the knot pushing and pulling at the fluid his body has betrayed him with. He tries not to think about it.

It’s almost impossible when the wolf begins to come. He can feel it in his belly, the tenderness of his rim. He’s filled again, and he didn’t stand a chance.

When Kosmo eventually pulls out, Keith just slides back down into the bed. He needs to clean himself up, he does, but he needs a minute. His pussy is throbbing and twice as swollen, he can tell just from how painful it is.

The come that leaks out stings.

It takes a long time to get to the shower this time, and longer still to wash himself. He’s so swollen and has to be careful pulling himself apart. Gingerly with two fingers he tries to scoop the come out, to wash himself of the filth. But the wolf always comes so deep in him he doubts he gets it all. _Fuck_.

Keith stays under the spray until he’s almost asleep on his feet and then shuffles back to the bedroom.

There Kosmo waits, ears back, radiating displeasure. If Keith had any energy left in him he’d have something nasty to say. As it is he just stands there numb. Awaiting judgement.

The wolf walks around him and sniffs between his legs. Nudges between the lips of his pussy. Keith hisses at the sensitivity. There's a sound of anger from the wolf, a hard whuff of breath against his hole.

And then wolf then pushes him back over the bed. Keith doesn’t have it in him to fight anymore, so he goes. Even spreads his legs when the wolf mounts, hoping only to make this fast, to make it easy.

When the cock slides back inside him, Keith knows where he went wrong.

Because this time is gentler, is practically loving with the way the wolf begins to rock into his hole. He understands then that he just needed to be more agreeable. Needed to stop washing away the scent of their coupling.

Kosmo fucks him now and it burns, impossible not to the way his pussy has been abused today, but it’s not as bad as it could have been. Keith gets that. He's being gifted a kindness for being agreeable. Kosmo knows he’s a bitch, and is just trying to mark his territory. So Keith has to smell of him. Showers are a no-go.

Kosmo fucks into him nice and deep and the pleasure begins to return. Keith can’t fight it, can’t fight any of it anymore. It’s worse when he does anyway.

His cunt is beginning to tighten and he sighs. Lets it happen.

It’s sloppy deep inside him, he can feel everything he couldn’t wash away. The way it makes the glide smooth, the sound undeniable.

This time when the knot begins to catch, Keith closes his eyes and lets himself be rocked on it. Let’s himself feel the way the wolf’s cock is breaching his cervix, is fattening up to dump it’s load right in the deepest part of him.

It’s not possible, but Kosmo wants to give him pups, is dedicated to this pursuit. To fuck his bitch heavy with seed.

And Keith’s powerless to fight it.

When the knot finally catches and the wolf starts to come inside him, Keith’s orgasm overcomes him. He moans tiny breaths, rocking on that knot as it fills him. As his belly grows tight with the press of come.

This time when the wolf pulls out Keith doesn’t think about cleaning himself. He only claws his way up onto the bed and collapses.

Seconds before he drops off he feels the wetness of a tongue licking at the mess between his legs, but Keith doesn’t care.

He widens his legs to let the wolf have what it wants.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've at least one more idea for this filth.


	3. Snooze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: somnophilia

It keeps happening. Whenever Keith tries to avoid the wolf, it corners him. When he refuses to undress, he’s met with teeth or being teleported without his clothes.

It only takes one occasion of Keith stuck in a utility closet, nude, and dripping of come for him to never make that choice again.

But it’s almost as bad to undress for it. To have Kosmo appear in his room or in the hall after a meeting. In public Keith has to make a quick excuse and leave his friends, his coworkers, for the closest private space. There’s no dawdling when the wolf is on his heels, he can’t risk that Kosmo would take him in public.

Just the thought fills Keith with shame, with a sick heat he hasn’t been able to shake.

Now he hurries into an empty meeting room and locks the door behind them. He has ten minutes before he will be expected at lunch. He hopes Kosmo will be quick enough.

He turns away, unable to look at the wolf while he unbuttons his pants. Already he can feel the dampness in his underwear, his body trained to lubricate at the sight of the wolf. It’s humiliating.

He pulls down his pants and then his underwear. He takes a steadying breath.

If anyone could see Keith now they wouldn’t believe he didn’t want it. They wouldn’t believe anything other than he is a sick deviant, eager to have his wolf fuck him.

Keith’s face is blazing as he lowers himself down onto his knees. He keeps his gaze ahead even as the click of claws draws near.

And then Keith bends further, into his hands, then elbows. Baring himself to the wolf. Allowing the wolf to mount him nice and easy like a bitch would.

When the cock slides into his slick hole all Keith can think about is what everyone would say if they knew. They would call him a slut, so hungry for a cock he’d take it even from an animal.

Kosmo presses in, hot and full. Keith groans. The pleasure is unavoidable when he bends without a fight. Kosmo’s cock is thick and long and he drives it in, rubbing on Keith’s spots. It goes on and on. As it fattens it tugs Keith along with it, coaxing out his orgasm. He comes almost every time without even touching himself.

This time is no different. Keith is just beginning to pant at the press of the knot when the wicked thought comes back. The door is locked but it could be overridden, someone could still get in and see him taking a wolfs cock like he was made for it. Dripping and moaning like a bitch who can’t wait to get bred.

His cunt clutches tight at the thought, causing the next thrust to come harder, to pound in so it can pop the knot through. It lands just right and Keith gasps, tightens, and then begins to come.

Kosmo likes this part he’s noticed. He doesn’t know if it’s satisfying his mate or just how Keith’s pussy tightens and pulses around his knot. Either way Keith’s orgasm always makes the wolf start battering him hard, slamming him knot in until it’s so swollen it can’t possibly come back out.

Keith’s breathing raggedly into the tile when the wolf begins to come inside him. It feels so hot inside him, like it’s burning him from the inside. Claiming him.

Keith reaches down carefully into his pants pockets and pulls out the plug. It’s almost time for lunch and this is the only solution he’s found to not drip in his pants or cause Kosmo to come back for another round.

It’ll last until Keith washes himself, and then he knows to expect Kosmo to come sniffing around.

When the knot releases, Keith immediately reaches back and pushes in the plug. It’s a disgusting, wet sound that draws the wolf in. Kosmo begins to lick up the mess that’s smeared on his cunt and the back of his thighs.

Keith waits it out and then checks his communicator. Just in time.

 ##

 Thankfully, the majority of the breeding happens at night. Keith will shower and then prep himself before going to bed. As if it’s a part of his daily routine.

Sometimes Kosmo will take him just as he’s finished with the shower, but more often than not it’s in the middle of the night. The best ones are the times Keith completely sleeps through it, waking only with the evidence dripping out of him.

Kosmo is rarely that gentle though, and Keith tonight wakes mid-breeding. Half-asleep and practically hanging off the cock, Keith tries to slip back into that fuzzy place. Tries to imagine the rocking is not his wolf but a man. Someone be actually _wants_ to be fucking him.

It’s difficult with the fur and the claws and the very unique feel of a wolf's cock inside him, but it’s better than nothing. If this is his life now, he’s going to deal with it however he needs to.

And that cock is hitting him deep, hitting him _good_.

“Yeah,” he groans as the thrusts begin to pick up. He doesn’t need to, but he reaches down to touch himself. He’s still so hazy, but he teases the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” the cock inside him is growing, making space for itself in his tiny cunt. His fingers run down his own cock, toward his hole that’s being brutalized.

“Please,” he whispers. His fingers touch the slippery cock fucking into him. The knot beginning to bully its way in.

And reality snaps back hard into place. Did he just _beg_ for it— he can’t—

The shame is suffocating and it makes everything hotter, drives him right to the edge. Because it’s one thing to let it happen, it’s another to _want_ it. To think the wolf cock feels so good he’d _beg_ for it.

“No,” he groans, clenches, tries to stop the orgasm. It’s wrong, it’s so wrong—

But he can’t. Kosmo fucks him hard and steady and Keith just breaks.

The orgasm is so good he can hardly breathe, and it goes on until the knot plugs him and Kosmo starts coming inside him. He burns with the shame, with the knowledge that just two weeks in he’s begging for wolf cock.

That maybe he wanted it this whole time. Maybe that’s why this is happening. Maybe he didn’t fight as hard as he could because he secretly wanted to be caught, to be just a warm hole for anyone who would have him.

When Kosmo pulls out Keith just lies there. Well used.

What is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said somno, so oops my hands slipped.


	4. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: kabeshiri, sloppy seconds with a faceless OC in this chapter, still noncon.

It goes on like that for another two weeks. Keith takes it as best as he can and lives in denial. Tells himself he hates it, that he’s not having the best orgasms of his life. That he hasn’t started waking from nightmares where he’s gravid with pups, belly growing heavy and round.

But that’s not even the biggest issue. No, the bigger issue is the escalation.

It starts when Keith wakes to Kosmo finishing in his cunt. That’s not unusual except that it marks the second time in a single day. Keith hasn’t taken a second round since the screw up with showering.

There’s nothing to do about it then, tied and being pumped full, but Keith makes a mental note of it. He needs this to be as painless as possible, and if he has to tweak something he’s doing to avoid a second go, then he will.

When Kosmo pulls out Keith hisses at the soreness. He doesn’t know how long the wolf was fucking him, but it certainly wasn’t a short session. Keith feels broken in, swollen.

And his plug is in the bathroom where he’d last cleaned it. Fuck.

He drips all the way there and then has to clean up a little to slide it into his hole. It’s tender and hot to the touch, and he mutters angrily even though Kosmo has disappeared already.

##

It continues like that to Keith’s displeasure. The gentleness Keith had been granted by his submission evaporates over the next week. Every time Kosmo climbs on him starts to become a brutal affair. It’s fine the first time, Keith comes keening with the harsh treatment, but every second round is a practice in masochism. Keith has to stuff his shirt or pillow into his mouth during them to stay quiet as Kosmo rides him. But there’s nothing to be done about the sloppy sound of his cunt being pushed to the brink.

And he doesn’t know what the problem is. He pleas with Kosmo, offers himself up, and when they’re in the apartment doesn’t even use the plug. None of it makes a difference.

All Keith can do is to take it, which is what he’s doing now.

It’s the first time for the day and Keith’s in bed, so it’s as comfortable as it’s going to get. Kosmo is jack hammering in but he’s almost finished, his knot tugging at Keith’s hole. Embarrassingly Keith came within the first two minutes, his cunt primed to come the second Kosmo’s cock gets inside him.

He ignores that and lets himself be used. Let’s out a long sigh when the heat dumps into his pussy, because it means now he will get to sleep.

Kosmo settles down on his back to wait out the knot. It won’t be long.

And then… Kosmo doesn’t leave. For the first time he stays on top of Keith, cock pressed inside.

Can dogs even _do_ that? Shouldn’t it go back to the sheath once he’s finished?

Keith squeezes his cunt and _yes_ , Kosmo is still inside him. It must be a space wolf thing. Great.

“Kosmo off!” Keith tries to shuffle to cue the animal in.

But all he gets in return is a growl and teeth nipping his shoulder. Kosmo won’t be moved.

Keith takes a breath and tries not to freak out. It’s fine. Not like it's not worse than everything else that’s happened. Kosmo is just going to stay inside him.

Is likely going to _fuck him_ again later.

It’s been happening too frequently, but to know with a certainty that it’s going to happen is harder to take. Keith swallows and rubs his face against the sheets. He can’t begin to imagine what he looks like. Bent and plugged this time with an actual cock.

As if the plug wasn’t good enough. As if Keith needed something better.

Fuck, he’s not this much of a slut, _he’s not._

Except that everything being done to him points the other direction. Even now his skin is burning at the idea that he’s going to play cockwarmer for this animal. That he’s going to eventually fall asleep and whenever Kosmo feels ready he’ll just start fucking him again. No set up necessary.

Keith’s just a warm hole for a cock. Any cock. Even a wolfs.

The thought is so strong is follows him into his sleep and into his dreams. There he’s a bitch for a whole kennel of dogs and wolves. He services them all one after another, taking slick red or purple cocks into his mouth when his cunt is busy. Swallowing so much of their come he can hardly breathe—

Keith comes awake with his face smashed into the sheets, hardly able to breath. Kosmo is moving on him, fucking him hard and relentless.

And Keith freaks out.

For once Kosmo isn’t expecting it, so when Keith scrambles away there’s nothing to stop him. The cock pops out of him and then he’s falling over the edge of the bed, getting up onto his feet.

He isn’t wearing any bottoms, but some part of his brain makes him grab a pair of workout shorts on his sprint to the door.

Dressed and half-mad, Keith manages to make it out of the room. It’s dark, the middle of the night, but that’s fine. He flees as fast as he can, his brain scrambled with only the urge to get away. He doesn’t want to _be_ a breeding bitch, he doesn’t want to have pups!

The adrenaline is intoxicating, clearing everything else away. He goes down one floor and then another, makes it down some stairs and out into the night.

He gulps the air, feeling the cool breeze on his skin.

Behind him comes the flash and pop of his wolf teleporting.

Keith snarls and takes off running. There’s light behind him but he doesn’t look. Just focuses on the barrier fence, if he can only get to it then—

Then what?

He doesn’t know, it just seems important.

The wolf flashes in front of him and Keith dodges. There’s another and he switches course again.

They do this rapid fire back and forth until Keith catches a rock wrong. He’s bare footed and without traction he slips.

Then the wolf is on him. They both disappear in a flash of light.

Keith reappears in a small space. It’s dark but there’s dim light ahead, like he’s in a vent or—

He tries to reach out but finds himself stuck, his arms stuck at his sides with how tight the space is. It’s musky and growing warm with his body heat, but at least the open space ahead is feeding him fresh air.

And then something brushes the backs of his thighs. Fur. Kosmo.

Keith wiggles but it doesn’t do anything. He’s stuck in… it’s not a vent, it’s foam? But his backside isn’t. He can tell because he can move his legs freely and the air temperature is cooler.

Clawed paws come up on either side of his hips.

“No!” Keith yells, but the sound is muffled. Dampened by the material around him. Still he knows what the wolf has done. He’s immobilized Keith. Teleported him into some…

There’s wetness bumping against his ass, it causes him to tilt his head down. The next breath is heavy with the smell of salt and sweat.

The gym. It’s a gym mat. He’s coiled up inside a gym mat.

Kosmo’s cock finally finds its target and slides back inside him.  Keith groans, knowing a punishment is ahead of him. Knowing he has to pay for his disobedience.

But he doesn’t want it, not again. It’s not _fair_ , Kosmo's already had a turn.

Keith protests by trying to escape as Kosmo begins to fuck into him hard. It does little to nothing because the mat is grippy and adequately coiled. If anything, the wriggling gets Kosmo’s cock deeper into him on some of the thrusts.

Keith whines when he tires himself out. Pleasure and pain are radiating out from the edges of his mind. The wolf continues to take him fast and deep.

Is this just going to be his life now? Is it going to get worse until he can no longer keep it under wraps? Until he’s nothing but a cocksleeve bent over and serving every moment of the day?

It’s humiliating, and worse how it makes him feel hot all over. His cock jumps where it’s being ground against the side of the mat. Keith already knows he’s going to come soon.

And then what? Is he stuck here until Kosmo proofs him out? And how long will that be? How many rounds is Keith going to have to take?

The thought of being here for hours, taking load after load of Kosmo's come is what pushes Keith over the edge. It’s awful but blistering. He moves his hips with it to eek out every blissful moment, making sure that cock slamming in keeps hitting all his good spots.

He can hear it, the wet sound. It’s a little muffled inside the mat, but it’s seared into his brain by now. He’s dripping from the earlier breeding and Keith can feel it glossing his thighs, making a huge mess. He can only imagine how much worse it’s going to get if Kosmo carries on.

As the knot begins to tug on his hole, it occurs to Keith that they’re not in private. He can’t really see anything out the top of the mat, but if he knows the gym… these mats are just rolled up and stacked in the corner of the main room.

They’re in the _main gym area_!

Kosmo keeps going even as Keith renews his struggle. The wolf is dedicated now so close to the end, and the claws dig into Keith’s hips to hold him there. Kosmo won’t let him slip away a second time. Not before Keith milks the wolf's knot dry.

Keith makes a noise of frustration when the knot locks. They’re in _public_ and Kosmo is pumping his come into Keith’s cunt. They’ve already been here however long this breeding has taken, and it’ll be a few more still until the knot softens.

He knows it’s the middle of the night, but they’ve been _so lucky_ already that no one has come in.

 _Fuck_.

The wolf slows, sloshing in the heat he’s dumped into Keith’s cervix. He can’t see Kosmo at all, but he can almost sense the wolf's satisfaction. He has Keith right where he wants him, bend over and stuffed full.

If only Keith would give him pups.

Keith breathes the musty air helplessly. He’s tried to tell Kosmo that they are different species, that Keith isn’t actually a bitch, but it doesn’t seem to do anything. Kosmo may be smarter than a common dog, but the language barrier is still too high. Or maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe Kosmo just wants to play at breeding him.

The knot eventually comes free, and with it a gush of heat down Keith’s backside. He can only imagine how he must look.

Slutty. Ruined.

The wolf moves off of him and the air is cold. Keith suddenly feels exposed.

If someone came in he won’t even know, and they’d already have seen everything.

“Okay Kosmo, you’ve make your point, take us back to the room!”

There’s no response from the wolf.

“Kosmo?”

The pop and flash of light are unmistakable. Kosmo leaving.

Keith nearly screams.

He jerks around in the mat muffling curses aimed at his wolf. He can’t believe Kosmo just fucked him and left him here. Like whore to be cast aside. He really is nothing but a warm cunt.

When the anger drains there’s nothing to do but wait. Keith falls inside a daze, the post-coital feeling creeping up on him.

So maybe that’s why he doesn’t hear anything until a hand wraps around his hips.

“Ah, what do we have here?” Says a deep voice.

Keith jumps, his legs flailing a little. “I’m stuck!” It’s the first thing that comes back to his foggy brain. Next is the fact that the man who’s found him can see Keith’s nudity and all the… activity that’s happened. “I’m so— so sorry,” Keith stammers it. His stomach plummets. Already he can see news of this spreading. All the way to the top.

Unless this is an officer. Keith doesn’t recognize his voice, but he doesn’t know them all and it’s hard to hear through the mats muffling.

“Oh that’s okay sweetheart,” the man says. It comes with fingers caressing his hipbones. “I can take a hint.”

The fingers start moving across Keith’s ass, feeling him up, cupping his cheeks. “Wait—! What?” He's lost as to what is happening. Why isn’t the man helping him out?

“All trussed up here and looking for some attention, aren’t you baby?” The fingers trail further down to the back of his thighs where he’s still wet. “Looks like you’ve already got some.”

“Please help me,” Keith says.

“Oh I will,” the man says. The fingers are then sliding up the insides of Keith’s thighs. They’re heading toward—

“No— I don’t—“

A thick, hot digit presses into him. He’s so sore after Kosmo that Keith can’t help how he groans.

“You like that?” The man says, and pushes in a second finger. Keith clenches. “Fuck that’s hot baby. Look at this slutty little hole,” the fingers begin to fuck in and out, pulling more come out of Keith as they go. “What better place to get attention, huh baby? All these pent up men coming in and out. You must like that huh, you wanna get ridden hard?”

“No!” Keith keeps saying it between breaths and groans. His pussy feels on _fire_ with the abuse. He’s already taken it twice tonight, he can’t anymore.

The man laughs and then pulls his fingers out. “Fiesty kit,” there’s some movement, fabric touching Keith’s legs.

Just as Keith thinks to try and kick the man, he steps closer. His shoes press against Keith’s feet and slide them into a wider angle, until Keith can barely stand.

Keith tries anyway to kick the man and gets a swat on there ass for it.

“Cute,” the man says. Something presses against Keith’s pussy lips and slides up and then back down. The mans cock.

It’s a Galra, Keith should have known from how large the hands were on his hips. The size of the cockhead is just confirmation.

He’s bigger than Kosmo.

“Look at that,” the man says, playing with his cock through Keith’s wetness. “Fuck this is gonna be so good.”

And then he starts to press in.

Immediately Keith keens and presses up onto his tip toes to try to get away.

A huge hand wraps back around his hip and pulls him down. “Don’t be shy now baby,” the man says. “I know you want this.”

Keith slides down onto the massive cock slowly, near tears trying to take it. It’s like trying to take Kosmo's knot the whole time.

“N—no,” he whimpers.

“And if you didn’t,” the mans voice goes darker then, near sinister, “then you shouldn’t have been flaunting your pussy around.”

He jerks Keith down the last few inches.

Keith howls at how it scores him open. Bigger than anything he’s ever taken.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, like a dream.”

The man takes Keith’s hips in both hands and begins to move him in his cock. Like Keith weighs nothing. Like it’s easy.

Keith can hardly breathe with how full he is. The Galra cock is everywhere, snatching up every single one of his thoughts.

There is no pause once he's in.

Instead the man continues to snarl lewd remarks as he begins to fuck Keith’s pussy. He moves Keith hard on him, using him like a toy. He details this fantasy further until the words have stained Keith. Until they ping around inside his head and make him woozy. The cock drives in over and over. Rhythmic and unavoidable.

“Filthy slut,” the man grunts. The pace has begin to pick up. He’s battering Keith too deep and too hard, but there’s nothing Keith can do about it. The jostling has loosened the mat now, but even if Keith got free…

The man moves him just how he wants him. He doesn’t care how Keith cries, whines, pleas. He's strong and he was _right_ , Keith was bend over in a public place like an offering. Like he wanted this to happen. 

“So wet, how many other cocks have you had tonight? Should I go get some friends?”

Keith clenches in panic and the man groans.

“Of course you’d like that,” the fucking becomes suddenly brutal. “Even a cock like mine is not enough. Greedy whore.”

Keith can’t protest as the cry stuck in his throat is more pressing. He feels like he’s being destroyed, like the cock is making a space in him that will never go away.

“Yeah,” the man chants, nearing his edge. Keith gasps for air, on a different sort of brink.

And then the man is cursing, pushing deep and staying there.

Keith feels the telltale heat. It burns. Everything burns.

“ _Stars_ ,” the Galra says when his thrusts come to an end. “Haven’t come like that in ages.”

The cock pulls out with a bucket of wetness.

“Fuck baby,” he comments.

Keith gasps and breathes and tries not to cry.

Then there’s a sound of a camera shudder. It’s faint, but unmistakable.

“Just gonna send this to the guys,” the man says. He smacks Keith’s ass casually. “I’m goin to bed, but I’ll let them know you’re here in case they need a stress release.”

The man laughs as the footsteps recede.

Keith feels a hot humiliation fizzle up his spine. A thick gob of slick drips down his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love to write Keith suffering okay!


	5. Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: rough oral sex

Keith manages to squirm out of the mat and snag some spare gym clothes from his locker before anyone else shows up. He works fast and moves stealthy to get back to his apartment.

The last thing he needs is to run into anyone he may know, looking the way he knows he probably looks.

He feels himself dripping all the way back. It’s uncomfortable but Keith couldn’t spare the time to clean up. Not when another Galra could come by any second and—

He can’t think about it. Instead Keith unlocks his apartment and gets inside. Breathes a heavy sigh that it’s empty.

It’s almost too much effort to shower, but Keith has to do _something._ It helps he’s a little bit afraid that smelling like the Galra will have some consequences if the wolf comes sniffing.

He does a sloppy washing up though, too sore to really try and get between his legs. It’s good enough for him in that moment to just let the water run down. Let it wash away what it can.

When that’s finished Keith shuffles into his bedroom and passes out nearly the second he hits the pillow.

Keith wakes with the early morning light to a snout pushing between his legs. He’s dead tired, almost immovable, but the sensitivity spikes him.

He almost falls back asleep a second later, except a rough tongue licks across his pussy lips and snaps Keith into wakefulness.

“Kosmo, no!” He groans and pushes at the wolf, clamping his legs together. He’s practically throbbing he’s so sore.

The details of the night before come back to him.

Kosmo huffs and goes about ignoring him, trying to get at Keith’s hole.

“Please!” Keith tries to pet at the wolf, tries to squirm away. “I can’t right now, I’m too sore— there— ah!”

Keith had been trying to get up, but the wolf turns his body to bump him back onto his back. The nose nudges meaningfully at Keith’s hands that are trying to cover his swollen cunt.

It’s just… he really, _really_ can’t. He already knows it would be agony, that his body needs a rest.

But he can see, lying there, the purple tip of the wolf's cock peeking out. And Keith knows it won’t be deterred.

There’s an option that comes into Keith’s head. A way he can satisfy the wolf and let himself off the hook. In fact there’s several options, but only two of which he can try right now because they require no prep.

His face burns at the idea. It somehow seems worse than everything that’s come before. Filthier.

Does Keith really think he can’t just roll over and et Kosmo fuck him?

The answer comes a moment later when the wolf manages to get his tongue back at Keith’s hole. The pain makes him jerk and cry out, and he knows he _absolutely cannot take it._

So filthy it is.

He’s almost thankful there’s no time to think about it. The wolf is getting more aggressive now that his prize is in sight and Keith isn’t cooperating.

Keith reaches out and puts his hand on the wolf’s cock.

Kosmo startles a little, picks his head up to look at Keith.

Keith begins to rub at it, teasing the slick length to fully extend from the sheath. He can feel the wolf’s eyes on him.

The purple cock does get longer in his hand, and slippery as it lubricates. Keith’s almost proud for a moment because it’s going to work, he can just—

And then Kosmo turns away and goes back to trying to get Keith’s legs apart.

Keith curses to himself that a handjob is not enough. He curses and curse and then pushes himself up.

Kosmo starts to growl as he moves, so Keith works quickly. He can’t think about it he just has to do it. The pain just as he moves solidifies his choice.

He inches closer to Kosmo, getting up under him where his hand is still working on that slippery cock.

The growling stops and the animal tilts down its head at him curiously.

There’s nothing left for it. Keith takes a fortifying breath and leans in, tilting the cock to touch his lips. It slides in an inch.

What first registers is how slimy and salty it is. Keith shuts his eyes against it. Tries not to think about what he’s doing. If he just does this, and is quick about it, then he can go on with his morning. He can—

The wolf moves and the cock slips all the way in and then too far. Keith gags and flails, tries to push away.

It’s no good. Or maybe it’s too good, because then Kosmo is shuffling to get proper position over him. Keith tries to back up but the wolf follows him until he butts into the stack of pillows. Until Keith has no space left to go and the wolf is towering over him, cock lodged in the back of his throat.

Keith coughs when it pulls back, eyes watering, face beat red. There’s no time to adjust or to do anything. Kosmo does just what he does when he finally gets his cock inside Keith’s pussy: jackhammers in.

It’s worse in a lot of ways. Immediately the smell and taste fill Keith’s senses and he cannot ignore it. He can’t go into that floaty denial place he sometimes uses when the wolf is taking him.

And it’s brutal. The wolf doesn’t care it’s his mouth, that he has a gag reflex, it fucks in just the same way it would a cunt. Keith gags and chokes trying to breathe, trying to get used to it.

He swallows and it’s almost all salty precome. It’s vile. Keith fees queasy just thinking of it. He had thought moments ago that he would have some control this time, but he should have known better. Keith should have known that every time he tries to best the wolf it is he himself who is bested.

He who is bent to breaking beneath this beast.

Keith tries to grip at the fur, to push back and give himself some breathing room but he can’t. The wolf is too heavy and too strong. He’s helpless. It fucks his mouth almost gleefully, sliding the fattening cock over his tongue and into his throat.

Keith swallows over and over again so he doesn’t choke. Can’t help but feel the shame of it. How every time a man has swallowed around Keith’s cock it has felt amazing, so it must feel good to the wolf too. It must be a unique experience too, something Keith can provide that no other bitch can.

Because no one would believe he didn’t want this, that he’s not trying hard to please his mate. Keith’s practically reclined on his bed letting Kosmo throatfuck him. Something like this doesn’t just happen on accident. Kosmo would have never even thought of such a thing.

But Keith’s a good bitch so he did. Couldn’t take it in his swollen pussy so he did the next best hole.

It starts to get sloppy sooner than later. Keith knows he’s always sopping by the time the wolf is done with him, but it’s much more present like this. Much more real when it’s started to drip down his chest.

And the cock is thickening in a way that’s started to become distressing. Kosmo gets fat before he knots, but where his pussy is made for it, his mouth is not.

_The knot!_

Keith’s eyes are burning with tears but he opens them, tries to see through the blur of fur and motion.

Sure enough the knot is forming, just outside his mouth, bobbing ever so close as the wolf tries to make him take it.

There’s only one thing to do then, because he can’t fit it in his mouth, and he’s not about to have Kosmo figure that out and switch to his cunt. Keith reaches up with both hands and makes an extension.

It’s easy with how slippery it is. He makes a hole for the knot to start fucking into, and then holds steady when it does.

There’s only one way this will end, and even if it’s humiliating, Keith has to do it. Kosmo’s knot needs milking, and if Keith doesn’t do it with his hands, then it will be his cunt.

So he squeezes as Kosmo fucks him. The cock in his mouth swells so large he can hardly breathe, but his gagging has almost abated. It’s so close now and Keith needs it to happen. He needs the wolf to come so it can be over, so he can rest.

The next thrust in Keith decides to push his head forward and suck as he squeezes the knot. Kosmo makes a sound above him and the rhythm goes brutal. Keith holds on, does his best to swallow and coax the wolf to come.

He knows it’s seconds away when the cock stops leaving the back of his throat, just fucks in those tiny movements that are meant to get the knot stuck.

Keith uses every blowjob trick he knows, his cramping hands working on the knot.

And then Kosmo is stiffening, making panting sounds that mean he’s about to come.

A second later there’s a gush of fluid, hot and slippery and filling his throat. Keith doesn’t have any choice but to swallow.

Over and over again he swallows so he won’t choke. It fills everything, but his hands continue to work on the knot. They urge the wolf to empty himself into Keith’s mouth. To give him every ounce of come in a nice, long orgasm.

Keith’s burning up by the time the pulses slow. His belly feels heavy and hot and he’s ashamed to know it’s come that he almost eagerly swallowed. Keith made this choice. Helped to make it happen.

Even now he’s keeping his hands tight around the knot like a cunt would be. He’s letting the cock in his mouth stay and soften.

Keith tells himself it’s to ensure Kosmo believes his mouth is a viable option next time his pussy needs a break.

But is that the reason, really?

Every slip further feels like Keith’s own doing. Like somehow he wants it all to happen.

Keith lies there until the wolf is done and pulls out. There’s come all over his face, down his chest, and his entire mouth feels numb.

Kosmo moves down to between Keith’s legs and his panic skyrockets.

But the wolf just sniffs and then turns away. A second later he disappears with a flash of light.

Keith closes his eyes. He knows the wolf could smell it because now that he’s becoming aware of his body again, Keith can _feel it._

He’s absolutely drenched, his pussy drooling and his cock half hard. The heat under his collar isn’t just shame, it’s also arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, glad to know the filth is appreciated!


	6. Overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: non-con/accidental voyeurism, squirting. 
> 
> \+ Shiro is present this chapter, but there is no implied romance, this is not a savior fic or anything, it's just nasty-horny.

 Keith makes it work, but just barely. It can’t go on like this, he’s running ragged and is constantly sore, but he doesn’t know the way out. Every day feels harder than the last to tell anyone, and he’s out of solutions to get himself out.

He can’t even look at the fact that he’s really stopped trying to get out. That when the wolf appears he’s almost eager to get down on his knees. When the slippery tip of the cock slides into him he sighs because it’s a comforting weight at this point. It means he’s exactly where he’s meant to be.

Like right now, for instance. Kosmo appeared just as lunch was ending and so Keith popped back with him to the room. Quickly he undoes his belt and pants and falls onto his knees right in the center of the living room.

He reaches back for the plug and tugs it free. It’s wet from this morning’s coupling and slides out easily, but it leaves him empty. The wolf spends at least a portion of the night with his cock stuffed in Keith’s cunt these days, so being completely empty is a rarity.

He hates it.

Thankfully it only takes a moment for Kosmo to get into position and fuck into his sloppy hole. Keith bends himself further to help with the angle, to let the cock as deep as it can reach.

Kosmo begins to fuck him gently, as he does when Keith is being compliant and is already full of him. The wetness sloshes and drips down the back of his thighs, a soft sound in the silent room.

It’s good, the rhythm and the weight. The way Keith is built for this. Kosmo is hot and furry on his back, and Keith’s pussy drools as the wolf works him over.

Keith closes his eyes and pushes back, begins to meet the movement with his own. He can’t help the breathy moan.

Someone knocks at his door.

“Keith?”

The voice through the door is muffled, but Keith would know it anywhere. His entire body clenches in panic.

It’s Shiro.

_Fuck._

Kosmo doesn’t so much as pause in fucking him. The sound isn’t loud enough to be heard from the distance and through the door, but if Kosmo picks up the pace…

“Keith it’s an emergency,” there’s more knocking and then a loud dual ping. He gets a text to his communicator and the data-pad sitting on the coffee table.

Undoubtably Shiro can hear that. Knows at least Keith’s devices are in the apartment.

Keith tries to move, away from Kosmo and the door, but the wolf digs his claws in and leans his weight on Keith harder. The next thrust is harder and much too loud.

His cunt clenches at the treatment. It’s used to the way hard thrusts lead to his orgasm, and his arousal is already spiking.

“Keith please,” Shiro says, “I know Xaph was rude at the meeting but I managed to talk him round.”

It’s hard to focus on the words as Kosmo begins to quicken the pace. It feels good, so good, and he just wants to fall back into that bliss. He did have a stressful meeting and deserves an after-lunch orgasm.

But— he bites at his own lip to try and focus. The sounds of Kosmo fucking into his wet pussy are getting louder and soon they’ll be undeniable. If he doesn’t get Shiro away from his door then the paladin is going to hear them and—

Even if he doesn’t know that Keith’s taking it from his wolf, it will be hurtful to know Keith was fucking instead of dealing with an actual diplomatic issue. Keith is technically still at _work_ , this is not how he’s supposed to be spending him time.

He has to do something.

“Shiro,” Keith says as he leans back into the wolf hard. He coughs to cover the sound of pleasure that almost slips out. “I have a bit of food sickness, can we do this remote?”

Keith pushes back against on the cock, knocking off Kosmo’s rhythm. The wolf pauses and readjusts his front paws.

Keith takes the opportunity to try and gain leverage, to back up toward the wolf instead of trying to get away.

Kosmo doesn’t know what to do with that, but to step backward so he doesn’t lose his balance. Perfect.

“Oh man, was it the Dharqen?” Shiro says.

Keith crawls backwards and breathes and tries to focus through the feeling of the wolfs cock piecing him deep every shuffle.

“Yeah,” Keith chokes when Kosmo bumps into the couch with his back legs and falls into a seat on the floor. Keith quickly sits as much as he can on the cock, feeling his face flush. “I think so. So what’s the emergency?”

As quietly as possible Keith begins to lift himself up and drop himself back down on the wolf’s cock. They’re a little bit father from the door, which is helpful, and so far Kosmo hasn’t made a fuss.

As long as Keith makes it good for him, Kosmo seems down to try new things. It’s a small consolation.

“Uh, you really wanna do this through the door?”

No, Keith absolutely doesn’t, he had actually been thinking of doing it via data-pad which is now in reach. “Or, ah— messaging.” He comes almost up off the wolf’s cock and snags the data-pad and then sits back down. “Message me what you need.”

Kosmo snuffs at the back of his neck as Keith fucks himself. He can feel the cock thickening already and knows he needs to speed up. He can’t risk the wolf getting irritated and bowling him back over.

“Uh, are you sure? I mean I won’t judge if you’re sick, it would just be quicker to do it in person.”

And _fuck_ , he knows that, knows the lie is weak but it’s all Keith could come up with. He can barely think through the haze, his body is so conditioned just to relax when he has a cock in him.

“Just— just message me,” Keith says. His lungs are working hard, his thighs burning with the workout. It feels amazing though, better maybe for how tense he is, now his cunt can’t help but clench when Shiro speaks because it reminds Keith that someone is _right there_.

Shiro is just one flimsy door away from seeing him in his shame.

And what a sight Keith would make. Shiro could override the door and come in and he would see Keith here on the floor riding his wolfs cock. He’s wet and hard and straining for it, no part of this looks like he’s being forced.

He drops down hard and feels the beginnings of Kosmo’s knot press against his hole. Keith slaps a hand over his own mouth after he whines for it.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro clearly heard that from the concern in his voice. The knot teases going in and Keith almost loses himself. Shiro can _hear him_ , has he no shame?

“Fine, just sick!” He’s so, so sick. He’s riding the cock hard now, clenching tight to keep the wet sound as contained as he can. Still, he’s rushing, aching to get to the end.

So he doesn’t get caught, of course. Because he needs to focus on the work.

Not because it feels so amazing, not because the orgasm that’s building in his belly promises to be so good.

“Okay…” Shiro says. There’s a ding on the data-pad Keith still has clenched in one hand. “I sent you a request for your access codes, if you could send back the plans and… I was going to ask you to pilot but I can find someone else if you’re ill.”

The words go in Keith’s ear and out the other. He’s too close now, fucking himself on Kosmo’s cock with a single-minded focus. It’s so dirty to be having this conversation, to be expected to work while he’s—

On the next drop down the knot pushes in and Keith bites his tongue to cover the sound. It’s an experience to do it himself, to pull up off the knot and then sink back down to shove it back inside him.

He’s burning up with the feel of it. He can’t relax the way he usually would because Shiro keeps talking and reminding Keith that he’s just on the other side of the door.

The next time the knot pops in is a tight push and Keith can’t help but picture Shiro’s face. How he would stand there just inside the doorway with a look of such disgust. Would Keith even be able to stop then? Or is he such a slut now that he would just keep riding that cock, right in front of Shiro?

Somehow Keith knows that he would. As much as he pretends he hates it, he’s here bouncing on Kosmo’s cock like it’s the best he’s ever had. Like he really is a breeding bitch.

Maybe if Shiro saw him like this he would agree. Would ship Keith off the base to somewhere he could be of better use, a kennel or a farm. Anyplace Keith could just bend over and be a warm hole for a cock.

“I’ll send it right away!” Keith forces out, interrupting something that Shiro is saying. He tries to unlock the data-pad but his hands are shaking, slippery.

He plunges down onto the cock and it’s tight, it’s so tight, the knot forcing its way in for the last time. Kosmo begins to move then, frantic and pushing to get as deep as he can—

“Keith I’m going to come in—“ Shiro says and everything in Keith’s body seizes in terror and pleasure and—

“No!” He shouts. He pleas. He’s knocked back over onto his elbows as the wolf begins to come and it’s too much, it’s all too much. Keith’s orgasm slams into him then and he has to abandon the data-pad for shoving his hand in his mouth as his cunt pulses hard, squeezing the knot.

The orgasm is like a ocean toppling him over, thick and heavy. His body vibrates and pulses and there’s wetness, tons of it. It’s so, _so,_ good and Keith groans into his hands, milking it for all its worth as the wolf fucks him full of come.

It’s only as he’s coming down does he realize that for the first time ever he’s squirted. That the puddle all around them is from him, because Kosmo is still plugged tightly in his cunt.

There’s a beat of stillness. Of complete shock. He’s… _squirted_.

“I’m… just gonna go,” Shiro says from behind the door.

Keith’s body clenches in an aftershock as he realizes what Shiro must have heard. He can’t imagine it sounded like anything _but_ Keith getting fucked.

Fuck.

Keith doesn’t say anything in return. The shame is too thick to recover from. He can’t tell, but he sincerely hopes Shiro has gone away. Has drawn a conclusion that Keith is just inappropriate with a dildo and not…

Kosmo shifts against his back, waiting out the knot. The pressure is intense with two loads stuffed inside his cunt.

When Keith eventually catches his breath he unlocks the data-pad and attaches the necessary documents. Before the wolf has even gotten off of him, Keith sends the email back.

Then he looks down at the mess all across the floor. He’s soaked and the plug is lying there across the floor. Kosmo is still buried in him.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a rare-kink bingo going around and I saw 'distracted sex' on there and I love someone getting fucked but having to keep quiet/do a task.


	7. Lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: over-stimulation, vaginal oral sex

One morning Keith awakes to the wolf’s snout nudging his legs apart. That in itself isn’t unusual, so Keith yawns and spreads them to give access.

Kosmo settles down between Keith’s thighs and starts licking at his messy hole. There’s a certain time of the month that Kosmo likes to do this, so it must be that time again. And to be honest, this is one of Keith’s favorite things.

He’s still fuzzy from sleep so he lets himself sink down into it. His thighs widen to let the wolf deeper.

Kosmo takes his time. First he licks up the spill of come across Keith’s thighs and then follows it back to the source. To Keith’s hole that he fucked full just hours ago. Keith's certain it's a mess now because he didn't even bother with the plug when Kosmo pulled out, just rolled over the went to sleep.

Keith huffs now and shifts in the sheets as the tongue moves up and ever so close to where Keith needs it.

“Please,” he whispers when Kosmo licks over the lips of his cunt. His back arches automatically trying to get relief.

He made the mistake before of trying to rush Kosmo, of trying to reach down and get himself off. The wolf hadn’t liked it.

Now Keith has nothing to do but lie there and beg for it. Hope that Kosmo will keep doing this and not get bored and decide to just breed him instead.

Keith will come either way, but this is infinitely nicer. Decadent. This way Keith doesn’t feel like any part of him is fighting anymore, he’s just lying there and being coaxed to come.

It’s the closest thing Keith has to romance these days.

When the wolf finally gets to his hole, Keith cries out.

The tongue is warm and raspy as it begins to lick into him. It shouldn’t work, but Keith can feel his body light up, his cunt clenching. It's good.

So much with Kosmo has been difficult, but this isn’t. This is almost too easy. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, tipping his pelvis up.

Keith feels like an offering then, like a sweet on a tray. And Kosmo is here to devour him.

The wolf begins to lap at Keith’s pussy with more vigor. He chases the salty come and Keith’s own wetness, pushes his snout in for more.

Keith grabs the sheets and moans. It feels amazing. Kosmo's tongue isn’t skillful in the way it works, but the wildness is almost better. Keith feels the lack of control, how the wolf is just taking him.

Even if Keith hated this he wouldn’t have a choice. Kosmo wants him and so Kosmo will have him. The thought ramps Keith’s arousal higher.

Kosmo licks across his pussy lips and then dives back in. The sound is wet and indecent, and it makes Keith blush. He can tell he’s drenched, because the more Kosmo licks at him the wetter he gets. It just feels _so good._

His body begins to move all on its own. They’re small movements, like he’s riding the wolf’s tongue. Like he’s trying to fuck himself on it.

He just needs— needs more.

Keith reaches down and, just before a growl can start up, pulls apart the side of his pussy. It allows Kosmo to get deeper in his hole, which he immediately does.

Keith takes his other hand and does the same, holds himself as open as possible for the wolf.

This Kosmo has no complaints about. If anything, it seems to make him more excited. He begins going at Keith’s pussy with a hunger Keith hasn’t felt before.

“Fuck, fuck, _ah!”_ Keith keens as he feels himself gush with a wave of heat. He’s not coming but he feels close, like he’s wound too tight and there’s no stopping.

Still he holds himself open, keeps the rhythm so Kosmo's tongue can get all those spots inside him. The wolf works him over diligently, lapping Keith up like he’s a favorite treat.

It’s—

“ _Kahh_ ,” Keith moans, unhinged. The way the wolf is eating him out is just...

He can't do anything but squirm in it, his body moving all on its own. The pressure builds and builds, and Keith gasps and pleas and makes nonsense noises.

It’s so sloppy and so hot how the wolf goes at him. Uncontrollable and hungry. Keith burns as his body goes higher, tenser. He knows he should have come by now but he hasn't. He can’t understand why he hasn’t, can’t understand _how_ the pleasure continues to grow.

But it does, up and up. Everything is buzzy and blurry and that tongue-- _that tongue--_

Then the wolf licks him _just right_ and everything slides into the place. It hits Keith like a wall of white sparklers.

Keith squirts, and it’s unavoidable. The pleasure is so good he just lets go. He meets Kosmo's hungry mouth with his own rhythm and he comes on the wolf's tongue. The pleasure curls, his whole body curls. It throbs and he moans his way through it.  The wolf doesn’t stop.

It triggers aftershocks Keith can barely breathe through before it begins to tip into too much. 

The wolf doesn’t stop.

“Kosmo!” His knees come up just as the over-sensitivity slides in. His cunt is still squeezing, practically dripping, but he can’t take anymore.

The wolf doesn’t stop.

Keith tries to shut his legs but he can’t, the full bulk of the wolf is there. When he tries to scoot away Kosmo just follows with a warning growl. He laps at all the renewed fluid with eagerness. The wolf won’t be denied.

Defeated, Keith’s legs fall back down, and he collapses into the bed. His nerves are shrieking at him now, but there’s nothing he can do. He’s Kosmo's bitch, so he is there until the wolf is done.

And the wolf seems far from done.

Keith writhes through it, cringing when his cunt clenches in pain. He wishes for the pendulum to swing back. For just a minute or two of a break so the sensitivity can wear off.

But there is no break, so the recuperation is slow and painful. He makes pitiful sounds into the air but Kosmo doesn't care. 

Eventually his cock begins to get hard again.

Keith didn’t come from it the first time, and he can feel that weight deep in his belly. He needs a hand or the wolf knotting him to get there, and he wants to just to shove down the over-sensitivity. 

Keith considers reaching down. The wolf won't like it, but Keith's desperate. He needs something that isn't the shriek of his nerve endings.

Before Keith can think it all the way through, the wolf pulls back. The relief is instantaneous. Keith looks down and meets Kosmo's stare, he sees his damp and almost dripping muzzle.

 _Fuck,_ Keith thinks, _that’s all from my pussy._

The shame of the thought flushes through him. He'd liked it. Loved it. Would eagerly let the wolf eat him out any day of the week. His cunt clenches at how the wolf didn't stop. How Kosmo had just made him take it like everything else. Keith doesn't want to be aroused by that, but he is. All his dreams now are about being leashed to a breeding bench where Keith is a coveted bitch. In the dreams he does whatever it takes to please beast and Galra, sometimes both at the same time.

Keith always wakes hot and wanting.

On the bed Kosmo moves and nudges his side meaningfully. His cock is peaking out of its sheath, purple and swollen. It needs to be tended to.

Keith rolls over immediately and raises his hips. He can't pretend he isn't eager. That he doesn't want to please.

Kosmo mounts him easily and slides his cock into Keith’s hole. Keith arches just the way Kosmo likes, so he can get nice and deep. So Kosmo's cock will sit completely in Keith, warm and snug.

As Kosmo starts to fuck in, Keith squeezes and meets his rhythm. He groans as his own cock fills, but he doesn't reach for it. He focuses on making it good for his mate. He wants to be a good bitch.

The breeding is fast because they're both worked up. Keith starts to come just as the knot pops into his cunt. Behind him the weight shifts and Kosmo fucks into his throbbing pussy just a few more times and then begins to dump his load.

Keith sighs into the sheets, near blissful at the heat and pressure. He feels ashamed of how turned on he is, but proud that he's done a good job. 

As Kosmo settles down to rest, his knot stuffed inside Keith, Keith thinks for the first time that he's exactly where he’s supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think I am out of kinks and ideas, something comes to me. 
> 
> Also wow @ all the hits this has! If you're brave, feel free to volunteer a kink or idea and you might inspire me. (no mpreg because I refuse to write actual plot)


	8. Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: gangbang, alien sex (a non-canineish alien animal is present in this one)

 Three weeks later, Keith is sent on assignment. It’s nothing serious, just transporting goods to a rural planet, but he signs Kosmo up for it too. The quadrant is rumored to have some rogue Galra, so he lists Kosmo as potential backup on the paperwork.

In return Keith is given a handful of outfits and a rusty transport ship. He’s told to be pseudo undercover, fitting in with the other traders that come through.

And to be honest it’s a relief to get out of the Blade uniform. Instead of the skintight fabric, fashion of the quadrant is desert-like and flowy. Most of the outfits Keith was given are just linen tunics.

When he puts one on it comes down to his mid thigh and looks nice enough. Keith ties his hair up and he's near unrecognizable. Perfect.

The mission goes smoothly, even as he tends to Kosmo in the downtime. His ship gets through customs easily and he manages to find the drop off point.

The whole thing is over so fast that Keith decides to linger on the planet. It’s been ages since he’s been off the base and he finds now that he’s out in the hot desert air, he misses it.

Plus he saw a bazaar of shops on the way in and now that he has the time Keith thinks picking up some gifts might be a good idea.

He’s been distant with the paladins, especially Shiro, and getting them each a little trinket might go a long ways.

So Keith and Kosmo head to the bazaar.

It’s cute and busy, and immediately Kosmo wanders off on his own. Keith watches him go but then figures it’s fine. Kosmo has a fifth sense about finding him when he wants to, and Keith wants to focus on finding gifts.

It’s about an hour later when Keith is inspecting the intricate weaving on a set of napkins for Hunk that he feels Kosmo nudge him. He doesn’t pay it any mind, comparing patterns to decide which he likes best.

But then the snout slides up under his tunic and presses itself right between Keith’s legs.

His first instinct is to freeze. Most of their coupling starts this way and it’s easier for Keith just to follow the wolf’s lead.

But then Keith remembers they’re in _public._ They can’t—!

Keith turns to bargain with Kosmo, to get the wolf to poof them back to the ship.

Except the snout does not belong to Kosmo. In fact it’s not a space wolf at all. It’s some kind of… alien beast similar to a raccoon, but on four legs like a dog would be. Maybe more similar to a panda? Keith's not great with animals.

Keith steps back quickly, away from the stand. He looks around wildly but the market is busy, no one seemed to notice this thing sniffing at him. He spots another similar beast a few stall down. So they’re common at least and not dangerous.

The animal closes the distance between them and goes right under Keith’s tunic again.

Keith squawks and jumps back, and his commotion gets a few looks. He turns and quickly starts toward the market exit.

The creature dogs him the whole way, poking it’s snout between his legs every time it’s close enough.

It smells Kosmo. The wolf hadn’t bred him this morning, but undoubtedly Keith still smells from their coupling last night. His face blazes and he picks up the pace.

By focusing on not letting the animal pull up his tunic, Keith gets turned around. He ends up in an empty back alley, lost. He pauses for a moment to try and gauge the direction, and that's when the animal springs.

It’s like the first time with Kosmo, the harsh scrape of his knees as Keith hits the ground, a snout pressing right up against his cunt. Keith wants to believe he doesn’t know why this is happening, but he does. In a bazaar full of people this creature could _smell_ him. It knew exactly what Keith was. Knew if he got Keith alone, Keith would just fold.

And he is.

The animal licks at his hole. Keith’s still wearing underwear, but it doesn’t matter because he’s soaked. Has been soaked since that nose first slipped under his clothing.

Keith can’t help it, his body just responds that way now.

 Keith collapses down the rest of the way when the animal starts to mount him because it’s _heavy,_ just as heavy as Kosmo or more. Keith turns his head to the side to breathe, but that’s it. There’s no fight in him.

Why fight when this animal knows it can have him?

Something slimy slides up the back of Keith’s thighs but Keith doesn’t have a way to look. It feels… slithery. Like a snake would be.

And then it gets to the edge of Keith’s underwear and deftly pulls it aside and Keith _knows._ It’s not a standard cock.

It’s a tentacle.

The animal still mounts Keith the same way the wolf would, but the tentacle has dexterity. It wiggles itself right under Keith’s underwear and then finds his hole.

Keith gasps when it breaches him. The cock is slippery and smooth, but distinctly alien the way it writhes to get deeper inside him. It sounds wet, disgusting, Keith pushes back on it because it still feels good.

The creature seems pleased by this and starts to fuck Keith properly. Inside him the tentacle goes wild, twisting and turning.

Keith’s pussy clenches. He moan.

He doesn’t want to like it, but he does. It’s like one of those filthy dreams come to life. He wonders if other animals will be able to smell him. If anywhere he goes he’ll have some beast sniffing after his cunt.

The thought is terrifying and thrilling and Keith mewls. The animal starts fucking him harder.

It won’t be long now for Keith. He’s so turned on he can barely breath, and that tentacle inside him has started to pulse. It feels amazing.

“A kvodeast and a snit, this is my lucky day,” a man says.

Keith’s whole body seizes in terror, and the cock in him does _something_ , and then there’s a flood of heat pumping into his pussy.

Keith cranes his head to see a Galra man standing just behind them. He’s clearly staring at where Keith and the beast are joined.

“It’s not—“ but then the words the man said get to Keith. He doesn’t know what the man said.

“Oh look at him go, pent up was he?” The Galra is referring to the seemingly endless stream of come that Keith now feels dripping out of him.

The animal finished coming a moment later and the tentacle retreats. It dismounts easily. Keith tries to get his feet under him.

The Galra steps forward and presses him back down. A heavy hand stays on the back of Keith’s neck, pressing him against the dirt. “Woah woah, where you going little kvodeast? Surely you’re not finished yet.”

“What?” Keith squirms wildly, but can’t get any leverage.

“It’s what we call them out here. Kvodeast.” The man palms Keith’s ass, claws dragging across and down to where he’s dripping. “Means something like ‘dirt sniffer’. Bitches that are so hungry for a cock they can’t get their nose out of dirt. Will take it even from the snits,” the man gestures at the animal that is now wandering away. 

Keith’s whole body flushes and he presses up against the hand holding him down. “It’s not— I’m not— let me go!”

“I don’t think so,” the man says, clawed fingers dipping into Keith’s messy hole. It reminds Keith that he didn’t finish. That his arousal is still sitting hot and heavy in his belly.

Keith could give in, just as he did for Kosmo, as he did for the snit, but it feels harder when it’s a Galra. This man is holding his face to the dirt and calling him a whore and Keith doesn't want to go easy. He doesn't want to prove the man right.

“Fuck you,” Keith spits. Then he remembers a few Galra curses and adds them too.

“Oh is that how it is?” The man chuckles and moves directly behind Keith. “Bratty little slut needs some manners fucked into him? Well I can do that.” Keith hears the sound of the mans zipper and then his own panties are tugged down.

His protests are weak at best, and Keith knows the man can sense it. Keith hasn't even tried to throw a fist.

So maybe it is exactly like the Galra says.

A very fat cock begins to shove its way inside him.

Keith yowls and tries to pull away but then the hand on the back of his neck shifts and fists his hair. With a sharp sting of pain, the Galra jerks him back by the hair and jams the rest of his cock inside Keith.

It’s huge like the last Galra was. Too big when Keith’s not used to it. Keith whines at the tears pricking his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re tight even after taking a cock. Tiny little thing like you though, not a lot of space anyway.” The Galra pulls out and then uses Keith’s hair as leverage to fuck back in.

It’s so painful and Keith has to arch up, onto his fingertips to compensate. It makes him unbalanced, moving on the Galra’s cock like he were a toy.

“Don’t you worry though kit, I’ve got just the thing.” The Galra is picking up the pace now, but behind it Keith can hear the sound of digital device.

“What?” Says a gruff voice. It’s tinny, as though through a data pad. Keith tries to turn his head to see, and catches a glimpse of a screen.

“Come to my location. Found a kvodeast that needs some tending to.” The Galra behind him says.

“How’s the looks?”

There's an electric beep and then, “see for yourself,” The Galra says. His next thrust is especially hard and Keith makes a sound of desperation.

The man on the call swears. “How’d you find an ass like that?”

“He was just in the alley taking it from a snit. Filthy slut.” The man laughs, his cock scouring Keith’s pussy.

“Be right over.” The man says, there’s a sound of the calm disconnecting.

Keith doesn’t know how to feel about what just happened. The man just called his friend to come fuck Keith too. They talked about Keith as if he wasn’t even there. Like Keith is only important as far as his cunt.

“Just you wait kvo, Yash is gonna set you right. Gonna give you all the cock you can handle.” Then the Galra bends over Keith and really starts to go for it.

Keith cries and pleas but it makes no difference. The man fucks his pussy like Kosmo would in one of his rages, brutal and without thought to Keith’s comfort. He likes Keith’s tightness and taunts him about what his friend is going to do. Every thrust he pulls Keith back by his hair, bottoming out.

Then the man snarls and Keith feels the slight plumping. How everything gets a little too tight. He almost sighs in relief.

The Galra starts coming. He milks it, pulling his cock all the way out and then pushing back in. There’s so much fluid, Keith can tell by the sounds it makes when the cockhead pops back in.

Keith hates it.

He still hasn’t come.

When the Galra is finished with his orgasm, he pulls out and turns to greet his friend. Keith collapses into the dirt when the man lets go out of him and just rests there.

He’s panting, sore, and there is dirt smeared across his face from his tears. Still his ass is up in the air, on offer.

Keith couldn’t get away from one Galra, so there's no point in pretending he will now. They already know he’s a slut, that he takes just the slightest of bullying to stay on his knees and take another cock.

The two men talk, but Keith doesn’t register it. He breathes against the ground and waits. 

Then something blunt presses against Keith’s hole. It’s big. _So big._

Keith’s well lubricated from all the come, so his pussy just gives when the man pushes. Still Keith yelps at the agony of it, and grabs meaninglessly at the dirt. His cock is _huge_ , the first Galra wasn't kidding. Keith's never taken anything that big.

The Galra groans obscenely pulling back on Keith’s hips to fuck in. “You weren’t kidding,” the Galra says to the other.

Keith’s so sore but his arousal flares once again when that thick cockhead slides against all of his spots. His cunt clenches and the man fucking him whistles low.

“Fucking _stars_ , that’s good.”

“Pull back nice and slow,” the other man says.

The cock does and Keith senses the other Galra step closer. He turns his head to see that the man is filming him.

Quickly Keith shields his face. He may not be able to stop this, but he has to stay anonymous. So far neither of the Galra seem to know him, and it needs to stay this way. 

The bigger one starts fucking him in earnest then, changing the angle or slowing down only when his friend gives an instruction. It’s humiliating. Arousing.

Keith groans when the cockhead starts nailing him too deep, slipping right into his cervix. It hurts and it still winds him higher. He clenches around the girth, arches just to keep it right _there_ when the man shifts.

“Finish up,” the man recording says, “we’ve got someone else who wants a turn.”

Keith peeks out from his hands and sees there’s another snit standing just at the periphery watching Keith.

A hot knife of fear and pleasure twists in Keith's belly. There's another animal that wants to fuck him. Another that was drawn by the scent of his cunt and--

And that’s it for Keith, he comes.

The Galra moans at the pulses, “You love it,” he fucks in faster now to chase his own orgasm. “Fucking kov just came on my cock thinking about taking another beast.” He laughs cruelly and his cock pushes in and stay in, fucking into the tightest part of Keith’s pussy. “Clamp down on me,” he orders.

Keith’s panting and half out of his head from his own orgasm, but he does. He's a good bitch.

The Galra hisses and then there’s another round of come dumping into him.

When the Galra finishes, he pulls back and the two men let the snit have a go. Keith doesn’t move as it mounts him. He feels woozy from the thought of how many cocks he's just taken, ashamed that he's getting better at it.

The slender tentacle of the snit is almost a blessing after taking the Galra’s dick. It slips into Keith's ruined cunt easily and starts to fuck him.

The men film and narrate what’s going on. Keith would have thought he was beyond humiliation at this point, but the men prove him wrong. They talk about his purpling pussy lips, how the come froths all around his hole, how he looks _just right_ bent over and servicing an animal. They tell him he was made for it, but Keith already knows that.

During this breeding Keith doesn’t get hard. He's too exhausted and the pain is too intense. At some point later the thought of this will probably turn Keith on, but right now he just wants to get through it. 

The snit is relatively quick. It comes in him and then dismounts.

One of the men pats his ass. “That was a good time, thanks sweetheart.”

Keith keeps his face covered and makes no comment.

“Should’ve had a go at that other hole.” The men laugh as they walk away.

Keith doesn’t know if they mean his ass or his mouth. He supposes it doesn't matter. 

When they're gone, he sits up carefully. Immediately come just pours out of gaping hole. He’s filthy and absolutely disgusting, almost his entire lower half is sticky.

When Keith gets to his feet, he has to support himself against the wall. His panties are there covered in dirt so he doesn’t bother. He straightens his tunic and is aware, suddenly, of how short it is. How it leaves his cunt exposed to any beast who may come sniffing.

Keith wipes the come off his thighs but it just continues to drip. He needs to go, needs to get back to the ship, but he’s so afraid the journey will attract more animals. That the scent of his cunt is enough so get a whole city of animals chasing his tail.

And it’s not their fault. Keith smells like a breeding bitch, so of course they’re going to treat him like one.

He reaches down and touches his pussy. It’s hot, soaked, the perfect place for any hard cock. _Fuck_.

There’s nothing he can do about it now. He picks a direction and hurries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you commenters, there was some excellent ideas raised, bless you. 
> 
> (And if piss is your thing, you may want to look out for the next update...)


	9. Punish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: watersports, orgasm denial, and we're leaning heavier into mind-break/manipulation

Keith gets almost back to the ship before he encounters another snit. He just wants to rest, he can’t take another, he can’t—!

He holds down the back of his tunic as best he can, but the animal still tries him. After only a few feet it manages to get its snout and tongue between Keith’s legs and get a taste.

Keith doesn’t stop, but he doesn’t run. He doesn’t want to trip or give the creature incentive to jump on him. So instead the animal just follows him hungrily.

Keith's ship is parked at the edge of the town, so thankfully there’s no one around to see him. If anyone is, maybe they’ll just think Keith has food the beast wants and that's why it's all over him.

Keith has _something_ the animal wants.

He hisses as it gets another swipe at his cunt. He’s sore but it still makes him a little hot. This thing _wants_ him, and if Keith stops for even a second it’ll have him.

His steps slow. The snit gets deeper between his legs slurping at his wetness, and it hurts but Keith almost bends. The ship is so close now but maybe—

There’s pop and a flash of light and Kosmo appears. Immediately the wolf’s hackles raise, he snarls and snaps at the snit.

The creature shrieks and stumbles away from Keith. Kosmo steps up between them, growling.

There’s a tense moment where they size each other up, but it’s easy to tell Kosmo has more teeth and claw. The snit gives one last look at Keith and then turns tail. Keith sighs in relief.

When Kosmo walks closer, he puts his hand on the top of his head. Kosmo poofs them to the ship.

As soon as they land Kosmo rounds on him, nipping at Keith’s legs.

“Ow! Hey!” The wolf hasn’t broken the skin, but it stings like a pinch would.

The wolf stalks forward and nips him again, and again.

Keith practically falls onto his knees and offers himself up. Still the wolf snaps at him, growling.

It’s different than the one he gave the snit. This one isn’t pure fury, but displeasure. That, along with the bites clues Keith in that this is a punishment, that Kosmo is unhappy with him.

And Keith knows why. Stupidly, it didn’t occur to him before.

The thing is, Kosmo can set him up to get bred by someone else, but no one else can. Keith included. 

“I’m sorry!” Keith shrinks from the next nip on his ass. “I couldn’t stop it!”

Kosmo sniffs at his hole and then snorts, unimpressed.

“I can wash it! Just—“ Keith tries to get up and Kosmo's growling turns serious. Keith stays on the floor.

A moment later there is fur on his back and the weight of the wolf mounting him.

“Wait!” Keith shrieks. “I’m too sore! Let me— I can—“ it’s no good bargaining this time around. Kosmo pushes his cock into Keith’s swollen, aching pussy.

It’s razor pain, making Keith immediately tear up. He collapses down to rest his cheek on the cool floor of the ship. Kosmo begins to pound into him.

The worst part is that Kosmo's treatment is fair. Keith came home smelling like someone else when he _knows_ he belongs to Kosmo. Being a breeding bitch to any animal that comes along is a fantasy, but only when Kosmo endorses it. Keith should have done more to protect himself.

So he tries not to whine too loudly, tries to be brave and good and take it. Kosmo has to reestablish his claim, he has to punish Keith for being a slut. It's only right.

His pussy is such a sloppy mess. Keith can hear the come slosh out of him as Kosmo fucks him. He’s so wet and stretched out it probably doesn’t even feel that good for the wolf. It shames Keith. He was just starting to get the hang of things, and now he’s messed up.

The tears come for real now, part in pain and part in humiliation. Kosmo's cock begins to thicken as the wolf gets closer to finishing. Keith arches his hip to make the angle better. The least he can do is to make sure Kosmo gets off.

It’s not much longer after that. Kosmo's knot starts expanding, but for once it doesn’t struggle to pop in. The wolf seems to realize it too, and he batters it in harder as if to say, _see how loose you are? What a disgusting whore you are?!  
_

Keith whines another apology and tries to clench as tight as he can even though it hurts. It works a little, because then Kosmo is slowing and staying deep and there’s a flush of heat as he comes. Keith sighs.

The wolf settles down on his back. Likely he could just pull the knot out, but Keith doesn’t even suggest it. If his penance is to lie here and keep Kosmo’s cock warm, then that’s what he’ll do. Maybe tomorrow everything can go back to normal.

Keith feels the knot soften as they lie there. It’s almost nice, with the exception of the hard floor. He hopes at some point the wolf will let them relocate, Keith needs at least ten hours of sleep.

But then something else catches Keith’s attention. There’s a warmth inside him, something that starts to burn.

“Wha?” He shifts and the wolf growls, pushes his hips right back against Keith’s cunt.

It’s hot now, where they’re joined, but he knows the wolf has already come. It doesn’t make sense how he begins to feel the pressure like when he’s taken too many loads and—

And then he can _smell_ it.

Kosmo is—

“Kosmo no!” He tries to move again and gets another nip. Kosmo keeps himself buried in Keith.

He keeps pissing right into Keith’s cunt.

The pressure is awful, and the thought of it is worse. To know that this is the punishment Kosmo sees fit. That Keith has gone out and acted so irresponsibly that Kosmo is disgusted by him. That Kosmo thinks of him as equal to a toilet. Not a bitch he is proud of, but a disgraced whore only good enough for _this_.

It stings. Keith buries his face in his hands and tries to breathe. There's so much of it, so much more than come and it's so hot the way it fills him. The way it's seeping out because Keith is still a gaping hole. Kosmo's trying to mark his territory but Keith can't even keep it in because he's too loose, too slutty.

Kosmo pisses in him for a long time, longer than he comes, and Keith feels every agonizing second of it. It’s hot and too wet and there’s no escaping the _scent._ It permeates everything, pulling Keith back into the moment every time he tries to pretend it's not happening.

Kosmo is filling his pussy as though it were his personal toilet. The reality is unavoidable.

The shame is so much that even when Kosmo does finish and pull out, Keith doesn’t even move. Everything inside him begins to leak down his thighs and Keith just stays there. It’s what he deserves.

Kosmo leaves him like that. It’s what he deserves.

##

Eventually Keith has to get up and wash himself and do the adult thing of sending a report back to the base. When he does so he requests three days extra leave for vacation purposes, because there’s no way that Keith can return to the base in his current condition. He's ashamed to do it, but he doesn't have any other choice.

When it's approved, Keith drags himself to bed. Kosmo is no where to be found, but Keith hopes in the morning everything will have settled.

##

Morning comes and Keith finds he was foolishly wrong.

Kosmo shows up for breakfast but doesn’t regard him pleasantly. He practically ignores Keith except for these moments where he gets in sly nips at Keith’s arms or legs. They hurt like pinches but are clear in their signaling that Keith has not yet been forgiven.

They orbit each other the rest of the day like that. Keith tries to engage and is ignored, but then gets a pinch of teeth every time he’s not looking.

After dinner Keith lies in his bed staring at the ceiling. Clearly Kosmo is willing to forgive him, because he hasn’t abandoned him, but Keith can’t leave this to _time heals all wounds_. If he goes back to the base and Kosmo is still like this, it’s going to be a problem.

Plus he knows Kosmo is an escalator, if he doesn’t address this it will only get worse.

It doesn’t leave Keith with a lot of options. He sighs and decides to sleep on it.

##

The next morning Keith wakes panting and hot, the memories of two days ago replaying in his dreams. He’s wet, and when he reaches into his pajama pants he’s finally not too sore to touch.  That’s one thing fixed.

He has an idea about the other.

Keith gets up and goes to find Kosmo.

It takes him a while but he finally finds the wolf down in the cargo hold lying in a makeshift bed. The wolf is still asleep so Keith is quiet as he moves closer.

He tells himself he has to, that he has no choice, but it’s not that simple. It’s been over a day since he’s been fucked, the longest since Kosmo claimed him, and that has some sway here. Plus, Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting wetter just thinking about what he’s about to do.

He kneels down beside Kosmo and then gently, gently moves one of the wolf’s legs.

Kosmo opens one eye to look at him. Keith swallows hard and does his best to look apologetic. It’s hard to tell if it works, but at least Kosmo doesn’t nip him.

Keith slides a hand down the wolf’s belly to his cock, really just the sheath, and palms it. The wolf watches him steadily now as if curious.

It’s all Keith needs, an opportunity. He begins to stroke the wolf as best he can. It’s clumsy, he’s never really done this before, but before long the slick purple tip of Kosmo's cock slides out.

Keith is quick to bend down and take it into his mouth.

Kosmo doesn’t move and doesn’t help. For once he’s completely still as Keith begins to blow him. It’s part of his penance, Keith has to _show him_ he’s sorry. So he will.

When the cock has come completely out of its sheath, Keith takes a deep breath and takes it into his throat. As best he can he mimics the way that Kosmo likes to throatfuck him, keeping the cockhead deep.

It’s salty as it begins to leak, but it tastes good and it makes Keith work harder. He can be a good bitch, he can, and he needs this—

Keith presses his legs together at the throb of arousal that runs through him. This is not about him but he can’t help it, he's needy.

When Kosmo's knot begins to grow Keith whines for it and makes the fist around it. This time without Kosmo thrusting Keith has to do it. He works his hand over the knot rhythmically, doing his best to make it feel like his cunt. He feeds the cock down his throat and massages the knot when it’s as deep as it will go. It's less skill, but Keith tries to make up for that with enthusiasm.

It takes longer than normal, and Keith tries not to panic. He's never failed to make Kosmo come, and he doesn't want to start here. He doesn't want to fail at the very basis of their relationship. 

He works harder, and eventually Kosmo makes that sound that signifies he's close. Keith nearly chokes himself keeping Kosmo's dick so deep, but it feels like a victory when he squeezes the knot and come starts to shoot down the back of his throat.

Keith works the wolf through it diligently, squeezing his knot and slurping down the spill. He barely tastes it he's so eager to swallow.

When it’s finished, Keith holds him in his mouth until the knot deflates, then he pulls back.

Kosmo gets up and rounds on him, nipping at Keith’s arm. Keith squawks and tries to scoot back and away, but he just ends up on his back. The wolf towers over him, glaring.

“Please, I’m sorry!”

Kosmo snorts and then a stream of piss hits Keith stomach.

Keith's immediate reaction is to move away, but the way that Kosmo is staring at him tells him he shouldn’t. He forces himself to stay. 

Hot piss soaks his shirt and then his pajama pants before the wolf is finished, and Keith just lies there and takes it. When the wolf is done, he poofs out of sight.

Keith knows he has not been forgiven.

##

The outcome would be discouraging, except after that Kosmo doesn’t nip him anymore. He’s still mostly indifferent, but Keith can read between the lines. He can tell progress has been made.

After dinner that evening he finds Kosmo in his room on his bed, spread out. It’s a hint Keith won’t ignore.

He’s better at it this time. Kosmo gets hard faster, and Keith has a better handle on the mechanics. He sucks and swallows and tongues at the wolf’s cock until the knot begins to rise. When he comes, Keith swallows without struggle.

It’s less of a surprise this time when Kosmo gets up and tilts his pelvis over Keith. The hot piss covers his lap this time, and Keith dutifully sits there and takes it.

##

The next day is more of the same. At several points during the day Kosmo avails himself to Keith’s location and Keith falls to his knees to suck him. Keith never gets off himself, but he figures that’s also part of the punishment. When he’s earned it Kosmo will let him.

Until then he swallows the wolf’s come again and again. Every time Kosmo is done he marks Keith in piss and leaves him there. It’s humiliating, but he knows he deserves it.

On the last day before they have to head back, Keith is desperate to make amends. He practically follows Kosmo around the ship trying to please him. At every opportunity Keith laps at Kosmo's sheath like the slutty bitch he is.

So he isn’t even that surprised then, when his mouth is there and Kosmo starts to urinate. Keith turns his head to avoid it in his mouth, but he lets it spill across his cheek, his chin. He closes his eyes and nuzzles at Kosmo's crotch and just lets it soak him. Kosmo has marked him everywhere else, so maybe this is the last piece of the puzzle. Maybe if Keith subjugates himself so completely he will have earned forgiveness.

When Kosmo finishes it’s dripping off Keith’s face. He wipes his eyes, his mouth, but it’s impossible to avoid the intensity of it. He can feel the wet heat on his skin, smell the odor of it. He can’t imagine what he must look like, how depraved.

But it’s worth it, it’s so worth it when Kosmo gets up and nudges his hip.

Keith almost weeps as he falls over himself to pull down his pants and bare himself. Kosmo takes his time then to walk a circle around Keith. It feels like an inspection and Keith tries to look suitable cowed.

“Please,” he whines, turning his piss soaked face to the wolf.

Kosmo sniffs at him and then walks to his backside. Already Keith is _drenched._

It’s been almost three full days since he’s had something in his cunt and he needs it, needs Kosmo.

“I need your knot,” he says. He widens his stance a little, bends his back as much as he can.

A nose touches his pussy lips and then the wolf takes a taste. Keith is practically vibrating with the anticipation.

That's when Kosmo mounts.

It’s indescribable when the wolf's cock finally slides into Keith’s pussy. It starts soft, slow. Already Keith’s cunt is clenching, he’s so turned on.

Then Kosmo thrusts and it’s like—

Keith moans, mouth wide. It feels so good he doesn’t even care when the piss drips onto his tongue. Kosmo starts fucking him like those early days when Keith would please him, with gentle and loving thrusts, hitting every good spot in Keith's cunt. It's nothing but pure pleasure, Kosmo's cock the perfect size to make him feel good. 

It isn't at all surprising when Keith begins to come.

His orgasm is luxurious, pent up over three days of sucking cock and reoccurring dreams. He rides it out on the wolf's cock, on the steady pace that Kosmo maintains. His whole body thrums happily in the aftermath.

It’s so good that just a minute after Keith’s come down, he can feel another orgasm on the horizon.

He leans into it. Kosmo continues to fuck him and he stays tight, begins to push back when the knot starts. He loves this part, when the knot begins to force itself in, when Kosmo stretches his cunt and makes him take all of his cock.

Keith groans when his orgasm rises at the thought. Kosmo pushes in and he feels his pussy give. Keith wants nothing more.

When it locks inside him, Keith writhes as his orgasm overtakes him. For a moment he's blissful and lost.

“Yes,” he breathes when he feels the wolf start to come, “give it to me, I need it.”

The wolf does, pressing tight into Keith’s cunt. It feels exactly like it should, that hot come pumping into him.

He can’t believe he’s been without. He can’t believe he would ever risk this by letting some animal in the market corner him. Never again. Nothing that Kosmo doesn’t agree to.

Keith lies there, face in the puddle of piss as the wolf settles in to wait for his knot to release.

 It’s a perfect moment, Keith thinks, because he’s been forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been peppering this in, but Keith's beginning to see Kosmo as always right and himself as wrong, so if in the future you see Keith mis-remembering events and painting them with a sunnier brush, that's cause the boy is MESSED UP.
> 
> Next on the docket for commenters, though it may be a bit, is 'wrong-hole' kink.


	10. Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: toys, wrong hole, double penetration

 They get back to the base and everything goes back to normal.

Except Keith can’t stop thinking about it.

More than a few mornings Keith wakes humping at a pillow, so turned on he can barely stand it. The dreams slither across the back of his mind even in waking hours, making him wet and wanting.

Kosmo’s not for mornings and is rarely there when Keith wakes from the dreams. He had sought the wolf out on the planet, but that was out of necessity, to earn forgiveness. Keith finds now that he can’t. It’s too embarrassing to be this horny.

Two weeks of the dreams, and Keith wakes needing much more than just his fingers inside him. They’re good but he can’t get deep and they aren’t _thick._

So he orders a toy.

He doesn’t think about the size he chooses, or how it comes with a knot. He definitely doesn’t mean to get it in purple, that’s just one of the colors they have and it looks nice. Keith squeezes his thighs together and pays for expedited shipping.

When it arrives two days later, Keith is quick to store it in his bedside drawer. That night when Kosmo fucks into him, he can’t help but think of it, less than a foot away. He wonders what Kosmo would think if he knew.

##

The following morning Keith wakes face in the pillow, hips already thrusting into the sheets. Clumsily he reaches for the bedside table and gets out the toy.

He’s still nude and wet from the night before, so the tip of the cock just slips inside him.

Keith groans. He spreads his legs and gets his knees a little under him. He lets the dream come close again.

_Kosmo has him bent over in the dirt of that planet. All around them are snits, other beasts. They can smell Keith’s cunt and they want him, if only Kosmo would let them._

Keith presses the dildo until the knot stops him. He groans. He’s so full and still so wet.

_It’s not the first time Kosmo's had him today. Before the wolf lets others get a turn he has to mark Keith. Make sure they know that Keith is his bitch._

Keith starts to fuck the toy into him with the same urgency. It feels hot and thick when he’s so turned on. Come slops out and drips down his thighs, and it just adds to how filthy he feels.

_Before Kosmo can start to knot, he pulls out and steps back. Easily he rolls into his back, that purple cock standing at attention. Keith knows what he wants, because it’s what Keith wants too. He crawls to the wolf, flashing his sopping pussy at the crowd. A few brave snits come closer and get a lick._

_And then Keith is kneeling over the wolf and guiding that cock into his hole. He leans forward and nuzzles Kosmo's throat._

_The position once again puts him on display and he does his best to make it a good show. He fucks himself back onto the wolf’s cock, panting into the hot fur._

_The animals around them creep closer and closer. A snout touches Keith’s bare ass, sniffs at where he’s joined with the wolf. He squeezes his cunt and then there’s a tongue lapping at the mess that’s leaking out of him._

_Hot breath and teeth surround them. Half a dozen noses sniff around his cunt, and then there are tongues licking and licking…_

_Kosmo’s knot begins to breach him and Keith presses down hungrily._

_One snit finds his other hole and licks it inquiringly. Keith gasps and means to shoo it off, but he’s distracted by how good Kosmo feels inside him._

_Then there are paws on his hips, one of the animals mounting him. The weight presses Keith down and onto Kosmo's knot. It pops easily into him._

_And then there’s no escape as Kosmo starts to come, snug and tied in his cunt. The animal on his back takes advantage, it’s tentacle wiggling toward the edge of his other hole—_

Keith comes with an agonized sound into the pillows. The toy is pressed all the way in, the knot familiar and huge.

Keith writhes to the fantasy, grinding the dildo against his spots to make it last. It’s good, it’s just what he needed.

He collapses down into the bed, sweaty but satisfied. For a while he just lies there with the dildo inside him, as he’s used to.

##

Keith gets off like that for a week before he’s on the website again ordering the vibrating attachment. At the check out he stops and goes to look at the dildos again. There's a bendy tentacle-shaped one.

He flushes all the way down his chest while he checks out and pays for both.

##

Keith’s never done more than finger his ass, so even when the toy comes, he doesn’t jump on it like he did the first one. He needs to warm up to it.

This morning Keith is on his knees again working the purple cock into his cunt. The tentacle one is lying beside him on the bed.

He doesn’t think he will get to use it today, but just seeing it turns him on. It’s so much more obscene to look at than a normal dildo, and Keith doesn’t understand why.

He pushes the purple cock in until the knot stops him. Then he turns the vibrations to low.

A small sound escapes him, half sigh and half moan. It’s more of a tease at this point, caressing his insides and working him up. It’s exactly what Keith wants while he fingers himself open.

He lubes his fingers and reaches back.

It’s awkward with the angle, and he can’t get deep, but that’s fine. Mostly he just needs to get used to the sensation. He needs to open himself up so he can take…

Keith opens his eyes and looks at the toy. It looks so obscene there, silvery and curled. He closes his eyes and imagines—

_He’s back on Kosmos lap, cock buried in his cunt. The animals are all around, curious and lustful. One slides it’s tongue over the swell of his ass and then it sees… sees an opening._

_It licks at his rim first tentatively and then with vigor. The smell of Kosmo fucking him, breeding him, drives them to a frenzy. They know that’s what he’s there for, and they want it._

_A tongue presses into his hole, testing him out. It’s slick and thicker as it gets deeper. Keith realizes it’s quickly opening him up. It wants him to take both of them at the same time._

_Kosmo starts fucking into him harder, possessive or maybe eager to come. Maybe even eager to see the snit get inside him, make Keith’s clutch around both cocks even tighter._

_Another animal pacing at Keith’s face draws his attention. It’s agitated having to wait, it’s slimy cock already extended and curling as if seeking—_

_Keith leans over and catches the tip between his lips. It’s tastes strange, alien, and is almost too rubbery. Still the animal immediately moves in, plunging the cock into Keith’s mouth._

_It’s almost too much, Kosmo fucking into his pussy and the snit lapping at his asshole. Keith pants around the cock, whines muffled as he takes all three. It’s exactly what he wants, what he needs—_

_Kosmo's plowing into him now as fast as he can, chasing his own pleasure. His cock feels enormous every time the snit dips his tongue in and creates more pressure. Keith can’t imagine what it will feel like to take two cocks properly._

Keith is moving wild against the dildo, his fingers plunging into and out of his ass, he can feel his orgasm approaching. He knows the knot will be it, will push him over the edge, so he waits it out.

When he chokes on the toy in his mouth he reaches back and—

There’s a flash and a pop and Kosmo, the real Kosmo, appears at the end of the bed.

Keith scrambles to pull the toy out of his mouth, his other fingers popping out of his wet hole. He flushes hard, embarrassed at getting caught.

“Kosmo! Uh!” He means to say something in his own defense, but the toy is still buzzing at high speed deep inside him, and it’s more than a little distracting.

Kosmo comes closer and sniffs at his cunt.

“Fuck, let me just,” he reaches back to pull out the toy but Kosmo growls.

Then he mounts.

Keith makes a sputtering sound of protest, because the wolf can’t possibly get his cock in with a huge toy in the way, he needs to—

Keith realizes the mistake a moment too late. He’s well lubricated, primed, so when Kosmo mounts, his cock slips right over Keith’s filled pussy and catches on his rim.

Kosmo thrusts in.

Keith shouts in pain and, for the first time in a while, actively tries to escape. He claws at the sheets, pleading. “Kos— please that’s not— _ah_!”

But Kosmo isn’t to be deterred, he never is. Now he’s only pissed that Keith is being difficult. Huge paws dig into Keith’s waist, and they hold as Kosmo pushes his cock brutally in.

Keith cries out again, his whole body seizing. Kosmo starts to fuck him hard and fast as usual.

For some reason it reminds Keith of his punishment, how overworked his hole was when he still had to please Kosmo. It’s different, but the pain is familiar.

So is the insidious heat building in the bottom of his belly.

The vibrator is still humming its way along inside Keith and it’s confusing his head. Every time the wolf presses in, he bumps that vibrator and gets it deep inside Keith.

It’s not exactly getting fucked in both holes, but it is close enough to leave Keith breathless. When he tilts his hips properly Kosmo even begins to hit his prostate and—

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans. He’s so full and so tight. It throws him right back into the fantasy, but this time it’s real.

Kosmo fucks him steadily, bumping the vibrating cock. It’s overwhelming and Keith can already feel his orgasm approaching. He wants it, he needs it. He moves with Kosmo, head fuzzy with pleasure. There’s still pain but it’s swirled up in the motion, and it’s not like Keith can do anything anyway.

Kosmo hits him just right once, twice, presses in and the dildo gets a little too deep and Keith can’t stop it. He comes, crying out and overwhelmed, the vibrator not stopping. Kosmo not stopping. The pleasure slides sharp and he squirts.

He floods hot and messy, he can hear it slop as Kosmo keeps fucking him. It’s so good and too much. Keith pants and whines and takes it as his orgasm fades.

Then something pings in the back of Keith’s brain, just as the over-stimulation rises. The wolf keeps fucking his ass hard, pressing against his rim because the knot is far too large—

Keith swears.

_The knot._

“Wait, wait!” He says the next time Kosmo tries to shove the knot in. The pressure is excruciating. He has to do something, he can't possible take the knot.

There’s only one thing he can do.

Keith moves on Kosmo's cock, throwing off the wolf’s rhythm. The only time Kosmo has ever allowed adjustments was when Keith was actively trying to please him, so he uses that now. He drops once, twice, on the cock trying to ignore how his nerves scream at him for a break. Then as fast as he can he leans forward.

Simultaneously he pulls the dildo out of his cunt, and when Kosmo's cock slips out of him, he tilts it to slide right into his pussy.

It’s filthy, but Keith’s desperate. He pushes back and takes Kosmo's cock with a relieved sigh. Kosmo makes a noise of annoyance, but then continues to move. Keith settles back down into the bed, pleased with himself.

The cock fucks into him a few more times, but then Kosmo pulls back. Keith blinks his eyes open in confusion and feels the cock then push back into his ass.

Kosmo’s cock is slick from Keith’s pussy, so the glide is effortlessly smooth.

“No!” Keith groans at the soreness.

Kosmo starts to fuck him hard again.

Keith pants into the sheets and tries to focus. He usually gives in to Kosmos needs, but in this case he can’t. It won’t fit and he can’t imagine the pain as Kosmo tries to make him.

“Kosmo the knot won’t fit,” he says, “please, just—“

Keith finds his opening and pulls forward when Kosmo pulls back, the cock slips out. Keith angles his hips again so the cock thrusts right back into his cunt.

Keith squeezes down on it tight. “Right here,” he croons, “give me your knot here.”

But Kosmo doesn’t want to. He thrusts in a few times but then once again pulls back and gets his cock in Keith’s ass.

Keith nearly weeps.

It’s his own fault. His ass is new and tight and so of course when Kosmo gets a side by side, he knows which one he wants to breed. Keith’s had that dildo inside him stretching his pussy out, it can’t feel that good.

The wolf is battering into him again, hungry to get off while Keith’s defeated. The knot presses and presses but Keith knows it can't fit. Not without something breaking. There’s a _reason_ he has a cunt.

Kosmo nips him the next time the knot fails to push through the ring of muscle. Keith almost bites through his lip at the flare of pain.

He has to _do_ something. Kosmo needs to come and the knot is an important part of that.

Keith takes a deep breath and starts to move with the rhythm again.

He listens carefully to Kosmo's pants and whines. He works back onto the cock like a tease, squeezing right when the cock plumps again.

And then just as the wolf starts to press against his rim again, Keith does the switch.

This time he pushes farther and Kosmo's cock gets into his pussy along with the knot. Keith grabs the still buzzing cock on the bed beside him, still sopping from his fluids, and jams it into his empty hole.

It works to both fill his hole and make him tighter. Still, Kosmo tries to pull back.

Keith follows him, shuffling backward to keep Kosmo inside him. When the wolf loses his balance and is forced to sit, Keith takes it as his win and seats himself on the cock.

The buzzing inside him is awful and makes the toy feel enormous, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. Kosmo is the priority. He rises up and starts to fuck himself down on Kosmo, making sure to take the knot every time.

Kosmo squirms under him. He wants Keith’s tight little asshole, and he's pissed Keith won't let him.

“Please,” Keith says when he gets nipped. He's moving as fast as he can while squeezing the knot. Still the wolf is trying to push him over. Keith tries to keep it together, tries to focus on milking Kosmo's fattening cock before it all overwhelms him.

“Come in me,” Keith coaxes. “Kos, I need it here,” he presses down all the way in meaning. He can feel Kosmo's cock just breaching his cervix. “Here is where you breed me.”

It takes too long, Keith panting and begging Kosmo, nearly losing himself in how _much_ it all is. But eventually the knot does expand the rest of the way and catch.

“Yes,” Keith groans when it ties. It’s not a moment too late because the vibrator is pressed against his prostate, and every second feels brutal.

Kosmo starts to come inside him. The relief is so incredible it immediately tips Keith right into another orgasm.

Keith tries to enjoy it, but the toy doesn’t stop and there’s no way to remove it the way that Kosmo is plugged inside him. It’s a mistake, but he didn’t have any other choice. Kosmo comes for a while and then lies back, belly up to relax and wait out the knot.

It’s much more painful for Keith.

He’s stuffed full and stuck while the vibrator tortures his prostate. He doesn’t think he can come again, so instead his pussy just clenches when the over-sensitivity flares.

It’s not hot in the moment but he knows, shamefully, that it will be later. That his head is going to take all of this into his dreams and torture him with it. Remind him that he’s such a breeding slut he went and bought two toys just for this situation.

He wanted to be over full and begging for it to stop, didn't he?

Maybe he even meant for this to happen. Ass up in bed, wet and stretched. What did he expect to happen with such an offering?

His cunt clenches again and Kosmo sighs.

Keith wonders if next time the wolf will go straight for his ass. If he will demand to knot it.

Keith can’t, he _can’t._

But he wonders if he might have to.

This diversion was purely luck, Keith knows. He felt it in every moment of struggle at the end with Kosmo. He’s never denied the wolf, and can’t imagine that will stand.

Kosmo liked his tight little ass. He won’t be satisfied until he breeds it.

_What has Keith done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! This one goes out to the commenter asking for 'wrong hole,' hope I did you justice! 
> 
> There's an obvious lead in for next chapter to be 'fisting' or an equivalent, but we shall see. If you've got an idea for a kink or scenario you'd like to see please comment! My only hard no's are scat, and anything that requires heavy plot (like pregnancy).


	11. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: blackmail, double penetration, spitroasting

Keith does everything he can to avoid it. He rides Kosmo's knot, lets the wolf fuck his mouth, but it’s not enough.

At every opportunity Kosmo is sniffing after his ass.

It’s curiosity first. Sated, Kosmo is fine just to try and get his snout down there. He will lick at Keith’s cunt and then find his way to the other hole.

More often than not the wolf finds it wet too. Keith’s been trying to prepare himself for the inevitable with his fingers and lube. It makes Kosmo lick at him there, but that’s the risk he’s chosen.

It would be worse to be caught unprepared. To be caught too tight and too dry, and the wolf jamming himself in. It would be agony.

For now it’s just an inconvenience.

Kosmo follows him in the hall, but like before the wolf walks too close, his nose almost to Keith’s backside.

More than once when Keith was wearing the tight flight suit, Kosmo’s lapped at Keith’s ass. Quickly Keith had picked up the pace, looking discreetly around to make sure no one had seen it happen. So far they’ve been in the clear.

But it’s like a game to the wolf. One he knows he will win, but is enjoying in the meantime. Keith is denying him something that is rightfully his, so until he bends Kosmo is going to play with him.

In meetings when the table hides him Kosmo will slip under and just nose about between Keith’s legs. It makes Keith hot and wet and ashamed. Everyone is right there, even a few Galras. It’s possible that if he gets too worked up they could _smell him._

He doesn’t want it to happen, but he can’t push Kosmo away without making a scene, so he just breathes through it.

It’s almost worse when the table doesn’t cover them and Kosmo will sit beside him, face on his lap. Women coo at how cute he is and Kosmo will slyly lick at Keith’s leg, slobber as if he’s some brainless mutt. But they both know that tongue is just two inches from his cunt, and he’s so trained for it that he just drips at the proximity. It’s cruel and almost always Keith has to find some way to get out and get them somewhere private.

Still he holds out, keeps Kosmo's knot where he can manage it. Every day he can feel his will slipping.

One evening after a coupling, Keith is lazing about in bed. Someone knocks on his door. He rolls up onto his feet and grabs the nearest bit of clothing— one of the tunics from his previous mission-- and throws it on. He’s been wearing them often around his house so he doesn’t have to wash ruined pants and underwear.

Keith regrets the choice when he answers the door and it’s an unfamiliar alien.

“Uh, hi?”

“Greetings!” The man is young, or at least sounds it, even though he stands two feet taller. He’s not Galra, but Keith’s definitely seen a few of his kind around. Even though they're not reptilian, their long limbs and greenish hue make Keith think reptile. “I know it’s a little late, but I was helping Green and she asked me to drop this off on my way because she didn’t want to leave a project.”

The man holds up Keith’s bag, abandoned in Pidge’s lab earlier when he’d had to make a quick exit.

“Tha—anks!” Keith squeaks when a familiar muzzle dips right under the back of his tunic. He holds the door closed enough that the man can’t possibly see Kosmo and reaches for the bag.

“No problem!” And then before Keith can retreat. “And can I just say, what an honor to meet you! Like I know you probably get this all the time but—“

The man prattles on but Keith can’t focus. He has the lip of the door in one hand, the bag in the other, and a wolf tonging at his cunt.

Unlike in the meetings when Kosmo tries to be subtle, now he’s really going at it. He’s lapping hungrily at the mess he fucked into Keith not an hour earlier.

“—And I’ve only done a few hours on the hover bike, but if you ever want to—“

“Yeah, uh, cool. I gotta go—“ Keith cuts the man off, too loud and a little frantic. Surely any second the man is going to hear the slick sound of Kosmo eating his pussy.

A green hand on his door stops him from closing it all the way. “Hey, are you okay?”

Keith’s almost panting, he’s sure he’s red as a tomato. “Fine, fine. Thanks!”

Keith’s unfocused so he doesn’t see the mans expression, but he does feel the push.

It’s strong, stronger than he’d think for that sort of slenderness. Keith stumbles back, dislodging Kosmo in the process. When Keith regains himself the man is in his doorway looking between him and Kosmo.

Kosmo to his credit doesn’t move, but he does focus on the alien man.

“What the fuck?” Keith snaps. He steps forward to push the man out, but when he does, he feels wetness.

It slides right down his inner thigh to be visible for anyone looking. And the other alien is looking.

The man steps into the room and closes the door behind him. “So it is you,” he says.

Confusion and then cold shock run down Keith’s spine. He doesn’t know what the man is talking about, but he has a sudden fear. “What?”

Then, horrifyingly, the man steps up to Keith and scoops up the wetness on his thigh. “I saw a video once of a man getting fucked by a bunch of Galra and beasts. He was beautiful, slender, raven hair. Human.”

Those long, long fingers trace up and right under Keith’s tunic to touch his throbbing cunt. Keith’s so shocked he doesn’t move.

“I got off to that video for weeks because I thought he looked like the Black Paladin. I traced its origin back, analyzed all the data from the clip. Nothing’s conclusive, but if you know where to look…”

His fingers, wet now, move and touch Keith’s arm where there’s a trio of freckles.

“I doubted myself a hundred times until I couldn’t stand it anymore and got a flight here.” The man smiles now and all the good cheer is gone. His face is hungry and cruel and just like every other man who’s taken Keith.

“Been watching you and that animal… you’re close.” It’s lewd the way he says it.

Kosmo growls and steps up. Keith almost sighs in relief.

“We are close,” Keith says as Kosmo inserts insert between them.

The alien stands back, hands raised in surrender. Then he sees his wet fingers and pops then into his mouth. Keith looks away.

“So here’s the deal then,” the man says when he’s sucked his fingers clean. “You get down on your knees for me and I won’t tell everyone your dirty little secret.”

“What!”

“I think I made myself perfectly clear.”

“Get the fuck out!” Keith roars. He doesn’t have his knife, but he can feel his own claws sharpen and Kosmo is bristling.

The alien makes a clicking noise of disapproval. “If I go out this door unsatisfied, everyone you’ve ever known will get that video.”

“You can’t prove that’s me.”

“You’re right, I can’t. But you can’t kill an idea, and once they see the video, well… do you really want everyone looking closely at your relationship with that beast?” The man walks a slow circle around Keith as he talks. “What about people who look at details… surely I wouldn’t be the last to notice that trio of freckles. To begin to _wonder_ if maybe that video is real…”

“Fuck you.”

 “Close, but no. So what’s it going to be, paladin?”

The man is behind him a brief moment but Keith doesn’t turn. He already knows this one is not a fighter, he’s not going to take Keith by force. The man is getting a sick satisfaction from cornering Keith with his words.

And Keith feels cornered. He could send the man away and roll the dice, but it’s true… he can’t take the image out of anyone’s heads once they’ve seen it. Keith's never seen the video either, he has no idea how recognizable he is in it.

Enough for at least one alien to come sniffing. That’s dangerous.

“Tell the beast to stand down,” the man says.

Kosmo is openly growling now, eyes keen as the man circles.

“Kosmo,” Keith says. He ignores how defeated he sounds already. “Kosmo stop.”

The wolf looks up at him and then at the other man. He doesn’t understand.

“Good.” The alien steps up, reaching out to touch Keith’s cheek. “Now lead me to your bed sweetheart.”

Keith bites his tongue to keep the wrath inside. He turns to do so and Kosmo follows, shooting him uncertain looks.

In the bedroom the alien immediately reaches for the hem of Keith’s tunic. Kosmo is quick to snap, almost getting a finger but the man pulls away.

“Deal with him,” the man orders.

Keith takes a breath and turns to Kosmo. “Kos… I have to do this. You have to… let him. Or he will tell everyone. Do you understand?”

It’s hard to tell what Kosmo understands, but he looks for a moment longer and then turns and hops up on the bed, furthest away from the alien.

The man at his back plucks at his hem again, and this time no one stops him so he pulls it up and over Keith’s head. Then he pushes Keith down.

It’s so sudden, but then Keith is naked and bent over the bed. He can feel cold air against the wetness of his hole.

“Just as beautiful as the video,” the man says. Those fingers curl around Keith’s thighs and pull them apart. “And it looks like you’ve already had some fun today.”

He touches the lips of Keith’s pussy and Keith gasps, reaches for Kosmo who’s seated before him, watching the other man distastefully.

“Kos,” he whines when fingers slip inside him. Kosmo finally looks at him and then scoots forward, offering a lick and a paw. It helps.

“Don’t even need to open you up,” the man says with awe. “And what’s this…”

He touches Keith’s other hole, dips his finger in to find it lubricated too.

Keith makes a sound of protest but grits his teeth around the words. If he says no, then it’s all the man will want. it will be worse.

“Oh little thing, I didn’t even notice this. They were so busy in your other hole, but you’ve got two. Has everyone been neglecting it?”

Keith grunts as a finger slides too deep.

“Tight. Yes. And those men didn’t have the equipment for the job.” He clicks again as if in thought, fingers in both Keith’s holes, idly thrusting in.

And then he pulls them out. Keith sighs in relief.

“But don’t worry,” the aliens voice is dark now, almost sinister. There's a sound of his pants being undone and then hands clamp tight on Keith’s waist, fingers almost spanning him. “I’ll take good care of you sweetheart, I’ve been thinking about this a long, long time.”

Keith expects the cockhead that then presses against his cunt, but he makes a sound of alarm at the one that sides against his rim. Two…?

He hadn’t bothered to look at the mans cock, but now he’s regretting it. He wonders if it’s too late, if he should back out, if it’s worth the risk of the video—

But then the hands drag him back, pushing hard and forcing both cocks into Keith.

The alien groans in bliss, bottoming out all at once. Keith writhes in pain, his voice failing him, tears brimming in his eyes. He’s stretched, but he wasn’t stretched for _this._

The alien’s cocks are longer than they are girthy, and it’s the only way that Keith manages to take them. Still he weeps and pants and holds Kosmo tight. The wolf whines and growls at the other man in turn.

But he doesn’t move, doesn’t try to attack.

Kosmo could teleport them out of here in a second, but it wouldn’t solve the problem. Keith has to do this.

“I wish I could say this will be quick,” the man says, pulling out, “but how often do you get to fuck your idol?” He laughs cruelly and pushes back in.

It’s so much, too much, but Keith feels the arousal blossoming anyway. He’s used to being ridden hard, so now all it makes him is wet.

The alien uses that to his advantage, pulling out and fucking all the way back in in long strokes. Keith can tell everything down there is a mess, but for once it’s a blessing because the glide is smooth.

“You’re tight as a dream, even after all that,” the man says fucking him steadily. “Fuck, I remember thinking when I first saw that video about how you didn’t fight. You just stayed there on your knees like a filthy little whore. I thought you liked it, maybe you even staged it. Thought it couldn’t possibly be the Black Paladin, because you were a hero and not some _kvodeast_.”

The alien is breathing hard now, pounding into Keith’s holes. There’s a low whine Keith can’t keep in, something between pleasure and pain.

“But you are,” the man snarls. “Did you go to that planet just to get fucked? How many cocks did you take when the cameras weren’t rolling?”

When Keith doesn’t answer the man fucks him harder, fingers digging bruises into his hips. “Answer me!”

Keith’s brain rattles from the treatment and he can barely think. It’s only when the man reaches up and ensnares his hair that the words break free.

“Just another two… three—“ the man makes a sound of pleasure. “I don’t— re—rem— _ah_!”

“Too many to remember?”

Keith cries out, as good as confirmation. Kosmo whines and licks his face.

“And how often do you take your beast?”

Keith doesn’t want to answer that one. What he did in that video is fair game, but what he and Kosmo do is… private.

The alien batters into him. “Come on, don’t be shy now.”

Keith presses his face into the sheets and tries to pretend he’s anywhere else. That his cunt isn’t getting wetter from his prostate being nailed on every stroke.

“Had him earlier and he already wants another go I see.”

At this Keith does peek out at Kosmo who’s so close, so close all Keith can see first is fur. Kosmo is part protective, part comfort, but then as Keith turns his head a little he can see what the alien means.

Kosmo's cock is near, starting to emerge from its sheath.

Kosmo shuffles again and it’s closer.

“I think he wants you to do something about it,” the man is clearly excited by the idea. He wants to see it so badly that Keith almost denies him.

But he would be denying Kosmo too. Kosmo is being so good and letting this happen while trying to comfort him. The wolf can’t help that he’s turned on watching his bitch get fucked. It would be cruel to not give Kosmo something, especially when he knows how Kosmo feels about anyone else having him.

So Keith reaches for Kosmo's hindquarters and pulls them closer. His purple cock comes right to Keith’s lips.

“Shit,” the alien says, “you’re serious. You— fuck that’s so hot. You’re _filthy_.”

Keith tries to ignore the words, the way they twist in his belly and shame him. He takes Kosmo's cock in hand and puts it into his mouth.

“Yeah, suck it,” the man hisses. The hold on Keith’s waist shifts and the man pushes him closer, allowing Kosmo's cock to slide right to the back of his throat.

Keith chokes initially but adjusts. He’s well practiced in this now. He tongues the slippery cock, comforted immediately by its familiarity.

“You love it, _kvo_ , do you swallow all that beasts come? Do you crawl around on the floor begging for it? I bet you do.” Keith thinks back to that planet, to the time on the ship. He remembers he did crawl around suckling on Kosmo's cock to earn forgiveness. How right the man is about Keith’s depravity makes him blush hot. 

The alien continues the brutal pace, but now leans hard over Keith’s back. It gets him closer, allows him to see Keith deep throating the wolf. It also offers him better leverage to fuck Keith.

“This is what you do with all your fame, hm? Travel around letting every beast and alien into your cunt.” He pushes in with a moan when Keith’s pussy flutters at the words, “And what a cunt. Ass just as tight. Fuck.”

Kosmo still lying down and letting Keith suck him, but now his knot is growing. Keith gets a hand on it to squeeze, feeling breathless and overworked and so, so hot.

“That’s it,” the alien is fucking him desperate now and Keith is so close to the edge even with the pain. “Make him come down your throat,” he snarls, tongue clicking those sounds again. “Let me see you Black Paladin, let me see how much you like being his bitch—“

Kosmo comes first, spilling across the back of Keith’s throat and then overflowing, dripping over his lips and down his face. Keith moans and swallows and wallows in the familiar smell and taste. His body is wound tight and he practically _aches_ for the knot he’s squeezing tight. He wishes it were in his cunt.

The alien makes a strange, guttural noise, and then presses deep. He’s speaking in a language Keith doesn’t know, melodic but harsh. His cocks then begin to pulse, dumping heat into both Keith’s holes.

It’s uncomfortable, too tight, but he doesn’t move. Kosmo has finished coming, and Keith needs to hold him in his mouth a while longer anyway.

When the man finishes he pulls back, his cocks both slipping out. The feeling of total emptiness after such a hard fucking is uncomfortable. If the man weren't here Keith would grab his dildos.

Keith lets Kosmo go when the knot begins to deflate, and then he just lies there on the bed.

“I’m of my word,” the alien says. “It’ll be our little secret sweetheart.”

There are fingers on his ass, spreading him. Keith can practically feel the eyes on his messy holes. “You’re too good to share, anyway.”

There’s a clicking noise and then a satisfied sigh. The man steps away.

“Maybe next time I’m in orbit you’ll see me again.” He laughs wickedly. “And until then we always have that delicious little video on the datastream.”

Keith doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. He just wants the man to leave so he can figure out what to do about the arousal all bottled up and running cold inside him. It's all backed up and it makes him feel weird. It's no a problem he's ever had with Kosmo, the knot makes him come every time.

There are footsteps and then the whoosh of his door opening and closing. Keith tells the room to lock.

Then Kosmo nuzzles his cheek. Keith pulls himself up onto the bed and folds himself safely into that fur. Kosmo is warm and familiar, just being pressed against him is pushing out the cold, strange feeling. 

Already Keith’s thinking about the wolf’s refractory period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be some ambassador blackmail via a very nice comment left on the previous chapter, but then it got into my head that you know who would really find a filth video and trace its origins back? A totally obsessed Nice Guy Fan.
> 
> Next chapter I'm thinking inflation, maybe some Kosmo finally getting that ass. As always I am open to horny suggestions.


	12. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: drugging, drugged sex, rut, come inflation. 
> 
> **also a pinch of keith/kolivan at the end, primary just a fantasy

Keith must fall asleep after that, because the next thing he knows his bedroom is dark. It’s Kosmo moving that awakens him.

He mumbles nothingness into the sheets as the wolf moves down to between his legs. The first swipe of tongue feels luxurious. Keith parts his legs.

It’s then that he begins to remember what happened. How that alien stuffed him full but left him unsatisfied.

Kosmo presses in more, licking at his pussy like it’s a treat. He’s a little sore from before, but the unused arousal spreads thick and heavy through Keith. He reaches back with one hand to pull his lips apart. Kosmo makes a sound of agreement and laps away. Keith’s still pleasantly fuzzy, so it’s extra good. He starts to grind into the sheets and then back on the wolf’s snout.

Eventually, though, it’s not enough. He remembers how he sucked the wolf off as the man pounded into him and how much he wished he were riding the knot instead.

“Kos,” Keith gets up onto his knees to present. The wolf follows, continuing to lap at his wetness. The sound only makes him hotter. “I need your knot.”

And now that he’s said it, it’s like he can’t focus on anything else. There’s something wrong with him. There’s a burn in him, a hunger, and he _needs_ —

Kosmo doesn’t move. Still he’s digging into Keith’s hole, cleaning up the mess.

Keith pushes back, whining. It’s not enough.

A second later when Kosmo still doesn’t do anything, Keith can’t take it anymore. There’s something in him demanding and fever bright. He twists, still on his knees, and reaches for the wolf’s sheath.

The cock is just beginning to peak out and Keith awkwardly tries to rub at it. He needs Kosmo in him now. It’s getting worse every second, and he’s starting to sweat, he needs it.

But for some reason Kosmo won’t budge. He’s only moved his snout to start giving Keith’s rim attention.

Keith takes his hand back and uses them both to spread himself again. “Knot me,” he says, then over and over again as he presses his ass to Kosmo's tongue.

He needs it, needs is so bad he can barely think. He pants and whines and begs for it. He can’t understand why his mate won’t take him, when he’s so desperate for a knot.

A strange keening sound comes out of his throat then. It’s nothing he’s ever done before and he’s not even sure where it comes from. His head is woozy and everything is slightly out of focus and too bright. 

Kosmo pauses in his ministrations as if to listen.

Keith makes the sound again and again.

Whatever it is finally gets him what he wants. What he needs. Kosmo stops licking and mounts him.

Keith’s spun so high he doesn’t even care when it finds his ass first. He pushes back when Kosmo’s lined up and takes him all the way down.

The moan that scrapes it’s way out is alarmingly loud, but it doesn’t matter. His mates cock feels _amazing_ , and he’s going to enjoy it. Penetration itself has never felt this good. It burns his insides.

There must be something different for Kosmo too, because he immediately starts slamming into Keith, making little whuffing noises of happiness that he does usually only when he’s about to come.

Keith clenches tight and they both jolt at the red hot spark of pleasure. Kosmo leans down and licks his throat, his ear.

They move brutal together, Keith wailing with how good the cock feels. He feels removed from himself but deliciously present at the same time. The cock is fattening and pressing hard on his walls and he almost comes.

But there’s a block to reaching the edge for some reason, so he spins higher.

Kosmo fucks his ass with abandon, nose pressed to the back of Keith’s neck, breathing heavy into Keith’s ear. It’s intimate and hot, and it’s driving him crazy.

Kosmo makes more of those noises and Keith responds with his own cries. He doesn’t understand what they mean, but he knows they go together. He knows the way the wolf is fucking into him is because of them.

They’re almost to the headboard the way they’re fucking. Keith tries to brace, but he’s almost too clumsy now. The only thing he cares about is the knot that’s beginning to fatten.

At every shove in it presses against his rim. Keith wants it, he has to have it.

He gives up on bracing himself and instead pulls his ass apart, arching himself just perfectly. The knot is impossibly big for his ass, but it doesn’t matter. Keith needs the knot, and if this is where Kosmo will give it to him, then this is where he will take it.

Sure enough, it starts to go in.

There’s distant pain, but it’s behind the enormity of his arousal. He pushes back as Kosmo keeps railing it in.

There’s no pullout once it’s past the rim and Keith could cry. He feels gorgeously full and so hot he can barely breathe. The load that begins to dump inside him a moment later just seals it.

Keith comes harder than he ever has before, sobbing against the bed. His ass and pussy flutter, drenched, as the pulses overcome him.

The pleasure is so uncontainable it just rips him right out of his head. Everything goes white and blank.

White and blank.

It’s hard after that to know how much time slips him. He feels destroyed, his brain mush. He didn’t even know orgasms could be like that.

He works to breathe for a long time, enjoying the pleasant floaty feeling. Every once in a while the knot in him will adjust and he’ll get an aftershock. It’s good.

Brain function, when it does return, is stilted and strange.

He feels like he’s been drugged.

Maybe that should be alarming, but right now it’s just good. Kosmo has plugged him and he can feel the pressure of all that come. Keith sighs and nuzzles at the sheets.

They’re there for a while until the knot begins to deflate. Even when it does though Kosmo doesn’t pull out.

The madness has calmed now, but Keith can still sense that chemical haze lingering. His body is slightly off, his skin feels too tight. He wishes their mating wasn’t yet over.

And then Kosmo begins to move again.

The pain comes sharp. Keith hisses and tries to squirm away. His hole feels too worn then, the skin screaming at the abuse.

Because he took the knot. Why the hell did he do that?!

There’s no getting away though. The best he can get is a switch to his pussy for a couple thrusts before Kosmo finds his way back into his ass. It only serves to annoy Kosmo and make a bigger mess.

Come slops as the wolf fucks him, it’s filthy and drips everywhere. Keith cries quietly into the sheets even as the arousal warms inside him.

He doesn’t want to, but when the agony of the next knot pushing in happens, Keith comes. Kosmo fucks his load into Keith’s overstuffed hole. When he finshes he settles down on Keith to take a nap.

Keith, exhausted, gives in to sleep as well.

 Except the rest lasts less than a blink. The next thing Keith knows, the cock in him slips out and then right into his pussy. His pussy that is now, shamefully, tighter than his ass.

Keith doesn’t know where the enthusiasm is coming from, if it’s another punishment, but he’s happier the wolf has moved back to his cunt. Kosmo has lost no intensity for the third time, and even his cunt feels battered by the time the knot is fattening.

It’s good to get a proper knot though, even if Keith doesn’t have enough time to finish. When Keith feels that heat dumping into him, he closes his eyes to doze.

Rocking wakes him. It’s the wolf in his cunt again.

“Kos, what’s gotten into you?” Four is a record for this amount of time. Keith’s not even sure how he has the refractory period.

But the wolf doesn’t nip or snort. He doesn’t do anything but fuck Keith. It’s confusing, and Keith’s starting to think it’s not a punishment.

Five and six happen in the same way, though with considerably more begging from Keith. His pussy, he’s sure, is purpling by that point, and it throbs with every touch.

Kosmo listens to his pleas but does nothing. He keeps Keith in position, rhythmically fucking him, using his teeth only when Keith tries to escape.

The seventh Keith manages to get in his mouth by sheer luck. He’s deliriously tired, but the pain makes him whip around when the wolf pulls back to adjust. It makes him swallow down that cock before it can get back into his overused hole.

The cock in his mouth tastes heavy with come. Keith swallows it, milks the knot, and almost chokes when the wolf dumps down his throat.

There’s no way there should still be so much come, but he swallows and swallows and some still spills. When the cock softens enough to remove, Keith is almost immediately asleep.

He wakes, ages later, to the excruciating feeling a knot in his ass.

He comes to consciousness dreadfully. His whole body feels like he’s been run over by a bus and then backed over again. The lights in the room are raised, signalling morning, and by the sound of the knot sloshing inside him, he’s absolutely full of come.

At some point Keith must have passed out and the wolf just kept…

The pain is hot white and he whines pitifully. Kosmo snuffles at his throat and licks him.

“Kos, please. It hurts. It hurts!”

But even as he begs he knows the wolf is going to finish first. He and Kosmo have been… dosed or something, and the wolf can’t seem to control himself. It had to be the alien.

Keith whines and then the wolf gives the return cry. The knot, no longer catching as tight on Keith’s gaping hole, pulses.

Everything so warped and strange it’s hard to tell, but it must be then that the wolf comes. Keith just breathes and breathes and hopes that it’s over.

When Kosmo pulls out, it's with an air of finality. The wolf hops off the bed and then, a moment later, disappears in a flash of light.

Keith collapses into the bed. He’s never felt so used, so filthy. The bed and his thighs are slick. There’s a pressure on his belly that can only mean he’s been stuffed absolutely to the brim with come.

##

There’s an important meeting later that afternoon that Keith can’t miss even in his condition. He does his best crawling out of bed and washing, but over the course of the night Kosmo has fucked him deep and it’s no good.

Just as he’s about to be late, Keith gives up on trying to get it all out, and just takes some intense pain killers and plugs himself up. He can deal with it later.

Still, he ends up hyperaware of the state of his body. The bulge isn’t too noticeable, but every time the eyes of the people around him flicker down all he can think is, _they know._ Every time a Galra moves closer he fears that they can smell it.

He’s washed, but he’s still so full of come. He’s well bred and they must know that.

Kolivan pulls him aside after the meeting finishes. Keith tries to keep his expression smooth, not to clue the other man in to how much this freaks him out.

“Everything okay Keith?” Those dark eyes don’t wander from his face, but Keith still flushes.

“Yeah, fine.”

“You’ve got a bit of a limp today.”

“Been training. Maybe too hard.”

Kolivan hums and then his huge hand falls on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s cunt clenches automatically because there’s only one direction that a Galra putting hands on him goes these days. The Galra's cock is probably huge, but right now Keith could take him in either hole. He’s wet, stretched, he could ride this Galra until the man breeds—

Keith mentally shakes himself to remind himself that this is _Kolivan._ He’s among _Blades,_ not random Galra.

“Well take care of yourself okay?”

The huge hand slides down Keith’s arm and he almost shivers. All he can think about is it wrapping around his waist, forcing him to bounce on a fat Galra cock.

“Uh huh,” Keith squeaks.

“A bit of belly isn’t worth an injury.” A claw tip taps at Keith’s protruding abdomen and he almost loses it entirely. Kolivan can see Keith’s stomach. It makes a swoop of fear and arousal bloom in him.

Keith’s certain with a paper-thin excuse he could go to Kolivan office. There he could climb up into the man's chair and grind down on his lap.

Kolivan is a respected mentor to him, but Keith is sure he could tempt him. He could recline on the man's desk, showing off his dripping holes. He could beg for a cock to satisfy him, beg to be used. He could be the Galra's personal breeding bitch, under his desk working his cock whenever the leader of the Blades needs to relax—

Keith barely fumbles out an agreement and then turns to leave. His face is hot and the arousal is singing in his veins.

He thinks about turning back and going to Kolivan's office the entire way back. He thinks about how ashamed the man would be when he used Keith, and how he wouldn’t be able to stop. Fuck.

Keith's pretty certain that the alien from last night had come that was some sort of aphrodisiac. Kosmo fucked him all night and had been unable to stop. It was like he was driven to it, pounding Keith into the mattress time and time again. It had felt in turns amazing and awful.

Keith gets back to his apartment and gets an eager hand on himself. He wonders, as he gets himself off, if the aphrodisiac would work on more than wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are just *chefs kiss*, so I hope my horny heart did you proud. 
> 
> Clearly I'm into bringing the alien from last chapter back, there's a lot of possibility with Keith being fucked full of aphrodisiacs. Also someone suggested electricity, which sounds g o o d.
> 
> Suggestions really help me tie ideas together and write fun stuff I would never think about, so feel free to go anon and go wild in the comments.


	13. Imbrue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: gangbang, threat of pregnancy**
> 
> **there is no mpreg in this fic with the exception of Ch18-Optional Ending C, but this chapter leans heavy on the threat of as kink.

 A month later Keith goes on a mission that splits him and Kosmo up. It’s necessary, and there’s no way around it. Keith spends the days leading up to it suckling Kosmo's cock, riding his knot, being the absolute best bitch he can be.

They’ll only be apart for a few days, but Keith starts to worry about what the wolf will do without him. If the wolf will find someone to service him while Keith’s gone. The thought makes him squirm. Kosmo's knot is his, he doesn’t want to imagine any other bitch getting it.

The morning of, Keith rides the knot one last time. Mostly the wolf has stayed off his ass, but for their last coupling Keith’s prepped himself to take it. He wants Kosmo to think of this, to know how good he is, how perfectly he takes a cock.

The coupling lasts so long there’s little opportunity to clean up. When his datapad beeps in reminder, Keith plugs himself and then slips into the Blades uniform. He’ll clean during transport.

##

It’s a simple enough mission. There’s a guerrilla force hiding somewhere in the Freyv Forest on Nmoy. They’ve been shooting down and confiscating supply runs to the local population.

Keith is small and stealthy, so his job is to find their hidden camp and send the coordinates back. Local police will then be sent in to handle the troublemakers with hopefully minimal force.

Easy.

It takes less than a day to pick up their tracks in the alien forest. Keith tunes into his Galra senses for sight and smell, he’s been getting better at doing so intentionally and it pays off now. He’s just following a small band that is hopefully headed back to their hideout when there is a noise behind him.

His knife is out in an instant and he turns to defend himself but—

It’s too late. Something wraps around his hand and then there’s a bright fizzle of electric currents. Keith’s whole body drops.

##

Keith comes to in the arms of a burly man. They’re walking down dark lit tunnels and Keith’s arms and feet are elecro-banded together.

Immediately he starts struggling. The huge man has no trouble containing him.

“Ah, look who just came to.”

The men leading look back with interested grins. Keith looks away. He has a bad feeling about this.

A door ahead of them opens and they all go in. It has a chair, a light, but mostly it resembles a cell. The man carrying him drops him ungracefully. “Well then, now that you’re awake, you can strip yourself.”

There is a titter of laughter from all around. Already Keith can feel their hungry eyes.

“Fuck you,” he spits.

The man who dropped him, a hulking yellow alien, steps forward. “Behave or this will go real badly for you.”

Keith spits in his face.

He expects a punch in return, but instead the man just reaches for his arm. Keith tries to shrink away but there’s no where to go. When they make contact an electric jolt zaps him.

“I can knock you out again,” the yellow man threatens, “if you’re going to be difficult.”

It’s tempting, with what is about to happen, but then Keith thinks of the mission. In six hours when he doesn’t check in, the Blades will trace the trackers in his suit. They’ll come get him.

But he doesn’t want them to find him unconscious. He wants the opportunity when the men go to fend off the Blades, to pull himself together.

Keith’s shoulder slump in a show of submission.

The electro-cuffs power down and allow him to separate his hands. It would be a good time to attack except… there’s five of them and Keith is weaponless.

“Strip,” says a Galra to his right.

Keith turns away to, but then he finds the men have all spread around him. He’s in the center of the small room and there’s no opportunity for modesty. They planned this.

Heat flushes across his cheeks.

“Come on kitty,” another man says. He’s blue and horned with armored scales. “Nice and slow now, give us a show.”

It’s in Keith’s best interest to take his time. To comply. To take the suit off itself so he can put it back on later, and so the men don’t rip it off him and accidentally destroy all the trackers.

 Keith reaches back for the zipper and slowly begins to peel it down. He can feel their eyes on him, lewdly looking over his face, the skin of his shoulders as it's displayed. Keith slips his arms out and the zipper pulls lower, baring his chest. A Galra, tall but slender reaches out and plucks at Keith’s nipple.  Keith makes a startled sound. 

“Beautiful little thing,” one of the men say.

Keith’s burning under their stares as he pushes his uniform down to his hips. His heart is pounding, fear and excitement tangled up in his veins. He hates everything about this, but between his legs he’s wet. His nipples are peaked. His cunt pulses and the desire to be filled grows. It’s just who he is now, a filthy slut.

“Bend, and slowly now,” the blue horned man orders. He’s directly behind Keith, prime position to see—

Keith gasps. He's sweating and his belly feels squirmy. He doesn't want to do what the man says because of how much he's enjoying it. But. 

He agreed to be easy.

Keith bends, knowing even as he does so how it puts his ass on offer. He’s leaking now and if the men can’t smell it yet they’re about to see—

He pushes the uniform down over his ass. The air is cool, and even if the man didn’t growl approvingly, Keith would know the moment they can see him. The moment his dripping cunt is bared to their eyes.

A heavy hand comes down on Keith’s neck and forces him to bend further.

“Fuck baby. Look at that. Pull yourself open, show me your pretty holes.”

The man with the electricity is the one holding Keith down now, and he doesn’t want a shock for disobeying. Clumsily he reaches back and pulls his ass apart.

“It’s a lucky day,” the man with the horns says. There’s a finger then touching Keith’s asshole and sliding down to his slick pussy lips. “He’s a breeder. Two holes, plenty to go around.”

Keith shuts his eyes tight. Just having a finger playing with his lips is making him wetter. The finger goes back to his ass and presses in easily. Keith’s still stretched and, despite his cleaning, a little wet from Kosmo.

“Looks like you’ve been busy. Already someone’s broodmare?”

Keith doesn’t answer and the men chuckle. The circle around him tightens, a few of them reach out to caress his skin, pluck a nipple. One bold Galra thrusts a finger in Keith’s mouth.

“It’s only right then that we give you what you want. Zin you okay going last? Want him to fully feel me.” The horned man paws at Keith’s ass.

“Of course, be my guest Qe,” the yellow alien says and steps away.

“Perfect,” there’s a sound behind Keith of clothing being undone. Keith takes his hands back to balance himself on the chair. “Now little spy,” Qe says, “you ever been properly bred?”

Something hot touches Keith, the mans cock. It slides through his wetness, rubbing between both holes. It’s big, but not anything Keith hasn’t taken before. That’s almost a relief.

The Galra near his head that’s taken up Zin's position yanks at Keith’s hair. “Answer him.”

“Yes,” Keith says. He tries not to think about that cock teasing him.

“But no kits?”

Keith shakes his head.

Qe laughs, low, “I can give you some. We’re compatible with a lot more species than Galra. Never met a pussy I couldn’t imbrue.” His cock is still moving up and down, testing each hole. “Just tell me which one is your womb baby.”

The horror trickles down Keith’s spine. So far Keith hasn’t really worried about… that. Didn’t think he could…

But what if the man's right? What if he can—?

“Is it this one,” the man pushes his cockhead up against Keith’s ass, almost popping in through the rim. There’s a slight pain, he’s not wet enough, but that’s fine. It’s better there than risking actual breeding.

“Yes,” Keith says.

The man hums but pulls back. “Or is it…” his cock moves down through his pussy, and too easily slides into his cunt an inch.

Keith doesn’t mean to, but he shutters.

“Mmm,” huge hands enclose Keith’s hips. “I think you’re a lying little spy.” His cock pushes in, hot and heavy and making space for itself. “I think this is exactly where I should be.”

Keith’s pussy flutters in pleasure and fear. “No!” He says, desperate for any reason this man shouldn’t fuck him there. “My other hole is tighter, better!”

“Is it?” Qe pushes in as deep as he can go and bumps Keith’s cervix. _Fuck,_ he can’t come right there, if he’s that fertile with Keith he can’t— “seems like this one suits me just fine.”

“No!” Keith wails as the cock begins to fuck in. He’s sopping and he knows already the man is leaking in him. He struggles to try and get the cock out. “The other, please! I’ll do—“

“Shut him up,” Qe demands. His hands are bands on Keith, working him easily on his cock. “I want to enjoy this.”

The other Galra hardly need incentive. Immediately there’s a cock in Keith’s face, pushing between his lips.

Keith chokes but there’s no stopping it. The man gets all the way in the begins to fuck his face. “Fuck that’s good,” the Galra says when Keith attempts to swallow around him.

“See isn’t that better?” Qe has picked up the pace now, fucking hard but staying deep. He hits Keith’s cervix nearly every time and it’s painful. “You say you’ve been properly bred, but you’ve no kits. I’ll get some in you baby, don’t you worry.”

Keith wails around the cock in his mouth, struggling uselessly. The two other unoccupied Galra stand around him, cocks in hand watching. Zin is still fully clothed but his eyes are intense, as though just watching Keith be defiled is enough for him.

“Fuck you’ve got such a sweet hole,” Qe says. He’s pounding into Keith now, shoving the cock down Keith’s throat with the motion."Been a while since I got to go bare." He grunts grinding himself in. "Ain't easy, not everybody wants kits. But you, I can feel you sucking me in, _fuck_ , almost there.”

Keith’s cunt squeezes as the panic swells. Any moment Qe will come and— and— Keith can’t even think it. He’s not supposed to be here, not supposed to let anyone else fuck him, but here he is about to get bred.

“Yeah, squeeze me, you want it you slut. Wanna be fucked full of kits. I’ll give you a full belly.”

And Keith shamefully does. The panic has wrapped itself around his arousal and all of a sudden Keith’s on the edge of orgasm, his hole fluttering and milking the man's cock. Keith doesn’t want it but his body says different. It wants a load of fertile come dumped so deep in Keith it won’t ever come out.

He tries to plea, to speak at all but he can’t. The cock in his mouth fatten and the man above him hisses.

Then he’s swallowing a load so he doesn’t choke.

Qe swears in a language Keith doesn’t know because Keith’s body has gone tight, has clamped the cock in his pussy just right. He drives in hard once and twice, so deep Keith can’t imagine that when the man starts to come it’s not directly into his womb.

The spent cock slides out of his mouth. “Please no,” Keith groans. His voice is tattered.

But Qe can't stop, won't. He pushes deep in and starts to come in heavy pulses, groaning like it’s the best he’s ever had. It’s hot, hotter than Galra run, and Keith feels it shooting inside him. Too much, coating his inside, breeding him properly.

It trips his own orgasm because he does have that fantasy. Has let Kosmo put load after load in him to the thoughts of a litter. Now maybe a man really has.

It's filthy, shameful. He could have a belly full of kits and he barely has a first name.

Qe pulls out when he’s satisfied. He smacks Keith's ass and then turns to the other Galra. “Wefhim?”

##

The other two Galra get a turn after that, but Keith just mostly tunes it out. His mind can’t stop circling the fear that he might be…

What would he tell the others? What would he tell _Kosmo?!_

One of the Galra comes down his throat, and the other in his ass courtesy his own wetness for lubrication. Then they all shuffle out, joking and satisfied. Keith is bent over the chair, dripping, mind gauzy with the fear that he's been impregnated.

Except he isn't done yet. The yellow alien, Zin, stays.

“I’d say they saved the best for last,” The man says stepping up, “but unfortunately you’re not going to enjoy this at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we are going hard, Zin's bringing the heavy stuff (electro, fisting, degradation). Keith will absolutely not enjoy himself, just a warning. After that is a medical exam tho, so stay tunedddd.
> 
> Since I can't give you all my account name, if you want more of my work let me point you to my other filth VLD piece "Infiltration" by Anon. It's sheith, and does have a happy ending, but you can def see shades of this fic there.
> 
> Also, also, if you guys aren't reading the comments, there's some grade A filth down there and it's a BLESSING. Feel free to continue to feed me!! I've got the next two chapters ideas in hand, but you never know, my horny brain is very susceptible to a good idea.


	14. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: sadism, threats of harm, choking, electrostimulation (extreme overstim), degradation, fisting
> 
> **this chapter leans a little on sadism and Keith is not having a fun time, so be careful if it ain't your kink**

“The others wouldn’t recognize it, but I know your uniform. Know the Blades work,” Zin says as he grabs a hunk of Keith’s hair. Keith’s bent over the chair exhausted, but his brain tunes in at the mention.

“It’s why we knew interrogation was useless. Best just to enjoy such a sweet treat.”

Keith spits a curse at the man in Galran. The hand in his hair gives him a sparking shock and then tugs him up off the chair and drops him on the ground.

“Now,” the man says. “No doubt your team is tracking you and will come and find you when you don’t check in. Whether or not they find you with any thoughts left in that pretty little head is up to you. If you do what I ask, then this will only hurt for a short amount of time.”

“And if I don’t?” Keith pushes back to sit up on his knees. This alien rubs him all the wrong ways.

“If you don’t, then this will hurt for the rest of your very short life.” The man smiles then with terrifyingly sharp teeth.

He spreads his legs and crooks a finger at Keith. “You can whine and curse and scream all you need to, but I expect as much obedience as you’re capable of in a given moment.”

Everything the man says sets off alarm bells in Keith’s head. While other aliens have been cruel and hard with him, he’s  certain this one is the most dangerous.

He crawls forward tentatively.

“Good,” The man says when Keith is between his thighs looking anywhere but at the bulge there. “Sit that cunt right here,” he moves his shoe and the meaning is clear.

Keith does so. Sits himself right down on the flat of the shoe. The material is hard and stiff against his swollen hole. It feels wrong.

Zin lifts the toe of his shoe to tap at Keith’s pussy. Keith cringes at the flare of pain.

“Now,” there’s a sound of unzipping that draws Keith’s eyes and then—

Zin’s cock is out. It’s big but similar in size to the other Galras, with a slim head. Keith almost sighs in relief. “Show me some of that hospitality you showed the other men.”

Keith takes the ruddy yellow cock in hand and starts to sink his brain back into that space he’d had before. In the long term none of this matters. He can get through this, get back to Kosmo.

A hand grabs his hair just as he gets the tip to his lips and pulls hard, forcing Keith to swallow it all at once. He chokes but it’s overruled by how Zin begins to batter his mouth. How he starts just fucking into the back of Keith’s throat with no build up.

Keith arches up to try and get more leeway and that’s when the alien’s free hand snaps out and smacks Keith across the face.

Keith’s eyes pop open at the sharp pain and he tries more vigorously to pull off, but the man gets both hands on his head. There’s an excited growl and Zin starts fucking into his mouth faster.

Keith tries to endure it, but already it’s as rough as some of his toughest sessions.

Then something smacks hard up into his cunt.

Keith shouts but it’s barely a sound with how deep the cock is in his throat. When he opens his teary eyes the man is grinning down at him manically.

“You like that?” He asks. And then something— no, his _shoe_ — prods at Keith’s pussy lips again.

Keith whines, trying to shuffle away while the man keeps moving him on his cock. Just as he gets his legs closed enough to protect himself though, the cock presses as deep as it can go and holds. Keith can’t breathe.

“I told you where your cunt should be. Put it back,” Zin says.

Keith flails at the lack of oxygen, at the vice holding him in place. He claws at the hands but they’re like steel.

“ _Focus,”_ the alien growls. “If you ever want to breathe again.”

The panic is growing, his own need to breathe rising. He needs to—

He scrambles back and sits his leaking hole back on the mans shoe. Instantly Zin pulls off to let Keith gasp for air.

The strike to his other cheek, though, is unexpected. Keith cringes, his hand coming up to cup his stinging skin.

“Obedience,” The man says. “Let’s try again shall we?”

They do and Keith fairs better the second time, if only tangentially. He takes another slap, another brutal bout of throat fucking, but now he knows to expect it. It helps.

Eventually Zin stops, pulling Keith off his wet cock and pushing him back down onto the filthy floor. Keith hits his elbows hard, but he’s light headed from lack of air and that helps to compartmentalize his body’s pain.

“Just look at you,” Zin says then, leaning forward on the chair. His shoe slides forward, the curved slim tip pressing in between Keith’s pussy lips.

This time Keith doesn’t dare move. Afraid of a worse punishment.

“Filthy slut. I saw you get off with all those men.” The tip of the shoe presses in. “You’d fuck my shoe if I let you, wouldn’t you? Already just drooling for it.”

Keith is no doubt a mess of come from the other men and it’s seeping out all over the mans shoe. Keith keeps his mouth shut.

“You’re disgusting.” Zin’s shoe presses painful and Keith tries not to flinch. “Would my shoe even be big enough for you? You took those other cocks like a pro, didn’t even bat an eye at the size. And you’re such a little thing,” he sneers. Then the foot pulls back. “Let’s test that, shall we? On my lap.”

Zin’s cock is still out of his undone pants and it’s just pressed up against his belly, hard and wet from Keith’s mouth.

Dutifully Keith crawls back toward the man and then up onto his lap. At least if the man is going to fuck him then Keith is almost done.

Except Zin doesn’t. Keith’s spread over his lap, thigh aching with the stretch, but instead of getting his cock to Keith’s hole, Zin starts fingering him.

“You’re sopping,” he sticks three fingers in immediately, shoves them right in to squelch in Keith’s wetness. “Who else did you take? Your Blades?”

Keith squirms without meaning to. It's too close to that fantasy about Kolivan. Too close to the truth that he _would_ let them have him if they wanted. The alien pinches his ass.

“Bet you did. Cockwhore like you, I bet you made the rounds. Most of them are huge I hear, but that’s just your speed.”

His fingers come out and then he offers them, wet and frothy, to Keith’s mouth.

“Open.”

Keith has to shut his eyes to do it. It’s one thing to swallow when it’s in his mouth and another to have it scooped out from inside him.

Zin smears it across his cheek, his lips, and then shoves his fingers into Keith’s mouth, scraping the back of his sore throat. He demands that Keith suck them clean.

The taste is musky and salty and vile. Keith grimaces and does it. The man chuckles and Keith's face flares in embarrassment. 

Then Zin puts four fingers back inside Keith.

“This isn’t even a struggle.” He comments, shoving them all the way in. “Let’s try for more.”

Keith puts together what that means just as Zin pulls his fingers out. Automatically Keith tries to get up, to get away, but one hand wraps around his throat and pulls Keith back down.

“What did I say?!” Zin snarls.

Keith coughs trying to breathe around the tight hand. He tries to get a word or, humiliatingly, an apology out.

“Not sorry, not yet,” the alien says. His free hand gropes Keith’s ass and the slides up under.

When he starts to get his fingers back in Keith, he holds him by the throat, nearly choking. Keith gulps and wheezes, his body taut and panicking.

And then he feels the stretch, the soft burn that begins to fold on itself, getting bigger and bigger. It’s Zin, trying to push his hand in, a quickly thickening prospect that really does push Keith’s limits.

He cries out but there’s no enough air, none to protest, none to struggle. He’s just held there immobile as Zin begins to force his fist into Keith’s cunt.

The pain shrieks as the knuckles catch, but it gets twisted between his pussy and his throat, and it’s hard to tell what Keith’s more concerned about.

The hand on his throat loosens for just a moment and Keith gasps for air to clear away the wooziness.

It doesn’t do anything for the escalating pain.

“Please,” he begs with a graveled throat.

“There’s no mercy here, not for a filthy slut like you.” Zin pushes in again and the knuckles breach.

Keith starts a scream but the hand tightens around his throat again and cuts it off. He scratches at the arm in terror and agony but it doesn’t budge and—

Then the hand in his cunt jerks up, pressing deeper, and the pain is so intense it knocks everything else out of Keith’s head.

Then the hand begins to move. _Inside him._ It wasn't even that hard in the end, Keith is so wet and loose already. He's taken so many cocks recently that of course the man's fist can fit. This thought is the most humiliating of all. That he's so ruined, so filthy, that he could take someones whole hand. 

Zin pulls out and pushes back in. The sensation is so painful that Keith has to detach from it. The man fucks him with his fist, hand tightly clamped around his throat and Keith just… checks out.

It’s like watching himself from the corner of the room. The man jeers and growls and uses his body and Keith just takes it like a bitch. His eyes are closed, his mouth is open and gaping, there’s a sopping wetness dripping all over the floor.

“Fuck,” Zin says after a while, eyes riveted on Keith’s face. He starts to speak low in a language Keith doesn’t understand.

“Fuck I’m going to come,” he snarls, and then pulls his fist out.

It’s enough of a shock to get Keith back into his body. The hand releases his throat and the oxygen pours in clarity.

And excruciating pain.

Keith is moved then like a doll. The man picks him up and turns him, sitting him down right onto his cock. It’s not as painful as the fist, but even the cool air burns his ruined cunt.

“Yeah,” Zin mumbles, moving Keith on his cock. Keith whines, but he’s so tired his head flops back onto Zin’s shoulder. “You’re so loose,” the alien says.

Something sizzles then, rousing Keith’s numbing nerves. It feels like static or a sharp needle.

Zin groans and electricity hits the base of Keith’s spine and surges up to his fingertips. Keith jerks in the grip, a pathetic mewl falling from his lips.

But then it happens again. Zin grunts, keeping up the rhythm, and electricity jolts up through Keith’s cunt.

The hair on the back of his neck stands. Keith realized then that all the rest was foreplay, that everything else was just preparing him.

Another jolt hits him, stronger and longer than the last. His spine curls and his fingers and toes twitch. Every nerve that’s been filed down by the evenings activities kicks back on.

Keith sobs, powerless as the man fucks him, as he shoots inside Keith in small but brutal bolts every time. It goes on, waves and waves of electricity. Keith can barely focus, his head lolling, mouth agape.

Close to his head the man is panting like he’s having the best time. His hands dig hard on Keith’s hips as the rhythm moves faster.

The next shock does something significant and Keith tries to scream or shout, but instead it’s a strange garbled sound.

And then in a blink he’s on the floor, as if time has skipped by him. Zin is still on him, still rutting into his hole, and there’s a heavy hand on his head keeping him cheek to the floor. When Keith breathes in there’s wetness, a foul smell and taste.

The man speaks rabidly in another language, but uses his hand to smear Keith’s face against the wetness.

It’s then that he realizes the wetness is his own. It’s what dripped out while Zin was fucking him on the chair.

“You want so badly to be ruined, I could just smell it on you from the first moment,” Zin says, voice gone strange and dark. He’s fucking Keith hard now, like a feral animal.

There’s another shock then and it shorts out Keith’s head for a second. He makes that strange sound again, tongue in his own filth.

“You disgust me,” the man says. But it’s crazed, tinged with avarice. Keith can feel the alien's eyes on his face, watching everything intently. “I’m going to give you what you deserve,” he snarls.

The static-before-a-strike sensation that prickles across Keith's skin is the only warning he gets and it’s far, far too late to do anything about it. The man starts to come then, making loud animalistic sounds and shooting his load inside Keith.

But the electricity that comes with it is hot and unrelenting. It blisters all his insides like nothing else ever has and Keith convulses, wetting himself. There's a pathetic hurt sound that falls from his throat.

Zin doesn’t care. He takes his pleasure in Keith’s cunt, fucks in waves and waves of electricity as he comes. Keith ends up lost in it, drowning beneath the painful white haze.

It’s almost a blessing when he finally passes out.

##

Keith comes to with motion. It’s a familiar one, and for one beautiful moment he thinks he’s back home in bed with Kosmo.

But then the pain kicks back in and Keith _remembers._

He wipes his eyes and opens them to the same room. Zin, however, is gone and there’s a Galra fucking his ass.

With the way he’s grunting and moving Keith assumes the man will finish soon, so he does nothing. Not that there’s anything to do.

He’s only grateful that Zin is nowhere to be seen.

The memories are fractured and painful and Keith pushes them away. He’s still lying in a puddle of fluids, the Galra pounding away at him. He focuses on the now.

It’s hard, his cunt is agony and all his nerves are tingly and painful. He’s far too overstimulated.

The Galra moans and then finishes. When he pulls out it leaks from Keith’s hole.

“Qe’s will be in shortly,” the Galra says before he goes with a smug smile.

Over the next few hours Keith takes a few more rounds in his ass and mouth. None of the men bother with his pussy after that. They don’t really bother with talk or taunting either. They must see the reality of him, that he’s barely conscious, too worn through for anything.

Still good enough for a fuck though.

When the retrieval team does arrive, Keith has just enough energy to crawl over to his discarded uniform and pull it on.

Everything hurts so badly he has to dash tears from his eyes, but he forces himself into the uniform. He can’t let people see him this way, can’t let them _know._

It’s not going to be enough. He knows he looks like hell and the room reeks of sex, but he’s hoping whoever comes will be compassionate. Will let him cover this whole mess up and not report it.

Keith scoots over to the locked door, dizzy and only half conscious. He waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Poor Keith...
> 
> So this little series is coming to an end my dear readers, but I've thought of a fun way to end it! Next chapter will be the medical exam, and then after that I will do 2-3 chapters that will post simultaneously as a sort of "choose your own ending".
> 
> I'm thinking that Keith is back with Kosmo and someone walks in on them. Who, and how does it go? Do they shame him and report it? Do they join in and blackmail him? I am taking votes! Comment below with your suggestions. We can break any wall or plot, it can have lasting effects, anything goes since it's the end. If someone's commented with your pairing or idea, just drop a +, second the motion, or add your own idea to it. 
> 
> I will pick 2-3 of the top commented pairings with some of the ideas that really get me, so last call for your kinkiest stuff!


	15. Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: manipulation/gaslighting, medical examination, sounding

It’s only because of Keith’s rank that he’s able to avoid medical. He is given some basic pain medication on the ship back, but he snaps when anyone tries to suggest they look beneath his suit.

Instead Keith goes to the showers, and spends over an hour gingerly washing himself off. It’s not enough, but it’s all he has in him. He passes out on his cabin and sleeps the whole way back to the Blades base.

On the base he meets up with the supervisor of the mission and submits a bare bones report of his capture. His face does the rest to ward off further questions.

Keith is dismissed then, but he doesn’t board the ship back to the Garrison and Kosmo. Just because he isn’t going to go through official channels for medical, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t need one.

Mostly, Keith can’t get it out of his head that he might be…

So he goes back to his room and on a private server looks up a shady but anonymous clinic. There's one in a nearby star system that he can get to in just a day. Keith books an appointment under a fake name, but does list the reason for his visit.

His cheeks are burning by the time he’s done and he books a ship out for himself.

##

The flight is quick, and if it weren’t for Keith’s own growing anxiety, nearly painless. He flies into a major city in an unremarkable ship and dresses himself down, ties his hair back. He’s not _unrecognizable,_ but he’s going to a clinic and the people actually looking at him closely are sworn to protect his privacy.

The alien at the desk takes his fake name and then transfers a medical form to his datapad to fill out. Keith sits among rows of aliens and starts to answer it.

The waiting room is dingy and kind of suspect, but it’s also crammed and everyone seems to be trying very hard not to look at one another. No doubt there’s things that go on here that are not above board, but Keith’s not here for that. He’s just glad for once that no one is noticing him.

He finishes the paperwork, but then waits a long time as people are called in and let out. Finally a nurse comes and calls for ‘Akira'.

The nurse does his vitals, barely looking at him and then takes him further back into one of the rooms.

“You’ll undress completely and the lie on the table,” the woman gestures to a standard medical table. “There’s a button on the table, so when you’re ready just press it and the table will slide into position and the doctor will be alerted you’re ready.”

Keith’s stuck looking at the table though. The end disappears through a hole in the wall to another room on the other side. “Why is…?”

The nurse looks at him for the first time. “Privacy is important to our clients. The doctor will only enter the other room and not be able to see your face or be given your name. You will be able to communicate through the wall as he does your checkup, but we’ve found that near anonymity is preferred by many of our patients.”

The reviews had said this clinic was extremely private, but that much Keith hadn’t expected. It is a relief though, to not have to look the doctor in the eye while they’re—

“Oh. Okay, thank you.”

“There’s a bin for your clothing there,” she points. "And when the doctor is done you may redress and wash up. The results will be automatically processed and sent to your data address on file, so once you’re dressed just feel free to leave.”

Keith thanks her again and then the nurse leaves and the lock clicks closed behind her.

Keith lets out a sigh, trying to shake the nerves off. He tells himself that it’s going to be just fine. He’ll make sure Zin didn’t do him any permanent damage, and that Qe didn’t… didn’t…

There’s no use thinking about it. He’s here and that’s it. Keith undresses quickly and stashed his clothes and then gets up on the table. He takes a deep breath and then another. Then he lies back, his feet just through the hole in the wall, and pushes the button.

The hole transforms around him as he’s slid through, conforming to his body so that there’s only a sliver of space and no visibility between the rooms. The table clicks into place when he’s through the wall up to his chest. The light on his side turns green.

A minute or so later he can hear sounds from the other room. It’s then that Keith notices the strangeness of this set up. True, the doctor can not see him, but also his naked lower body is just… there on the table.

“Good afternoon,” a man’s voice pulls Keith out of his head. “I’m Doctor, and my assistance is Nurse.” Another man gives short sound of greeting. “For the purposes of this exam, what would you like to be referred to by?”

“Akira.” Keith says.

“Okay. Akira, I see on your charts you’d like a pelvic and wellness exam as well as a pregnancy test.”

“Y—Yes.”

“Great. We can do the test first since I’m sure that’s pressing information. I see your chart lists your genealogy as Human and Galra, do you know the species of said partner? It helps to limit down which tests we should run and where to look.”

Keith doesn’t. He only has a first name and a vague description. “Uh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t. With your consent we can swab test and it’ll tell us the species. Is that okay?”

Keith doesn’t quite understand that, but it sounds reasonable. “Okay.”

“Great.” The doctor says. There’s a sound of something moving and then. “I’m going to move your legs into the stirrups now for a sample.”

Before Keith can say anything, hands wrap around one ankle and then the other. They spread his legs and bend them up, resting them on padded stirrups.

Keith feels the cold air on him, and he shuts his eyes against how bared he feels. The only solace is that at least the doctor can’t see his face.

“There will be a little discomfort while I take the sample, but there shouldn’t be any pain. Please tell me immediately if there is, and please try not to kick me or Nurse.”

This startles a nervous laugh from Keith. “Does that happen to you a lot?”

“Unfortunately,” says the Nurse.

“Yeah,” says the Doctor. They sound more amused by it than anything and it’s oddly calming. They’re just chatting about work hazards.

It’s going to be fine.

And then there are hands between his legs, pulling the lips of his pussy apart. Keith startles and another hand touches his knee, firm and grounding.

“Inserting the swab now,” the doctor says, and then Keith feels it slide inside him.

He’s still so tender from the abuse, but the swab is tiny so he manages not to flinch.

“Hurt?” The doctor asks.

“No,” Keith says. He doesn’t want to fuss. He’s sure during the exam he will have to answer for the… condition he’s in, but he wants to put it off as long as possible.

The swab withdraws. “There. Let me just run it through the machine.” There’s a moment of silence and then the doctor makes a surprised sound.

“What?” Keith says, his mind racing about what that could possibly mean.

“Oh, I should have explained. Akira, the test pulls any foreign genetics you’ve been in contact with. Mostly only stay in your system for a week or less, but some species do have staying power. Unfortunately your test came back with… quite a few potential partners.”

Keith hadn’t even thought about that. How many people have fucked him in the last week? In the last month? _Fuck_. The shame swamps Keith, his skin burning. The doctor knows, he knows exactly how Keith’s been getting around. He might even know about Kosmo.

“Perhaps you could describe the partner you were concerned about, and I would recognize them on this list. Unless you’d like to be tested for all matched partners?” The doctors voice is perfectly neutral, but Keith just _knows_ there’s judgement. How could there not be when he’s reading a printout of Keith’s whoring history while Keith lies on a table fearful he’s pregnant.

“H—he was blue. Horned—“

“Ah,” the doctor says immediately, saving Keith from bumbling through any more. “The Pwashbi. One moment and I will run the scanner.”

There’s the sound of typing and then Keith hears a machine start up. The scan is quick and doesn’t feel like anything.

“The test is negative,” the doctor says.

Keith hadn’t realized he was so tense until the moment it falls out of him. He collapses down with a sigh if relief.

“The answer you wanted then?” The doctor sounds amused.

“Yeah,” Keith says, voice thick. “I didn’t think I was… compatible, wasn't with other species. But then I started to worry.”

It’s too much honesty, but Keith just feels so _relieved_.

A hand squeezes his knee. “Understandable. But just so you know, your genetic makeup does lend itself to pregnancy with some of your prior partners. So if you want to avoid that in the future, I would recommend a form of contraception. I could write you a script before you go.”

Keith should ask which partners, he should. But he’s so afraid of drawing attention to the list. To if Kosmo is on that list. “Okay,” Keith says instead.

“Wonderful. Nurse, could you enter that while I prep for exam. Akira, next is the physical exam. I couldn’t help notice you had some soft tissue damage, is that primarily what you would like looked at?”

“I— um. Yeah. Just that it will heal okay. And um, everything is still functioning.”

The hand has disappeared off his knee, and Keith hears water and rustling around happening on the other side of the wall. “Usually we do another scan for this, but admittedly you are our first part Human, and Human anatomy is not in the scanner’s banks. I would like to do a manual examination, and for transparency I will be referencing a datapad with Nurse's help to make sure we are fully informed on your anatomy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Keith knew he was rare, that he often gets a double-take simple for being an unusual alien, but this is the first time he’s thought about it affecting his health. He supposes there’s a reason he’s always gotten his check ups via the Blades or the Garrison.

“It’s not any trouble,” the doctor says. “We get someone not in the database once in a while. This way we can be thorough and make sure you receive the quality of care that you came here for.” The man steps back between Keith’s legs. Keith can feel the air move, the brush of fabric against his legs.

“I will be talking you through it, as well as with Nurse. Now,” a hand presses flat to Keith’s inner thigh. “I will be opening you up. Due to your condition this may hurt a little. I can give you pain medication if you think you’ll need it?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Keith doesn’t need it to be more complicated, he just needs it to be over.

“Then let’s begin.”

Something wet and warm starts pushing into Keith’s hole. It’s much bigger than the swab and Keith grits his teeth against the immediate flare of pain.

“External inflammation,” the doctor says. “Looks fairly minor.” There’s a click and then Keith feels pressure as the device inside him gets bigger.

“There’s,” The doctor must be close, too close, because Keith then feels hot air on his pussy. The doctor breathing. He can’t help how it makes him clench, how his body immediately revs up for it. “Still sufficient lubrication.”

 _Oh god._ Keith wishes he could throw himself out an airlock.

But what’s next is worse. Keith feels what can only be fingers sliding inside him, easy for how the device holds him open.

“Micro abrasions on C2 through 7,” the fingers move, touching inside his cunt.

It’s not sexy, but his body doesn’t care. It’s trained that as soon as anything gets between his legs he’s ready for it.

When the doctor reaches further in, Keith gasps at the spike of pleasure, at the wetness he can feel starting.

“And the cervix?” The nurse asks.

The pressure on the device increases and the fingers are getting deep, so deep inside him. “Definite bruising,” his breath blows right against Keith, and makes him want to squirm. Then the doctor touches his cervix, and Keith jerks hard.

“Apologies,” The doctor says, but he doesn’t remove his hand. Instead it slides through Keith’s wetness, pulling back just a little and pushing back in. “Suggestion of fhush. Prescribing four seqs for infection.”

“Infection?” The word gets Keith's attention.

“Minor, but we should treat it while you’re here, it can become serious.” Another hand sets itself down on Keith’s abdomen just above his cock. The one inside him turns to mirror it. “Tell me if it hurts.”

The doctor then moves up and down his abdomen pressing from both sides. It’s weird and uncomfortable but not painful.

“Good,” The doctor says when finished. The hand on his belly slides down past Keith’s cock.

Keith can only imagine how his cock looks. Hard and dripping despite himself. It must be right in the doctors faces like a shameful symbol of what a slut Keith is. He can’t even get a medical exam without making it weird.

“Your paperwork just said vaginal exam, but with the presence of fhush we usually like to check every orifice. It can be nasty if it goes untreated.”

Keith is nodding even before the man is finished speaking. Then he realizes the doctor can’t see him. “Yeah, okay.”

There’s some further movement and then Keith feels a finger at his rim, smearing lube. “We don’t have a device small enough, so I’m going to use my finger and another test strip to test for fhush.”

Keith doesn’t say anything and the man pushes a finger inside him.

This one is even more like fingering. The doctor has to work his finger in with the lube, pushing in and drawing back out. He’s considerate and goes slow, even as Keith tries to contain his reaction. He’s sore but also aware of how that finger is inching itself closer and closer to his—

Keith cries out when the doctor nails it, and then smacks a hand over his mouth. He curses, horrified.

The doctor laughs good-naturedly. “It’s quite alright. It happens. I’ll need to touch your prostate a little more for a good sample.”

Keith can feel his cock leak when the man does. It feels _good_ , and Keith’s just realizing now how backed up he is. Those men that captured him certainly didn’t give him a satisfying orgasm, and it’s been more than two days without Kosmo. So of course he’s backed up.

It’s just humiliating to be getting off while this doctor is trying to do his job.

“Prostate slightly swollen, test inconclusive. I’ll recommend four seqs and that’ll make us safe.” The finger slips out from Keith’s ass. Keith’s hyperaware of how he’s dripping now all over.

“Just one more,” The doctor says and wraps his hand around Keith’s cock.

Keith makes a sound of alarm and pleasure as the fist slides up to the messy, slick cockhead. Then his brain processes what the man said. “What?”

“Akira, have you ever had a sonder exam?”

He hasn’t, doesn’t even know what that is. Keith can barely focus for how the man has him gripped tight, but every slight movement between them is like a tease. It makes him want to move his hips, fuck into that deliciously tight grip.

But he can’t because this isn’t sex, it’s a medical exam.

“No.”

The fist slides down a little as the man does something else on the other side of the wall. “It’s pretty simple, but I will need you to stay still, okay? This one definitely rates higher on the discomfort, but I have done plenty of sonders, and you are going to be just fine.”

The hand moves again, thumb just pressing up under the cockhead where Keith’s most sensitive. He bites his lip to keep the sound in so the doctor doesn’t hear how his casual exam has Keith halfway to coming.

Though he’s sure the leaking redness of his cock is doing plenty on his behalf.

Then something cold and wet touches the hot tip of his cock. “There will be some pressure, it’s very important you stay still.”

A hand wraps around each of his thighs, holding them open and in place. Keith has just a second for his anxiety to shoot up before something small and smooth is pressing _in._

The bulbous end of a tool slides into the hole in his cock, and Keith’s whole body shudders at the intensity of the situation. Strong hands keep his thighs down, keep his hips from moving.

“I know,” the doctor says. “It’s a strange sensation if you’ve never experienced it, but you’re doing great.”

Keith gasps for air, trying to unclench his jaw. The intensity is _a lot._ It feels like being touched right after an orgasm, when the over-sensitivity is half pain and half pleasure.

The device presses deeper.

Keith keens, his cock hard and throbbing, but it’s hard to know if he likes or hates it.

“Just a little deeper,” the doctor says, voice low. “Just breathe Akira.”

The instrument moves again. It’s millimeters maybe, but it shakes Keith’s whole core. His cunt clenches and his hips press up against those heavy hands.

“Nurse, I’m going to suggest we treat now so we don’t have to try a second time since Akira is so sensitive.”

The other man hums an affirmative. “He’s really fighting.”

“Sorry,” on his side Keith is gripping the table hard, but he feels the guilt of not being able to do this.

“You’re doing great,” the doctor says, and he actually sounds pleased. “I’m just going to use this to stretch you out a little, and then take it out and insert the medication, okay?”

It doesn’t really matter what Keith’s answer is. He has to stay here, has to do it so that he doesn’t get whatever infection it is. “Y—Yeah.”

Then the metal in his cock starts moving again.

The doctor does the same process as the other two times. He thrusts in to stretch Keith, talking Keith through how good he’s doing.

It’s worse though, the sonder test. In Keith’s head as the doctor works, the sensation begins to trip over into just pleasure. It reshapes itself until Keith’s cock is throbbing because it feels like he’s being jerked off from the _inside._

The doctor clears his throat a minute later. “Akira, I’m going to need you not to ejaculate with the instrument still in, okay?”

Keith makes a strangled sound as the instrument continues to move relentlessly. “I can’t— I— Doctor—“ Keith’s huffing for breath, hands digging in now so he can manage the pleasure that’s pouring all over him. It’s too much, he can’t— can’t—  

“Hm?” The doctor says as he continues to move the instrument. “Can’t you control yourself?”

“No,” Keith moans then, loud and careless because it feels _so good_ , and he’s so close. “Please.”

If the hole in the wall wasn’t conformed to fit to his body, Keithvwould reach down and touch himself. He’s convinced that if the doctor just stroked him once with that metal rod in, Keith would come.

“Doctor,” says the nurse with urgency.

“I know,” the doctor says. “Just a little more.”

 _Yes_ , Keith thinks. Just a little more.

But then the meta rod is pulling back out and Keith whines.

“Don’t worry.” One of the hands strokes down his thigh. “Now the medication will be delivered on a similar rod, it’s slightly larger so you may feel a little stretch.”

Keith’s head lolls on the table. He doesn’t care about anything except for coming. His cock is _painful_ now with the pressure.

The insertion of the next tool though has him almost there. Keith cries out, arousal peaking and—

A tight fist wraps around the base of his cock, stopping the orgasm in its tracks.

“Didn’t I _just_ say not to come?” The doctor says. He pushes the new metal instrument a little too hard into Keith’s cock.

Keith gasps out an apology as the instrument begins to move again. “I— it’s _so—_ “

“Yes,” The doctor says coolly. “We’ve established you have no self control. It explains your partner chart.”

This fumbles Keith’s brain. “I didn’t— _ah,_ I didn’t mean to, it just… happened.”

The man works that instrument up and down in tiny movements that blister with pleasure. The fist holds tight around Keith’s base, keeping him from coming.

“Snits just _happen_ to you, do they?”

The shame blankets Keith all at once. Still he feels his cunt clench, wet and dripping. “No, I, uh.”

“Your body and medical history tell a different story,” the doctor says. “Do you often make regular situations sexual Akira?”

The instrument is pulled out then, and Keith sighs in both relief and disappointment. Then he really hears the question that was asked. “What?”

“For example, if I were to check the corona by pulling back your foreskin,” the man fists the head of his cock and then slides down.

The instrument is gone but the echo of it remains and Keith chokes, thrusting into that hand, eager to come.

“Yes, see, you think this is sexual. Interesting.” The hand disappears and with it, some of the haze.

The man is right, Keith thinks then. He’s done little more than inspect Keith’s body, but already he knows the shape of Keith’s illness. This man knows Keith’s a filthy bitch, that he can’t help signaling it even when the situation doesn’t call for it. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, we will endeavor to get through this,"the doctor says. "We only need to medicate the two other areas and then you should be done. Everything else looks fine and certainly _seems_ functional.”

The man can’t see him, but Keith still covers his face. He’s sweating and his heart is thundering but the arousal is still vibrating in his veins.

There’s some movement on the other side of the wall and then a body steps back between Keith’s thighs. “Now, it’s a similar process to work this medication in. There will be… some stimulation, but please do remember this is a medical procedure.”

“Okay,” Keith squeaks.

When presses into his cunt then is warm and larger than the previous instrument. The slide is easy with how he’s sopping.

“Good,” says the doctor, and he once again sounds pleased with Keith. The hands settle back on his thighs, keeping him spread. “Now let me just—“

It pulls out and pushes back in. Keith squeezes on instinct and the instrument presses deeper. It’s softer than the thing that opened him up, and it feels _wonderful_ sliding into him. Just right. Reminds him of the cock he had—

Keith shuts that line of thinking down. He can’t be thinking of cocks now. The man _just_ asked him to be professional.

But the thing begins to press in and pull out rhymically, and every second it gets harder and harder for Keith to keep it together. His cock is still hard and everything in his head is telling him that he’s being fucked.

He moans at a particularly good thrust in, his hips coming up only to be shoved down hard.

“What did I _just_ say?” The doctor says. He’s breathing hard now, tone clipped. “Try to at least _pretend_ you have some decency.”

Keith does try. Shamefaced, he clasps a hand over his mouth and tries to stifle himself. It’s hard as the object starts to piston into him faster. It’s thick and hot inside him and—

It has to be a cock. _Has to be._ Keith’s taken too many not to know. The horror of that reality falls over him. Is this man taking advantage of him?

It’s the downside of the wall separation,  Keith can’t _see._

“Doctor,” Keith says shakily, “Doctor what are you…?”

The man’s breathing hard when he answers. “Just what I said I was doing. I’m working this medication into your vaginal walls. Without proper stimulation you,” he swallows loudly. “You’ll excrete it. Especially how wet you are.”

“Can I see it?” Keith asks.

The instrument inside him slows. “See what?”

“The thing inside me,” Keith says.

The doctor gives a heavy sigh and then pulls it out. A second later there’s movement and a drawer pops open on Keith’s side of the wall, just within reach.

“Take a look. Please don’t touch it, or I will have to sterilize it.”

Keith leans up and looks inside the drawer. Indeed there is a long, cylindrical object, covered in lube and fluid.

It looks small for what Keith was feeling, but there’s no denying the evidence. That’s definitely something that was inside him. “Oh,” he says.

“This is highly irregular, but I’m humoring you in the hopes that this will quell your… hyper sexual issues. Am I clear to proceed?”

Keith reclines back on the table and the drawer shuts and reopens on the other side. “Yeah,” Keith says. “Sorry.”

He feels like he’s apologizing a lot. He wishes he could just do this right.

“It will all be finished with shortly, just lie back and try to focus on something else.”

That instrument slides back inside him then and Keith tries to picture it in his head. He tries to tell himself that this is just a procedure, and the doctor is being so, so generous with him.

But he can’t help how his body assesses it. It’s thick and hot and although firm, it’s soft like flesh is. Soft like a cock is, fucking into his cunt.

It doesn’t help with how the doctor starts thrusting it into him then, fast and deep and like he’s really trying to come. Like he saw Keith’s pussy all fucked up, and wanted some for himself.

The man grunts as he works and Keith rationalizes with himself that there’s another person in that room. Nurse is there to make sure nothing happens, and Nurse has made no comments on the proceedings.

“Okay,” The doctor says with a grunt. “Almost there. Can you squeeze?” He’s pounding it into Keith so fast now.

Keith squeezes, feeling his own arousal spike. “Doc?” He says, unsure.

“Need you to get all of the medication from the tube. Squeeze for me Akira—“ The man gasps for breath, “That’s it,” he says.

All the hairs on the back of Keith’s neck stand up. The sounds, the way the thing inside him seems to _swell—_

There’s a cut off sound then, and heat pours into Keith’s insides. “There you go,” says the nurse. “Stay tight Akira, the doctor is working the last of it into you. This is the most important part so that your fhush doesn’t spread, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith says, but he’s listening intently, trying to determine what is happening.

“Perfect,” The doctor sighs then, pulling the object out. “You did great Akira. There’s just one area left.”

The hands come off Keith’s thighs and then there’s more shuffling.

“Working that in was certainly the workout,” the doctor says with a laugh. “So I’m going to have nurse do the next one. We haven’t had to treat fhush in a bit, and let me tell you, it’s certainly reminding me that I need to get back to the gym.” The two men laugh with each other.

“Is that okay?” Asks Nurse, stepping between Keith’s legs. “Doctor is over here whining about his sore arm, but he will be monitoring the entire time while I treat you.”

Keith agrees because there’s no other choice. He already got through two out of the three.

“It’s a clean applicator, but unfortunately it will be about the same size so there might be more discomfort.”

They already think him whorish enough, so Keith doesn’t comment on how it’ll be fine, that he’s taken bigger. He just agrees.

Nurse doesn’t bother to stretch him anymore though, the tip just touches his rim and then presses inexorably in.

Keith arches in alarm, but then two sets of hands press him back down.

“Just breathe, let it in,” Nurse says.

Keith does, and it doesn’t take long for the nurse to have slid the thing all the way inside him, tapping his prostate. Keith covers the sounds with his hands.

It goes much the same way the other did, slow at first while the nurse works the instrument in, and then begins to pick up a rhythm. The thing is warm and heavy inside Keith, exactly like a cock.

After so much, Keith can’t hold it back. The nurse starts nailing his prostate and Keith barely swallows a scream as his cock jerks. Finally, finally, he’s going to come.

He’s just beginning to rock back into the thrusts when a hand wraps itself around the base of his cock and cuts him off.

“It’s very rude to disrespect my nurse,” the doctor says. “He’s working hard on your treatment, and clearly all you can think about is getting off.”

Keith wails then, too fraught and turned on and ashamed.

The nurse makes a sound and starts pounding into him hard. “Almost there Akira.”

“I shouldn’t,” The doctor says blandly, fist moving up to just encircle the head of Keith’s cock. “Frankly you should see someone about this toxic proclivity.” The man squeezes just under the head.

Keith’s hips move without him, fucking into that ring. It’s _delicious._

“I won’t endorse it,” The doctor says, keeping his hand perfectly steady as Keith fucks up into it. “But if you want to debase yourself, go ahead. I will at least collect the semen and test it to make sure we didn’t miss anything.”

He sounds so bored and disappointed in Keith. It twists up inside Keith. Makes him hot and embarrassed.

But he can’t stop. The nurse is breathing hard now and hitting his prostate and Keith’s been given permission.

He whines and mewls and fucks up into the doctor's fist chasing his orgasm. It’s just as he’s _right there_ that the fist loosens, moves up just a little. Just enough that Keith has to chase it, has to arch up to get a barely-there friction.

It’s maddening and he’s _so close,_ so desperate. The nurse presses all the way in, hand banded tight on Keith as he makes a cut off sound.

At the same time Keith feels hot air blow over the tip of his cock.

_A mouth._

His orgasm hits him hard, pulsing from deep in his belly, messy and helpless as he tries to thrust against the too soft-grip.

The doctor laughs at him and another pulse of pleasure shoots through Keith’s body.

He hardly notices when Nurse pulls the object out of him, or how he drips something warm onto the table beneath him. Keith can only focus on that thumb that starts to rub over his sensitive head, milking the last few pulses out of him.

And then it’s done.  

He collapses back onto the table, spent and humiliated.

“Well that was certainly a mess,” the doctor says with a shade of disdain. “The treatment is finished though, so you’re free to go. You’ll likely have some discharge from the treatment, but that’s normal. The results will all be send to you via datapad.”

Keith makes a sound of agreement, but he is barely focusing. The orgasm has floored him and he’s still too ashamed. He just wants them to go.

Keith hears them clean up in the other room and then something touches his rim. “You did so well,” the nurse says low, almost secretive. “We don’t get a lot of patients like you, it was a treat.”

Keith doesn’t know what he means, but the finger that pushes into his hole and pulls back out gives Keith a shaky, uncertain feeling.

Then he’s left alone.

Keith slams the button to move the bed back into his own room and then looks down at himself.

Everything looks as it did before, except there’s a puddle of purple liquid leaking from between his cunt and ass. He touches it and it’s thick like—

He can’t think of that. Can’t do that here and now. There’s nothing he can do about it even if…

Keith scrambles up onto his feet and quickly redresses. When he leaves the woman at the front desk bids him goodbye.

Keith gets back to his ship and has to change for how the slick mess has dripped down his thighs. He does so remembering that the doctor had offered a contraceptive prescription.

When Keith checks the chart on his datapad there isn’t any script. He sighs. It's not like he’s going to go back. Even calling or messaging would be too much for him at this point. He’s not damaged or pregnant, that much the records state.

Instead Keith puts it out of mind and turns the engine on. He misses Kosmo and home.

As Keith flies back toward them, worn and sore, he hopes his wolf won’t be angry with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I was having fun with this one because its over 5 THOUSAND WORDS. Wow do you guys think fhush is even a real disease? Hmmm. What good doctors diligently checking and treating each of Keith's holes. I'm sure that all was completely above board.
> 
> The last three chapters are a choose your own ending (or all three). Below are the options, individual kinks are listed at the top of each chapter.
> 
> Chapter 16: Ending A, Kolivan/Blades  
> Chapter 17: Ending B, Shiro/Kosmo  
> Chapter 18: Ending C, Kosmo pups **mpreg**


	16. Ending A: Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: public display, gangbang, objectification, breeding bench. Keith/Kolivan Keith/Blades

 Not long after the horrible mission and Keith’s week of making it up to Kosmo, Kolivan corners him in the hallway.

“Can I have a word?”

Automatically Keith’s on guard, the alarm bells in his head on high alert. He’s plugged full from this morning, and the last thing he needs is to be in close quarters with Kolivan. None of the Galra have indicated so far they could smell him, but Keith lives in the fear that it’s only a matter of time.

Still he agrees and follows Kolivan back to his office.

Keith can’t help how his eyes linger on the chair before Kolivan sits himself on the corner of his desk. Keith remembers all too well that fantasy of crawling up onto Kolivan's lap, begging the Galra to—

“I read over the incident report,” Kolivan says, straight to the point. “And I saw you turned down medical care after.”

A blush floods his cheeks and Keith looks away. “It’s fine, I took care of it.”

Kolivan sighs. “I’m sure you did. My concern was more… personal.”

This gets Keith’s attention. Kolivan is watching him steadily, towering over him from his position on the desk.

“Keith are you okay? And don’t give me the party line. You’ve been off for a while now, before this mission. And if there’s something going on… I would like it if you could tell me.”

It’s a nice speech, but if Kolivan actually _knew—_ “Just been tired,” Keith says. “Probably working too hard.”

Kolivan nods, shifting more toward Keith. It’s incredibly difficult not to look at his crotch, it’s almost eyeline for Keith. “If you need a vacation, you need only say. Krolia is still out on mission, but I could call her.”

“No!” Worse than Kolivan sniffing him out would be his mother. “No, it’s fine!”

The answer is too loud, too quick. Kolivan frowns. “Keith,” he reaches out, but that’s it for Keith.

Keith jumps up out of the chair and stumbles away. “It’s fine, I’ll… look into the vacation, it’s—“

He stops when he sees Kolivan is no longer looking at him, but is fixated on the chair he just vacated. It takes Keith just a second to know why.

There’s a lot of compounding mistakes that lead up to this moment. Keith’s been meaning to buy a sized up plug, and he was supposed to put on tights with the tunic this morning, but he was running late because him and Kosmo had more than one round this morning and—

There’s too much wetness in him, too much for one little plug. Keith can feel it now, or rather it’s absence. It slipped out when he leapt from the chair.

He can feel it in the way the come has started to leak down his thigh.

“What is…”

Before Keith can move, can even hope to salvage the situation, Kolivan has plucked the plug from his seat.

When he looks at Keith, his expression is strange, shifting. As if the man is rewriting everything he knows about Keith. It’s intense and scary but Keith’s cunt still throbs at the danger.

Kolivan’s eyes go down to his legs where he’s pretty sure the come is visible. “Is there something you want to tell me Keith?”

Keith bites his lip. He’s caught but he doesn’t know what to do. Kolivan has his plug in hand and it’s slick with fluid, held aloft like criminal evidence. “I’m sorry.”

Kolivan gets up and crosses the distance between them. His free hand, huge and clawed, wraps around Keith’s waist. “Sorry about this or just sorry you got caught?”

The words fumble in Keith’s mouth. The hand slides down the outside of Keith’s leg and then just a single claw tip scrapes at the bottom hem of his tunic.

“Very well.” Kolivan says when Keith doesn’t respond. “Up on the desk then, let’s see.”

Keith freezes. “What?”

Kolivan gestures to the desk he just vacated. “Sit,” he orders.

That works. Keith hasn’t decided anything, but his body follows the order. Kolivan is still his boss when it comes to Blades work, it’s second nature to do what he asks when he uses _that_ tone.

Keith hops up on the desk, and then to his horror Kolivan drags the chair closer and sits down. Their eyes meet for one tense moment, both of them keenly aware that if Kolivan looks down he will be able to see right up Keith’s tunic.

“Some of the men had mentioned a scent,” Kolivan says calmly. His hands wrap around each of Keith’s knees and then, not breaking eye contact, he spreads Keith’s legs. “It came and went, but reminded them of…”

He looks then and Keith’s cheeks flare hot.

“A breeder,” Kolivan says, a little in awe.

Keith knows he is of course, but hearing it said with such finality from Kolivan really seals it. “So this is what you’ve been hiding.”

Claws slide in toward where Keith’s throbbing. He jumps when thumbs touch the lips of his pussy. They pull him apart.

Keith gasps, and he can feel the wetness ooze out of him.

“Not hidden from everyone though.” One finger slides casually through his wetness. “What’s the matter kit, one not enough for you?”

“What?” Keith’s losing control of the situation fast, and he doesn’t know how to gain it back.

“Come in here with this,” Kolivan motions to the plug sitting on the desk beside him. “Did you want this to happen? How long have you been wearing this to meetings hoping a Galra would notice your scent?”

Kolivan dips a thumb just inside him and then pulls back to look at the sleek sheen.

“I— I wasn’t—“

“But you’re getting wetter even now.” Kolivan makes a low growling sound. “Breeders can’t help it, it’s okay. Poor thing, if you had come to me sooner I would have told you. Breeders need so much more.”

Then he brings the finger to his mouth and sucks Keith’s mess off. Keith gapes at him shocked and turned on.

“I’ll make sure you get what you need.” Kolivan takes his cleaned hand to his own waist, undoing the zip with ease. “But tell me first kit, who’s been having you?”

Keith’s so hot he feels like he’s going to melt. How can he tell Kolivan after Kolivan _tasted_ it?! Keith makes a distressed sound as Kolivan pulls out his cock.

It’s heavy and huge and Keith needs it in him now.

Kolivan must be on the same page because he stands and pushes Keith back to lying on the desk. His tunic is pushed up, baring Keith’s cunt.

“Can’t say I’ve never thought about this,” Kolivan says, claws skating gently across Keith’s skin. “You are uniquely eye catching.”

“Please,” Keith widens his own legs, arching in need.

Kolivan makes a crooning sound and then there’s something hot rubbing against Keith’s folds. “I would love to,” Kolivan says, teasing the head of his cock against Keith’s hole. “But first tell me who’s been keeping you all to themselves.”

Keith can’t. He _can’t._ But Kolivan keeps moving his cock through Keith’s wetness and Keith _needs_. “Kolivan!”

The man hums and almost, almost pushes the head in. Keith squirms, panting for it.

“It’s just not the way the Blades do it, keeping a breeder all to themselves. They’ve been doing you a disservice. I can make it right kit, but you have to say.”

“It’s— not a Blade.” Keith whines.

Claws bite into his thighs. “One of your little friends?”

Keith shakes his head.

“Tell me,” Kolivan orders.

Keith can feel his resolve crumbling. Between his need to obey and the sizzling heat that Kolivan is teasing him with, it’s quickly becoming too much. Keith covers his face, embarrassed.

“It’s—“ he muffles the confession, ashamed.

Kolivan strokes up to Keith’s cock, playing with the sensitive tip. “What was that? You can tell me little one. I promise it will be okay.”

Keith gasps, the fingers slipping from his mouth. “Please don’t be mad. It’s— it was an accident. I didn’t— I just—“

Kolivan’s hands go softer then. Placating and teasing. Keith’s whole body rises to them. “It’s okay.”

Keith shuts his eyes, they’re teary from the pressure of the situation. “Kosmo,” he whispers.

There's a beat of silence and then Kolivan says, hushed and questioning. “Kosmo?”

Keith doesn’t look, just nods his head. His cheeks are on fire and he feels like crying.

More silence then. “Your wolf,” the man finally says. “You…”

Keith nods.

“Oh _kit._ ” Then, “Keith, look at me.”

It’s the careful hands that have Keith giving in again.

Kolivan is watching him intently, but his smile is soft, kind. “That’s okay. It’s pretty common with breeders. Maybe not with a beast like yours, but it makes sense. You needed it,” he laughs then low and dark and it sparks up Keith’s spine. “You can continue to service your wolf, I will just make sure you have plenty of options going forward, okay?”

Big fingers wipe the wetness from Keith’s eyes and then they slide back down to grab Keith’s hips. Keith nods in relief. “You’re not disappointed?”

Kolivan’s cock presses back to Keith’s hole. “Not at all. I just wish we had figured this out sooner.” His eyes dip down to where they’re almost joined. “Now, let’s give you what you came here looking for.”

Keith doesn’t have it in him to protest that, because then Kolivan pushes _in._

Keith’s so turned on he almost immediately comes. Kolivan is huge, but unlike the last Galra encounter, there’s no pain when he’s slides in. There’s only heat and pressure and overwhelming pleasure.

“I wouldn’t have guessed this was a beast’s spill,” Kolivan says pulling out to push back in. There’s an loud squelching sound from how wet Keith is. “How did that start I wonder. Were you presenting to him, desperate for anyone who would fuck this pretty hole?”

Keith moans loud, clutching at the desk while Kolivan starts to fuck him.

“And still so tight,” Kolivan makes a sound of appreciation. “The men are going to love you. Jhresh and Wav have wanted to get their claws on you since you became a Blade.” Kolivan grunts, picking up the pace, fucking deep into Keith’s pussy. “I warned them off because I didn’t think you would want that.”

Keith whimpers, his orgasm approaching fast now with how big Kolivan is, hitting all the spots. It’s almost as good as Kosmo.

“That’s it kit,” Kolivan coaches. “After this we can find you another cock. I can feel how you clench—“ he groans as Keith tips over the edge, pussy quivering as he comes and comes all over himself. “You’re a perfect breeder,” Kolivan hisses, fucking in fast now. His hands are hard on Keith’s hips, moving him just as he likes. “Can’t wait to watch— fuck—“

He switches over then to Galran and Keith blushes hard at some of the profanity the man uses. He thinks Keith is filthy even as it turns him on, even as Keith’s cunt is a perfect sleeve to milk him.

Keith’s a sweaty mess on the desk when Kolivan finally begins to spill. He's pounding in hard and deep. When he comes he makes a throaty sound that has Keith shivering. 

“Perfect,” Kolivan says, breathless. His eyes are down to where he’s slowly, slowly pulling his cock out. Keith can hear how wet it is. “You’re going to be so perfect for us.”

Kolivan makes him get up eventually and push his tunic back down. He does not return the plug.

“You wanted attention,” Kolivan says as he leads Keith to the door. “So let us get you some attention.”

Keith tries to argue further, but Kolivan has a huge hand on the small of his back and is pushing him out of the office.

Keith clenches and tries to keep his legs together, but he knows it’s mostly a lost cause. Kolivan’s fucked him full and it drips steadily out now.

Luckily they are in the Blade part of the base. Unluckily it is the middle of the day.

Keith’s face is a permanent blush as Kolivan parades him through the halls. Every Galra that passes turns and sniffs the air.

Keith can tell the moment they recognize him for what he is because their eyes go dark and intent. More than a few come closer, making small talk with Kolivan about nothing while their eyes keep darting to Keith.

“There will be a meeting tomorrow about some structural changes,” Kolivan finishes every conversation with. “Make sure you’re there.”

None of them say Keith’s name, but Keith can feel it in the air. It’s about him.

Galra eyes then go to the wetness dripping down Keith’s thighs. More than one of Blades licks his lips.

It’s humiliating and exciting. These are Galra Keith’s worked with, chatted with. People he respects and admires. And all of them watch him like hes a delicious meal they can't wait to get their claws in.

Beneath it all Keith is secretly happy that the reception is so positive. Kolivan is introducing him as a breeder and none of the Galra look anything other than pleased.

When they get back to Kolivan’s office, Keith doesn’t even pretend he’s not hot for it when Kolivan pushes him down over the desk again.

The second time he tests out Keith’s ass, showering him in filthy praise.

##

Keith spends the night taking a jealous Kosmo, and then can’t shake the wolf when it’s time for the meeting.

Kolivan only nods at the wolf when they arrive together. “Keith,” Kolivan says. “Perhaps I could have a word with Kosmo?”

Maybe once Keith would have questioned such a thing, but now all he can think about is the meeting, about the future that Kolivan has alluded to. He nods and goes back into the hall.

It’s not long before Kolivan pops his head out to get him.

“I’ve explained it to your mate,” Kolivan says. “He’s allowing the meeting to go ahead, there will just be provisions for him.”

Keith doesn’t know what this means, but Kosmo is suddenly back at his side. The wolf seemed pleased with whatever just went on.

“Okay,” Keith says.

Then the Galra begin to file in.

They look at Keith like a piece of meat on display, but maybe that’s what he is. Most of them acknowledge Kosmo too.

When they’re all present, Keith is taken to the front of the room and Kolivan explains the situation.

The provision, Keith learns then, is that Kosmo is given first dibs on Keith as his mate. After that Keith should service the Blades on a first come first serve basis.

The meeting concludes with Kolivan urging Keith down for a ‘practical demonstration’.

It’s a blur for Keith. Between the red hot embarrassment and arousal, he doesn’t know what to do or focus on. He just keeps one hand on Kosmo who stands proud and protective beside him.

And then Keith is on his knees and Kolivan is pulling down his pants, baring him to the room.

Murmurs of appreciation go up around him when Kosmo mounts and slips easily into his sopping hole.

For the first time Keith allows himself to fall completely into the breeding. Kolivan and the Blades watch on in avid approval, and it’s more than Keith could ever have dreamed of.

It’s only as the wolf is starting to knot that Kolivan steps up and offers his cock. Hungrily, Keith opens his mouth.

##

Two weeks later Keith shows up for the morning Blades meeting early. In only a tunic, he crawls up under the meeting table and sits on his heels, waiting patiently.

Lasf is the first to arrive. He’s a typical early bird and likes his blowjobs tight and succinct. Keith crawls between his legs and pulls out the Galra cock. It’s becoming a little routine by now, so the man is already hard by the time Keith swallows him down.

Above the table he can hear Lasf working on last minute edits for the meeting. He won’t be deterred from the work until he’s almost coming, and it always spurns Keith on to work harder.

Wav comes in just as Keith is swallowing. He greets the other Galra, but Lasf has his hands buried in Keith’s hair and his cock down his throat as he shoots, so he takes a second to respond.

When he’s finished Keith puts him back in his pants and rebuttons. Then he crawls across to where Wav has sat down.

The man’s cock is already out, pushed back from the table. Today he wants Keith to ride him. Keith pulls his tunic up and then gets onto Wav’s lap. The Galra doesn’t put a hand on him, but sighs as Keith sinks his cunt down.

This many Galra is a lot of work, but every day Keith is a little stronger. Now it’s only around five or six that his thighs start burning.

He rides Wav’s cock hard the way the Galra likes it, plunging it deep just as it swells to come.

When Keith’s finished, there are two other Galra seating and chatting as they wait for the meeting to start. One likes sloppy seconds and moving Keith himself, so Keith crawls under the table to him and offers up his come-smeared cunt. The Galra doesn’t even break in conversation as he pulls Keith onto his cock beneath the table and starts to fuck him.

Kolivan enters the room as Keith is cockwarming another Galra with his throat. This one likes to edge himself through the meeting, spilling almost accidentally. Keith lets the man do it, listening as Kolivan goes through the mission briefing.

While they work Keith goes Galra to Galra, servicing them to their specifications. Little attention is paid to him, but he provides a service that the Galra have come to expect. One that makes them all a stronger unit.

When he’s finished and the meeting is ending, Keith crawls from the table to the next room, cunt and ass dripping with seed.

The room attached to the meeting one is where Keith spends the majority of his day. On paper he’s been reassigned as logistics specialist.

His room though is more comfort than utilitarian. There’s couches and chairs and one padded bench. It’s that bench that Keith crawls to now.

Kolivan comes in when the meeting is finished and finds him bent over the bench, holes presented.

“A good meeting,” Kolivan says as he slips into Keith’s ass. “I’m sending you and Kosmo out with Segma Squad. I think those men could use the logistics help.”

What he means is that the men are going on a stressful mission and Keith could do the most benefit in being their personal slut for the downtime.

Keith hums pleasantly as Kolivan begins to fuck him over the bench.

“Plus I hear there’s some snits in that region.”

Keith’s shared some of his adventures with Kolivan over the last two weeks, and now Kolivan loves to tease him about it.  Keith whines as Kolivan picks up the pace.

“You always clench at the mention of a beast,” Kolivan says with a hiss. He’s riding Keith’s ass hard now, cock just starting to plump before the spill.

“Maybe after Segma we should think about some more undercover work for you.”

Keith makes an inquiring sound, but mostly he’s focused on how the head of Kolivan’s cock is rubbing at the nerves up inside Keith.

“Send you out as a distraction. There’s a base we haven’t been able to get near in the Jzsur quadrant. We could send you out there as bait. Let them get their cocks wet,” Kolivan is thrusting fast now, his own movements slick and messy. “And then while they’re busy with all your holes…”

The Blades leader curses then and starts to come. His cock stays deep just bobbing against Keith’s sensitive nerves.

“Please,” Keith groans. He hasn’t come in hours and he doesn’t want Kolivan to leave him unsatisfied.

“I would kit, but you’ve some more visitors. “

Keith blinks his eyes open to see Klar and Jhresh just near the door, watching.

Waiting. He can see they’re already hard in their pants and his pussy pulses in anticipation.

##

The routine they fall into is an easy one. After a morning with his wolf Keith will either attend a Blades meeting or go straight to his room. Most of the time he finds the bench most comfortable, and bends himself there.

Some of the Blades like to have him in the morning, still wet from Kosmo, and some only come after lunch or dinner.

Keith likes the roughness, the men that come shoving and taking and demeaning him for how filthy he is even as they’re mad with lust for it.

But there’s also something so hot about the opposite. About the Blades who come in busy on their tablet, sending off messages and going through paperwork as they casually thrust into him. They make Keith feel like a true bitch, just a hole for them to come into while they’re busy with more important matters.

The days always end the same, with Kosmo poofing in.

He does an inspection of his bitch, as if to grade how well Keith’s done, before mounting him.

That’s the sloppiest fuck of all. Keith’s loose and full of come, and it pours out as Kosmo fucks him. Sometimes a few late working Blades come to watch, video, comment, and that just makes it better.

Keith can’t come by then because he’s exhausted by the long day, but that doesn’t much matter. He’s happy that they’re happy, that Kosmo gets to have him last and show the other men who Keith really belongs to.

This evening when Kosmo knots Kolivan is there. Keith turns his head and instinctively opens his sore mouth even as the Blades leader offers the tip of his cock.

“You’re so good,” Kolivan says as he pushes inside. His eyes move to Keith’s holes that are ruined and still stuffed with a wolf’s cock.

Keith hums, almost asleep as the cock starts moving against his tongue. He knows he’s good, he knows he’s the best.

Keith suckles at the tip of Kolivan’s cock when it pulls out and the man groans.

Keith would smile if his mouth were not then filled.

Finally, finally, he knows that he’s the best bitch, and he’s exactly where he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ending A, in which Keith is now a breeder for the Blades! If this was your ending I hope I made you proud. If you liked it, please leave a comment because I thrive on praise!!
> 
> Since this piece is officially over, I have listed below my other work, and will update in the future should I write anything else. Also, if you'd like to write any continuations or steal any ideas from this, please do by all means. I only ask you drop a link so I can read it since I am so hungry for good meals!
> 
>  
> 
> Other Works by this Author:
> 
>  
> 
> [Infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371711/chapters/43501592)  
> [Providing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255062)  
> [The Likeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472353/chapters/53697259)  
> [Extracurriculars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643971/chapters/54120790)


	17. Ending B: Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: voyeurism, threesome, Keith/Shiro

After the disastrous mission, Keith is on meetings and paperwork duty for a while. He hates it, but it does help him have enough energy to make up to Kosmo.

And that requires a lot of time and energy. Twice as much as the last time.

Not that Keith blames the wolf.

Keith came home and washed himself, but he knows he smelled like others. Kosmo had gotten his snout right up Keith’s cunt nearly the second he was in the door and it had all but confirmed it.

So Keith’s happy to play makeup, to get back to their bliss.

He is not happy, however, with how Shiro has decided to hover.

The man hasn’t said anything specific, but Keith catches the glances and aborted concern. Keith just knows that someone slipped and mentioned the disastrous mission to him.

The concern would be sweet in most circumstances, but it’s been awkward between them since Shiro maybe-probably heard Keith getting fucked in his apartment. They’ve been staunchly professional since then, but Shiro’s concern now is bleeding over that line.

Keith doesn’t want to talk about the mission and have it lead to more dangerous topics. Shiro is unlikely to have guessed that the wolf was fucking Keith, but any approach of the subject is likely to be bad.

Keith can’t risk it, but Shiro won’t take a hint.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro jogs up just as Keith is leaving his office for the day. “Wanna get dinner?”

Every offer just kills Keith. He can’t afford to fall back into Shiro’s orbit, he has too much to lose now, but seeing the man’s eager and handsome face still almost gets him.

“I uh, have plans,” Keith says. He looks away so he won’t have to see the disappointment.

It is a partial truth. He has plans to be on his knees the rest of the night, as Kosmo let him out the door this morning without so much as a sniff. It means they’re in for a long romp this evening.

“Oh,” Shiro says. “What about tomorrow?”

Neither of them work tomorrow. “Busy. Sorry.”

The worst part is that Keith is sorry. Shiro is… important to Keith. Really important. Some would say that before finding his Mom and Kosmo, Shiro had been most important.

But Shiro’s also the most dangerous person to be around when Keith needs to preserve a secret. They don’t lie to each other, and every second around Shiro is one that could lead to his whole life crumbling down around him.

“Next time,” Keith says quickly before Shiro can forge another attempt. Then he turns to flee.

Before he can get that far though, a hand reaches out and wraps around his wrist. “Wait, Keith—“

But whatever Shiro was going to say is gone. Keith turns to look already knowing what he will see.

Sure enough Shiro is wide eyed at the bruising from those aliens around Keith’s wrists. The long sleeve shirt is slightly pushed up and although they are most of the way to healed now, it’s still easy to see how brutal they once were.

“Keith,” the sad way that Shiro says it almost breaks Keith.

He rips his hand away. “It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

And then he does flee, heart pounding, ignoring how Shiro calls out for him.

##

Keith puts it out of his mind when he gets home. Kosmo is there happy to greet him and that’s all he needs. He will deal with the Shiro thing… eventually.

They fall into bed, Kosmo with a small happy whuff as he rolls around in the sheets. It’s more than Keith’s gotten from his wolf in ages, so it’s definitely a sign that he’s doing something right.

Keith is quick to roll onto his belly, pushing off his pants, and offering himself up.

He’s wet just from the anticipation, and Kosmo goes in first with his tongue. Keith loves this part, loves when the wolf spends time eating  him out first. It’s as much a treat now as it was the first time.

Keith spreads himself easily so Kosmo can get deeper, moving his hips as the wolf gets it _just_ right.   

He moans agonized into the sheets, not caring about anything but how his mate is licking his cunt. It makes him too loud but he doesn’t think Kosmo minds. If anything, Keith’s writhing seems to make the wolf work harder.

So it is that Keith’s only focused on that tongue lapping at him, and he misses the swoosh of the outer door and the almost silent footsteps making their way to his bedroom door.

It’s only between one moan and the next when he hears, _What the fuck?,_ that Keith snaps back into his head.

His eyes open immediately and he tries to scramble up. Shiro is there at the door, staring, mouth agape.

Keith tries to apologize, fumbling with the words, but his brain is mush. He can’t even get the coordination to get up. Kosmo pulls his snout out and decided with all the fussing that it’s time to mount.

“Wait! No! Kos!”

Keith’s eyes flicker from Kosmo to Shiro. Shiro is still standing there shell shocked, just watching.

“It’s not—“ Keith tries to explain just as Kosmo’s cock slips into his slick pussy.

A gasp escapes him as Kosmo gets deep and starts fucking him. He was primed for it and all his nerves are still buzzing with the anticipation. Having Shiro standing there and seeing him does little to cool his arousal.

“Don’t look,” Keith moans pathetically, covering his face. “Please. Shiro— I’m sorry.”

The tears come then, overwhelming as Kosmo rides him.

That unsticks Shiro. Keith hears footsteps and then there’s a hand in Keith’s hair. “It’s okay.”

It’s so gentle Keith quakes beneath it.

“Is he hurting you?” Shiro asks.

Keith swallows thick and pulls a hand away from his face. It’s not at all what he thought Shiro would say. “What?”

When he looks at Shiro, the man is staring at his face steadily. It’s carefully blank while his hand pushes Keith’s hair out of his face. “Is Kosmo hurting you? It doesn’t seem like it.”

Keith shakes his head.

“Okay,” Shiro licks his lips. He’s flushed but strangely composed. “How long have you two…?”

Keith grunts as Kosmo begins to fuck in harder, the knot just beginning to swell. It feels weird and dirty to be doing this and having a conversation with Shiro. Infinitely stranger than the first time through the door.

“ _Ah_ , a couple months.”

Shiro takes a big breath, and then Keith watches his eyes flicker back to where he and Kosmo are joined. He doesn’t look disgusted. In fact, he kind of looks curious.

Is he..?

Shiro nods then, sort of absently as Kosmo grabs his attention. “Do you…”

He trails off as Keith gasps. The knot pushes in and bumps him almost to orgasm. If Shiro weren’t here, if he wasn’t trying to control himself that would have been it.

And then Kosmo is pressed as deep inside him as he can get, coming into Keith’s cunt.

“Oh.” Shiro says, eyes on where they’re joined.

Keith wonders what it looks like to give Shiro such an expression. It’s one Keith’s never witnessed before.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says. “I didn’t mean… I was trying to keep it quiet. I know I’m disgusting, I just couldn’t—“

“Woah, hey,” Shiro turns his attention back. “Keith no. It’s… different. But you’ve always been different. I came in because I was worried about you. I heard about the mission.” Keith cringes. “I just wanted to make sure something worse wasn’t going on.” Shiro’s fingers slide down the back of his neck, in turn soothing and pleasant. “In truth I’m relieved that _this_ is your big secret.”

Keith turns his head completely to Shiro then, adjusting as Kosmo settles while they wait out the knot. “You don’t think it’s wrong?”

“Do you?”

Once Keith would have said it was. Once Keith would have derided anyone engaged in such a thing.

But Keith gets it now. What he and Kosmo have is different, but the universe is jammed packed with different.

“No.” Keith says. “Kosmo and I… we have a bond. It’s good. He makes me feel good, has me try things I normally wouldn’t.”

Shiro’s fingers are still moving across his skin, tracing scars and muscles. “That sounds good Keith.” There’s a beat of silence and then, “Can I tell you a secret?”

It’s still in the room, Kosmo and Keith waiting out the knot. “Of course,” Keith says.

Shiro blushes hard then and looks away, but his hands stay on Keith. “Once I was at a guys house, and he had a dog. We’d slept together and I woke up in the middle of the night with the dog… uh, licking me. I had been dreaming, and at first I didn’t even realize what it was, it just felt good. When I finally did realize it was the dog I just sort of let it keep happening. I— I don’t know why, it just felt good. I kept telling myself I was going to stop him, push him off. But then I was so close, the dog just eating me out as I ground into the bed. I uh, I finished like that.”

The image of it in Keith’s head has him getting hard again, clenching on Kosmo's knot. He can’t help it, Shiro has just told him— told him—

“You let the dog…?”

Shiro’s shoulders bow, he’s still looking away. “Yeah. It didn’t go further, but I did think about it later. If the dog had tried to mount, would I have stopped him?”

Keith blows out a heavy breath of air. “I tried to stop Kosmo in the beginning, but he was very persistent.”

Their eyes meet. “And you liked it?”

Keith licks his dry lips. “Yeah. It feels good.”

“You looked like you were feeling good,” Shiro says, voice equally as breathy.

Kosmo shuffles then, knot all but deflated.

“He’s going to dismount,” Keith says. It’s an invitation to watch if Shiro wants it.

The man does. Immediately he leans back so he can see where they’re joined. Kosmo pulls back and Keith feels the knot come loose as well as a flood of come.

“ _Oh_ ,” Shiro says.

Kosmo hops off the bed and leaves the room. Keith can hear him in the kitchen lapping at his water bowl. Still, Keith stays in position because Shiro keeps looking at him.

The idea is suddenly blistering. Keith hasn’t come and all he can think about is what a mess he must look and how Shiro is riveted. Would Shiro…?

The thought is almost too much and his cunt squeezes. A glob of come drips out.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith.” Shiro says. Then his hands are on Keith’s hips, firm.

“Is it okay?” Keith asks because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Shiro’s next breath is staggered. “You’re dripping with it. Why is that so fucking hot.”

Keith wants to bury his face again because he’s overheating, but he also doesn’t want to miss anything. He knees widen of their own volition. Shiro makes a sound like he’s been punched. “Did he come a lot?”

“I—“ Shiro stops, his hands tightening on Keith’s hips.

Keith’s playing with fire but he can’t help himself. This is hitting like twelve of his buttons at all once and he feels out of control. “You could check.”

“ _Keith_.”

Keith grabs at the sheets, breathing heavy. “ _Please_. Kosmo wouldn’t mind.”

This may or may not be true, but Keith doesn’t care. He can fuck Keith for weeks straight if he just lets this happen. If Shiro would just touch—

Then there are fingers sliding down from his hip to his ass. They stop just outside his pussy. “I’ll look,” Shiro says. He sounds dazed.

And then he’s pulling Keith’s lips apart, baring his soaked hole.

Shiro curses. Keith squeezes.

“You’re absolutely drenched baby.”

The pet name feels like being struck in the head. Keith whines like the needy slut he is. “Do you… want to touch?”

Shiro doesn’t answer, but the fingers move in and through the slick. It’s slow, tentative, but it burns through Keith. “Fuck, is it like this every time?”

He’s playing in Keith’s folds, and it makes it hard to think. “Sometimes,” Keith pants, “there’s more than one round. Sometimes Kosmo has my ass.”

“ _Stars,_ ” Shiro groans. “You’re going to kill me.” His fingers travel up to Keith’s rim and he tests it.

Keith looks out into the room, but Kosmo hasn’t returned. “You could…?”

He shouldn’t offer himself up, he’s still literally paying off the last time. But.

It’s Shiro.

And this time is different. Keith isn’t doing it behind his back. Kosmo left the room, left them both here. He must be aware of what’s going on.

Shiro pushes the tip of a finger into Keith’s cunt. “Baby you have to be specific now. What could I do?”

Every time the _baby_ is like a blow. “You could fuck me.”

In an instant Shiro’s pulled away, but before Keith can question it the man is turning him over, crawling up over him. Their mouths meet in a hot, blistering kiss.

It’s been so long since Keith’s kissed anyone, since he’s had _this_ with sex, that it drives him a little crazy. Instantly his hands are all over Shiro, tearing at his clothes, his hair, the slick sweaty skin beneath.

Shiro is just as wild. He pushes Keith down into the sheets and plunders his mouth, groaning and biting and smearing half words and swears into Keith’s lips.

It can only be seconds then that they have Shiro naked and he’s gathering up Keith’s thighs, looping them around his hips.

Keith begs for it just as Shiro gets the alignment and pushes his cock into Keith.

“You’re so wet,” Shiro groans as he begins to fuck in. “Full of the wolf’s come.”

Keith keens, clawing at Shiro’s bulk, meeting the thrusts and tightening around his thickness.

And thick is he ever. Enough to give the Galra a run for their money. Keith _loves_ it. Already he’s halfway to his orgasm, so aroused it’s hard to even focus. But that’s fine, because Shiro’s got strength and coordination to spare, and he uses both to ravish Keith, fucking him fast and hard into the sheets.

“You like that?” Shiro whispers in his ear. “You like getting fucked when you’re already filthy? Want to be filled with it?”

“Please!” Keith moans, tightening around Shiro as he gets closer.

“I couldn’t believe it when I saw you, wolf between your legs. Thought I was dreaming because you would never be that whorish.” Shiro’s pounding into him, relentless. “Who else have you temped like you tempted me, hm? Some Galra?”

“Ah!” Keith’s so close now he can barely hold on. “Some Galra,” he says. “But not— not like you. No one's like you.”

“Keith, s _tars,_ tell me this isn’t the last time. Tell me I can have you again,” Shiro’s voice is rung out, desperate.

“Yes,” Keith hisses, dragging lines with his nails down Shiro’s back. His orgasm is just cresting now. “Whenever, _fuck_ , Shiro—“

And then Shiro nails that spot in him over and over and that’s it for Keith. He comes with a devastating cry, waves of pleasure crashing over him.

He’s vaguely aware of Shiro’s own groans, the sloppy way he fucks as he starts to come inside Keith. It goes on and on, blissful and perfect.

They’re panting hard as they come down, and Shiro flips them so that Keith can lie on him and not be crushed.

He blessedly doesn’t remove his cock as they breathe and breathe.

Then Keith laughs softly. “Well that was a turn of events.”

Shiro squeezes him. “Yeah. Wow.”

And that’s when Keith catches Kosmo by the bedroom door. He’s watching them steadily.

Keith’s too drained to do anything, so he doesn’t. He wanted this, wants more of this, and he needs to convey that to Kosmo.

The wolf walks closer to the bed and then hops up.

“What? Shit, Kosmo—“

“Don’t move,” Keith says as Shiro begins to fuss. The man settles beneath him.

The wolf moves down to between their legs. Keith expects the snout when it sniffs over where they’re joined.

“Keith are you sure?” Shiro can’t see on his back, but his nervousness is apparent. Keith doesn’t blame him since those razor sharp teeth are right near his bits.

But Keith has a feel for how it goes with Kosmo, and he’s trusting his instincts. “Yeah, just stay. I want this, I need Kosmo to compromise.”

The wolf sniffs and licks for a little while, but there’s no nipping or growling.

The true approval comes when the wolf hops up to mount Keith again.

“Keith, what—?”

Shiro’s worried, but Keith can’t help but beam down at him. “Push up a little, Kosmo needs more leverage.”

Shiro does so but questions him again on what’s happening. Keith leans down and stamps a kiss on his swollen lips. “He’s accepted it, but he’s remarking his territory.”

Keith moves what little he can without Shiro slipping out of him, and gets Kosmo's cock against his rim. He pushes back as Kosmo thrusts, and the wolf’s cock fucks into his ass. Shiro makes a sound of alarm or maybe arousal.

“Is he… inside you?”

Keith sighs as the wolf starts moving, making space for himself in Keith’s ass, making Keith feel the pressure of two cocks inside him. “Yeah.”

Shiro’s cock twitches. “It’s too soon for me to get hard again,” but he doesn’t say it as a statement, but rather an exclamation of disbelief.

Because he is. Kosmo starts to ride his ass and it moves Keith’s cunt on Shiro’s cock. The motion with the renewed tightness and maybe the _idea_ of what Kosmo is doing, plumps Shiro back up in a matter of seconds.

“Stars, Keith— I can’t — _fuck_ I can feel him fucking you.”

Keith bites at Shiro’s shoulder, already worked up. “He wants to share.”

Shiro makes a growled sound and his hands tighten on Keith’s hips. “Then lets share.”

What follows Keith knows he won’t forget for the rest of his life. He’s between the two people he cares for most, stuffed to the brim and being brutally fucked in both holes. It’s so hot his brain feels like goo.

Shiro whispers filth in his ear, fucking into Keith’s sloppy hole, demanding to know how it feels to be so full. If this is what he’s wanted all along.

Keith pants and whines and pleads. They fuck him hard, almost competitively, and Keith can't get enough.

“Is he going to knot in your ass?” Shiro grunts when it begins to get tighter.

The swell is coming and Keith doesn’t try to fight it. “Yeah,” he moans.

“You’ve done that before.”

Keith hums, lost in the feeling, in the madness of it. He’s going to come again, he knows it. Kosmo's knot is going to get him as it always does.

“It’s not your first time,” Shiro says, his voice is destroyed.

“I’ve sucked it,” Keith says with a breath.  

Shiro makes a sound. “You’re so filthy,” it’s said like a compliment. “Bet you’d suck us both at the same time.”

And isn’t _that_ a thought. “I’d do anything.”

Kosmo knot is pushing in then, painful and too much. Keith can’t help the scream that falls out of his mouth as Shiro curses and holds him and says that he’s about to come.

But Keith beats them both to it. The knot pops in with agony and it’s just the right amount to slice through the pleasure and scramble it up in his brain. He cries out, the orgasm so heavy it knocks aside all his senses.

Keith writhes in the pleasure, feeling the other two pumping into him, grunting and cursing as they start to come. It’s so much and it’s exactly right. He’s plugged on two big cocks, his pussy and ass fluttering at the abuse.

And then even that escapes him in the white silent rush of his orgasm.

 

Later, eventually, Keith’s senses come back to him.

He feels warmth first, then wetness, then the soft fur at his back. He looks up to see Shiro, glazed smile as he pets his hair.

“Hey there,” Shiro says.

From behind him there’s a soft _whuff_ and a wet tongue licks Keith’s neck. The feeling that rises in Keith then is happy, a little shy. Never in a hundred years would he think he would be here.

But it feels right, it feels like he’s exactly where he should be.

“Hey,” Keith says. “So, maybe another round later?”

Shiro’s laugh is full and loud and it jostles where they’re both still inside him.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. “I’m in, clearly.”

“Kos?”

The wolf leans down past him and licks Shiro’s face. The man frowns, but then lets it happen.

“Or,” Keith says to Shiro, feeling a little spark of deviousness. “Maybe you’d like to finally know what it feels like?”

Shiro’s cock twitches inside him, and suddenly Keith is eager for it to be _later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ending B with Shiro. You know my sheithy heart loved writing this one. Had to forcibly drag myself out of the softness so they would get to the filth. Shout-out to the person who suggested Shiro having a prior experience with an animal, because YUM.  
> If this was your ending I hope I made you proud. If you liked it, please leave a comment because I thrive on praise!!
> 
> Since this piece is officially over, I have listed below my other work, and will update in the future should I write anything else. Also, if you'd like to write any continuations or steal any ideas from this, please do by all means. I only ask you drop a link so I can read it since I am so hungry for good meals!
> 
>  
> 
> Other Works by this Author:
> 
>  
> 
> [Infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371711/chapters/43501592)  
> [Providing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255062)  
> [The Likeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472353/chapters/53697259)  
> [Extracurriculars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643971/chapters/54120790)


	18. Ending C: Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: ****mpreg is not in the main story tags as this is an optional ending, but it's in this chapter**  
> also: erotic breastfeeding, lactation, mpreg, implied pseudo-incest (idk how to tag this, that's the closest)

After the disastrous mission, Keith avoids field work, especially that which would require him to go without Kosmo. Word must get around though, because no one hassles him about it. The more dangerous missions are immediately passed on to fresh agents looking to make their mark.

Keith settles down, settles in to his life. He still has work, helps the other Paladins with peacekeeping missions, but now…

Now every time they’re away Keith’s thinking about their cozy little apartment. He’s eager to get back, to curl up in their nest of a bed. When the mood strikes Kosmo will slide right inside him sweet and warm and rock them both until they come.

Then they’ll cuddle up and fall asleep. It’s bliss.

Keith doesn’t think it can get more perfect until the day his datapad starts going off late one evening. He’s stuffed full and drowsy, curled up against Kosmo's soft belly when he hears the sound. He reaches for the device.

There’s a message from Pidge marked urgent, requiring him and Kosmo down at the imports dock.

It’s not often that Kosmo specifically is needed, so Keith’s intrigued. Pidge wouldn’t message him this late if it truly wasn’t urgent. She’s practical like that.

Keith dresses, plugs, and gets Kosmo up. It’s less than fifteen minutes later they’re poofing near the docks.

“Hey! Thanks for coming so late!” Pidge waves him over.

“What’s up?” There’s a small group of people beside a dingy ship working with the unloaded goods.

“Well uh,” Pidge pushes her glasses up. “See, ships have to be inspected coming in, there’s been importing of invasive species. Usually they’re just confiscated and sent back, but we came across some animals. Puppies. They’re not _exactly_ like Kosmo, but the pilot couldn’t give us a place of origin and they’re really young, we don’t know what else to do with them. Thought maybe you or Kosmo would know.”

That’s when she gestures to a crate to left. It has a mesh privacy top which she removes.

Inside are two tiny, tiny animals. Dog-ish in shape, pure white, and heart-stoppingly adorable.

And they are young. They’re able to totter on their little paws, but that’s about it. Even their eyes are tiny, newly opened.

“Smaller than even Kosmo was,” Keith notes, reaching down to pick one up.

Kosmo gets closer to the pup when Keith offers it and sniffs the face.

“We could put them in a standard kennel, but if they have needs outside of earth-dogs I’m afraid they won’t be cared for properly. You’re the only person I know with experience. I sent a message to the Blades as well, but so far no one has any information on a breed or homeworld.”

Keith cuddles the little fur ball to his chest, overcome the same way he was first seeing Kosmo. These guys were stolen or abandoned, and now don’t have anyone to take care of them.

“Are you asking me to foster them?” Keith asks, already half in love with the idea. He pets the soft white fur as the pup clumsily tries to get one of Keith’s fingers in its mouth.

Kosmo has his head in the crate inspecting the other pup.

“Only temporarily. I could probably get a longer term solution with more time. I just—“

Keith shakes his head. “No, I get it. You made the right call.” He smiles down at the little thing. “I’ll take care of them for now.”

Pidge Let’s out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Keith, imports have been a nightmare and this was the very least of it.”

That night Keith learns what it would be like to have a family, a real family, with Kosmo. The two of them in their nest with two sleepy pups between them.

Kosmo nuzzles his cheek and then settles down to lick the pups clean. Keith can barely contain the gushing softness of his heart at the image.

##

The next few days are a struggle to juggle work and rowdy pups. He and Kosmo even have to give up alone time to feed and care for their two new charges.

But it’s a delight and he knows Kosmo feels the same way. As Keith moves about their apartment he often catches the wolf playing with or cuddling the pups. In Keith’s head he begins to think of them are _their_ pups.

It’s hard not to as they eat and sleep and play together. Even when Keith goes to meetings he brings them in a satchel.

They’re maybe too young to feel abandonment, but Keith isn’t taking any chances. He kept Kosmo close the entire time they were on the space whale, and he’s a fine wolf now. He doesn’t want to risk damaging such precious little creatures.

##

It’s on the fourth day that Keith wakes to a tongue between his legs, a familiar snout nudging to get at his hole.

Keith, half asleep still, rolls onto his belly and props himself up.

Kosmo eagerly starts to tongue him, licking deeper to get between this lips. Keith sighs in pleasure, it’s been too long.

They haven’t been able to do this because of the—

The pups!

Keith comes awake all at once, just as Kosmo pulls away to mount.

“Kosmo!” Keith hisses low and urgent. They’re still on the bed, and just beside them, where they’d just been laying, the pups are still asleep.  “Kosmo we can't, the pups!”

The wolf snorts, but continues to get in position. Keith feels the wetness of his cock sliding across Keith’s backside. And _stars,_ Keith wants it but… what about the pups?

Kosmo's cock slides in nice and gentle and then Keith thinks, maybe it will be fine. Maybe if they’re careful they can fuck and the pups will just sleep through it. Parents do that don’t they?

Decision made, it’s all too easy to slide back into the pleasure. Kosmo’s picking up speed but it’s still soft, luxurious. Keith closes his eyes and turns his head into the sheets to muffle his own sounds. If it’s going to be tricky for them to find alone time, then Keith wants to enjoy it to it’s fullest.

Kosmo fucks his cunt with the familiarity of their relationship now. It’s just the right angle, picking up speed to be on the edge of forceful. Keith’s cunt clutches with how good it feels. The pleasure mounts and he gasps into the sheets.

But then, there’s a hot, rough tongue on one of his nipples. It’s a shock and a zing of pleasure that pushes him right to the edge. Keith opens his eyes to look—

It’s the pups. They’ve crawled up under his bowed body and are reaching up trying to latch on his nipples.

_Trying to feed._

Something quakes inside Keith. There’s a spine-tingling pleasure of the act, and a shame that the pups shouldn’t be mixed up in this. Shouldn’t be seeing Kosmo breed him.

“Kos!” Keith cries out, trying to pull away. The wolf only holds harder and begins to really pound into him.

Keith reaches instead and pushes the pups away. They fall over with their stubby little legs and look at him with bleary sad eyes.

One of them makes a small mewling sound.

_Fuck._

It’s hard to think of the right thing to do with Kosmo fucking him like that. His pussy is drenched and he can feel Kosmo plumping, the knot just outside him getting ready to push in.

Keith almost always comes when the knot pushes in, so just the lead up is making him fuzzy. When a mouth latches back on his nipple and starts to suck, Keith doesn’t have it in him to deny them a second time.

Kosmo doesn’t seem bothered and the pups were only upset when Keith pushed them away. Maybe this is another thing he needs to learn.

Surely bitches are available to both their mate and their pups whenever they need them?

And _stars_ does it feel good. Kosmo's thrusting hard now, the wet slap of their coupling filthy and hypnotic. When the other pup latches it’s like a molten line of electricity straight down to Keith’s cock.

He arches deeper for the knot, so the pups have easier access to his tits.

Then the knot presses in, one of the pups sucks hard as his dry teat and—

Keith whites out. His orgasm is a broken cry into the sheets, pleasure pulsing through his entire body, on and on. Kosmo's so deep in him, rutting the last inch or so and then coming inside him as Keith’s walls pulse around him.

All of their sex is good these days, but this one a little more so. The orgasm lasts a little longer and feels a little bit deeper, and Keith’s breathless by the time it’s done.

Kosmo is still in him. Everything is still. Then, there’s a tiny tongue at the tip of his cock.

“Ah!” Keith opens his eyes to look.

And the pups have moved off his chests, sniffing out his spill and licking it up.

Keith’s brain is mush and all he can think is, _they’re hungry_. Keith’s their mother, he’s supposed to feed them.

Keith reaches down and disturbs their cleanup by swiping his spill off his cock and stomach and sheets. He offers his come-messy hand to the pups and when he gets their attention, leads them back up.

It feels good to smear it across his tits and better when the pups get the idea and latch again.

They lick and suckle, and when it’s all gone Keith reaches back down and gets some of the slick and spill leaking from Kosmos deflating knot. He does the same thing again, and the pups feed.

When Kosmo dismounts, he settles back on the other side of Keith and watches.

Keith transfers the slick over and over until the pups have had their fill of his tits and go over to Kosmo.

Kosmo diligently licks their faces clean and then tucks them up against his side. When Keith curls up beside him, he gets his own lick and nuzzle.

When Keith falls asleep minutes later, it’s with the serenity of knowing his mate and his pups think he’s done a good job.

##

It goes on that way for a week. The pups don’t sustain themselves on Keith’s tits, especially because he’s not producing any nutrients, but it’s like a treat to them.

One that brings them all closer. Moving beyond the initial fear, the human way of thinking, Keith understands how intimate it is. He can be with his mate and care for his pups at the same time. It’s amazing.

Even outside of the feeding and breeding the pups have started to come to him for comfort. Often Keith will wake to find one or both of their tiny mouths around his nipple.

Even Kosmo is careful not to ruin it. In those moments the wolf won’t even try and make Keith get up, but will shimmy in behind and getting his cock in one of Keith’s holes. He rocks Keith until the motion wakes their pups and they squabble over who can have the tit closest. It’s adorable and arousing and Keith’s cunt has never been wetter.

So maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise when Keith wakes the second week and his sheets are wet beneath him. He’d fallen asleep on his belly after a coupling, but now there’s a warm wetness beneath his chest instead of his cunt.

He pushes up off of it and rolls into his back. Keith groans at the soreness of his body, especially in his chest. The pups had been a little bit more aggressive in their feeding the night before.

He reaches to touch then and there's wetness.

Keith blinks awake. The room is still dark and quiet, the pups are curled up in Kosmo's fur snoozing.

He touches his other nipple and it too is wet.

Of course over the last week he’s wished on more than one occasion he could feed his pups right. It’s the same way he’s wished that when Kosmo is pumping his seed into him that it would take.

He just never really thought…

Keith dries his chest with a corner of the sheet and then squeezes one of his pecs.

Wet.

It’s difficult to see in the low light, but he scoops it up on a finger and takes it to his mouth.

It’s warm, sweet. Not like anything else he’s ever tasted.

 _Holy shit_.

Fumbling, he reaches over and taps Kosmo. The wolf snuffs grumpily but then those bright eyes open to look at him.

“Kos, I’m—“ but then Keith doesn’t know how to say it. The wolf’s ears go up at Keith’s tone.

Easier to illustrate. Keith squeezes his chest and gathers the wetness and then offers his hand to Kosmo. The wolf sniffs and then licks.

His tail thuds against the bed. Kosmo unsettles the pups and then is dropping down on Keith and licking and nuzzling him like mad.

Keith laughs at the affection, at the puppyish way Kosmo is rolling on top of him. It’s excitement, happiness. The wolf nips his throat but then licks it and Keith feels that approval well up in him.

He’s done something _right._ Kosmo is reveling in the fact that his mate is perfect. That Keith has become just right. They don’t have to speak the same language for Keith to understand that.

He hugs Kosmo back, burying his head in the wolf’s fur.

They stay that way until a tiny mewl reminds them of their hungry pups.

Kosmo pulls back just as Keith starts to squirm. For once he can _feed_ their pups!

 He can feel Kosmo's eagerness, and he doesn’t bother pretending he wants anything different. Keith gets on his knees, cunt up, and pulls the pups underneath his bowed body.

Kosmo doesn’t mount immediately but lowers his head to watch as the pups clumsily find his teats.

They both avidly watch the moment the pups realize their sucking _finally, finally_ will get them something their growing bodies actually need.

Keith can’t tell if he’s actually more sensitive because of the milk, or if its just his own pleasure at being able to feed them. Either way when they start sucking Keith moans and has to dig his nails into the sheets because of the way it feels.

Kosmo holds out just a moment longer, watching their pups feed, and then he’s on Keith.

It’s a too excited romp. Kosmo’s almost already popped a knot, and Keith’s cunt is fluttering, dripping. Kosmo fucks him hard and Keith cries for it, begs for it.

“Kos,” he whimpers at the feeling of the pups sucking, at his milk pouring into their little hungry mouths. He wants more, he wants it like his forever. “Breed me,” he groans, “give me your pups, please I want more. I need— need—“

The knot shoves in and Keith shrieks with the pleasure, but it’s the greedy way the pups are pulling on his tits that pushes him over. They’ve gone from passive to demanding, from happy at having a treat to pups who know the milk is _theirs._ It’s the culmination of everything he’s learned from Kosmo, how his body can bend and be made of service. How he can be a good bitch.

He comes while Kosmo is breeding him and his pups are milking him dry. Keith is perfect at providing, at pleasing his family, and it feels amazing. It’s a bone deep pleasure that makes him squirt, that has him reaching with one hand to his tit and squeezing so the milk flows faster and messy on his pups face.

When they finish and settle back down into the sheets, Keith calls out of work. It’s not a day for the outside world, he’s too happy and wrapped up with his family to care about anything else.

##

The final step comes less than a month later. The pups grow, as does the amount of milk Keith can produce. He takes to changing what he wears for work and pumping in between so he doesn’t leak through his shirt.

It’s on the second morning that he wakes and has to go immediately vomit that the idea drops into Keith’s head.

It can’t be, after all this time, but—

In the bathroom mirror he looks at himself. His tits have grown heavier and they match the small bump in his lower belly.

Kosmo hasn’t been treating Keith and differently, but surely he must know. Surely he must be able to smell it on Keith.

 _Pups_.

But then Keith thinks back to before when he first started lactating, Kosmo has been _thrillled._ Keith had thought at that time that he’d done something right, that that joy was about his milk.

But was that instead when he’d…

Keith walks back to the bedroom in a daze. Kosmo is awake and looking at him steadily.

“I’m… pregnant?”

The wolf gives a soft bark, his tail wagging. That’s fairly new, the tail wag.

“I’m pregnant.” Keith says walking back to the bed. He falls into Kosmo's warmth, mindful of the two pups on his other side.

Kosmo licks his cheeks and his throat and nuzzles him. It’s true since that day Kosmo has been much more affectionate. Much less willing to let Keith out of his sight.

“ _Stars_ ,” Keith mumbles into the fur. “We’re going to have pups!”

Kosmo makes another cheerful bark and that one wakes the pups. Their legs are a little longer now and they’ve learned how to crawl over Kosmo.

Keith guides them each to a teat and sighs when they latch and start to suck.

He thinks then of their future. More pups to cuddle and feed. A big family with Keith at the center.

It sounds almost too good to be true.

##

When Keith’s bump becomes too big to hide, he takes an extended vacation. He doesn’t need the money or the potential judgement. All he needs is some quiet space for him and his family.

It’s almost too easy to get a ship and head out. The Paladins and some of the Blades message him to inquire, but it’s easy enough just to say, _I need a break._

Keith flies them far from anyone who’d know them, and they find a small, quiet planet to settle in for the time being. The house Keith rents is in the woods, but not so far they can’t go into town for provisions, not so rural Keith can’t find a doctor to monitor his pregnancy.

It’s just enough for Keith, Kosmo, and their pups.

Keith’s belly swells as the pregnancy progresses and soon enough he’s bedridden, dependent on Kosmo for meals.

He learns the wolf is a good provider.

Kosmo tends their pups, takes care of Keith, and even manages to fuck him gently and rolled over on their sides when Keith’s belly becomes too big for anything else. With the exception of pregnancy pains, it’s an absolutely wonderful experience.

The day the pups come, Keith knows before the contractions start. He wakes with Kosmo between his legs licking him, and even after Keith’s come and wolf doesn’t move.

Even as the pups finish their feeding and try to play wrestle, Kosmo won’t be deterred. He makes chiding noises at the children, but keeps his muzzle pressed up against Keith’s pussy.

He’s waits.

##

It’s a relatively easy delivery. Keith has two pups, but they’re tiny things, smaller than even their adopted pups were. Kosmo stays there the entire time, crooning soft noises as the pups come out, licking them clean.

When Kosmo helps them up to have their first feed, Keith nearly weeps.

They’re precious little things, a near spitting image of Kosmo if not for the slightly different arrangement of their electric blue markings.

Their white pups come bumbling over now that the commotion has settled. Kosmo whuffs at them a warning to be gentle and they take to it immediately.

Later, when Keith’s milk has run dry and the pups are all a curled pile of fur on his chest, Keith can’t stop smiling. He’s worn out, exhausted to tears, but in the end it was worth it.

Kosmo presses up against his side, muzzle against the bite on Keith’s throat that he’s been working in small steps toward a permanent scar. Keith runs a hand through that fur, feeling tender in body and heart. It’s perfect.

##

Months pass this way. Kosmo is doting while Keith recovers and focusing on feeding their pack of pups.

They fuck when Keith’s healed enough, and Keith only has a fleeting moment to worry about another pregnancy before he lets it go altogether. If it happens, it happens.

He loves his pups and would do it all over again.

But no pups come. The white ones grow enough that Kosmo pulls them off Keith’s milk and onto heartier foods. It’s then that they begin to lengthen, grow large like Kosmo did. Keith forgot how fast Kosmo had grown.

Nine months after the new pups arrive, there’s a change in the older two. Since they can no longer feed while Kosmo breeds him, they hang around licking at Keith’s face and nuzzling affectionately.

What’s really different is that after Kosmo’s knot goes down and he gets off Keith, the two of them go and start licking up the mess.

At first Keith had through to push them off, but they’re getting a little too big to manhandle. Keith doesn’t mind the attention though. If he’s learned anything over the last year, it’s that animals are much more tactile.

But then Keith catches out of the corner of his eye a pink, slick cock peeking out of a sheath.

It occurs to him then that until the female pup he had grows, Keith is the only bitch of his pack.

He looks at Kosmo who is sitting off to the side watching the pups lick into Keith’s hole. They make eye contact.

Something hot tingles in Keith’s belly. Kosmo has taught the pups how to pounce and fight and feed. Will he also teach them…?

Keith has a sudden vivid fantasy of Kosmo guiding their pups to mount. Helping them get proper position on a bitch, teaching them how to lock a knot inside Keith’s cunt—

He gushes slick at the thought and the pups make eager noises, lapping at him.

When Kosmo rises back to his feet, Keith’s all too eager to flip back over and get on his knees.

His spine bends deep, tits heavy and leaking because it’s almost time for feeding.

But first.

Kosmo barks at one of the pups and it snaps up at attention, Keith can see its muzzle is shiny and wet.

It’s time for a new lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ending C, with pups! Went a little kinky on this one, but mpreg has been off the table for so long I really wanted to have fun. My theory is that Keith adopting those pups kicks his body into fertility mode, which is why he gets pregnant pretty quick after that. This ending is extra cute and horny somehow, cheers!  
> If this was your ending I hope I made you proud. If you liked it, please leave a comment because I thrive on praise!!
> 
> Since this piece is officially over, I have listed below my other work, and will update in the future should I write anything else. Also, if you'd like to write any continuations or steal any ideas from this, please do by all means. I only ask you drop a link so I can read it since I am so hungry for good meals!
> 
>  
> 
> Other Works by this Author:
> 
>  
> 
> [Infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371711/chapters/43501592)  
> [Providing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255062)  
> [The Likeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472353/chapters/53697259)  
> [Extracurriculars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643971/chapters/54120790)


End file.
